Naruto:Sinister Eyes
by fearme80
Summary: Everything is not always as it looks like and many people learn it the hard way. The story of Naruto Uzumaki as he searches his place in the Shinobi world. Naruharem with mostly older woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

**''blah blah blah blah''**demon talking

Chapter-1:Sinister eyes

Sarutobi Hizuren the God of shinobi and the third Hokage of the leaf was in his office fighting his arch nemesis that has been plaguing him since his long life as a Kage... paper work .He could swear it out loud that it was laughing at his face if people wouldn't think the old man gone senile.

"Damn it! These monsters are making me regret my choice of ever becoming a ninja!"

BOOM!

"GAAAAh!" Sarutobi screamed scared out of his mind before jumping over his desk with his Kage robes thrown aside, ready in his battle gear.

"Old man! How ar... why are you dressed like a monkey? Is there a costume party? And you didn't even invite me!" Naruto said sounding hurt.

Sarutobi turned to the source of his near heart attack only to realise it was his 12 year old surrogate grandson looking at him looking at him with door kicked open behind him. Then he realized what he said.

_'Monkey ...'_ Promptly his sweat dropped at the reference with his summons. He quickly recomposed himself and replied "Ahem! No Naruto...I was not having a costume party. What are doing here anyway, shouldn't you be at the Academy right now?"

Naruto just scratched his head embraced "Well I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Sarutobi raised a eyebrow "A favor you say..."

_'He hasn't come to me for help since he entered the Academy; I wonder what this is about.'_ Straightening himself he walked back to his desk and sat down taking comfort in his chair and took a poof from his pipe.

"Well..."

"Ah! You know the graduation exam is in the next three months and I was wondering if you could help me train." replied Naruto replied looking down.

_'Hmmm...so that's why he so worked up. This is going to be his third time entering the exam.'_ thought Sarutobi.

"Don't worry Naruto, I am sure you will graduate this time." Sarutobi encouraged trying to comfort him in a grandfatherly tone.

"But old man, if you help me train I am sure I will pass this stupid test in a blink." Naruto argued making the Hokage sigh.

"I'm sorry Naruto but being the Hokage I am busy running the village as it is. Why you don't ask any of the academy instructors I am sure they will help you." Suggested Sarutobi but he was surprised when Naruto's mood suddenly fell.

"But grandpa, I can tell they don't really... like me except Iruka-sensei and he's busy and I don't know anyone else that will help me."

Sarutobi could hear the strain in his voice when saying 'they didn't like him' making lower his head ashamed.

_'If only I could have done more...'_

"Hokage-sama!" The secretary called popping her head inside the door.

"Jonin Kurenai Yuhi is here to see you." She informed but not before taking a moment to glare at Naruto.

_'Hmmm... it seem I may have found a way to help you Naruto.'_ Sarutobi thought as he nodded for the secretary to give permission to let her in.

The door was opened and in walked a woman that has been part of every man's wet dream in Konoha. She had long wavy silk like black hair and wine like red eyes, her makeup consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit being the most noticeable and unique, a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible, a broad material resembling bandages with a rose throne pattern on the middle covering up to her upper thighs .She was the famed genjutsu mistress of Konoha otherwise known as the Ice Queen of Konoha.

"Sorry, if I am intruding lord Hokage. I have just came to report that I have escorted Hinata safely back to the Hyuga compound." Said Kurenai on noticing another presence in the room thinking she may have interrupted their discussion.

"It's nothing to worry about Kurenai-san. I was just having a chat with Naruto-kun here..." at hearing the name she turned to boy who was still gaping like a fish at her.

_'So this is the Kyuubi brat hmm...'_ Naruto who just came out of his stupor up on noticing she was looking at him said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Pretty..."

They both awkwardly made eye contact both realizing what he said blushed at the same time and looked away from each other.

"My my I didn't know you were in to older women Naruto-kun." Sarutobi spoke giggling perversely at the situation making Naruto turned a deep shade of red.

"N-n-n-o-no I-I- d-di-n't m-m-e-an it! Well I did! I mean she is pretty! But I...I" Kurenai was getting more and more flustered with embarrassment as Naruto's explanation went on. While she was used to cat calls like these she never in her wild dreams expected them to come from a twelve year old!

"Relax you two I was just teasing." said Sarutobi trying to ease the tension after that he turned to Kurenai and asked.

"Kurenai if may be so bold can I ask you do me a favor?"

"Of course! Lord Hokage. I am at your service." Kurenai bowed as sigh of respect to the village leader while Naruto looked on with interest.

"You see Naruto-kun asked me to help him train for the graduation exam but I'm busy with paper work. I was wondering if you can train or may be giving him some tips at least."

Kurenai thought about this on one hand she could refuse since it was not a mission but then she remembered a certain Hyuga's crush on him.

_'Mhmm, why not it will give me some practice for training the Genin teams.'_

Kurenai looked at her possible student, Naruto who was standing on the balls of his feet barely containing his excitement and made her decision.

"I don't mind Hokage-sama."

"Yes! Since now I got super sexy sensei I will pass for sure!" exclaimed Naruto paying little mind to what he said out loud.

Kurenai face again heated up, this time from both embarrassment and anger _'I just hope for his sake that he's not a pervert!'_

Sarutobi chuckled observing the duo ''Since that's taken care why don't you go introduce each other!"

Naruto beamed "You are the best grandpa! Just you wait I'll be taking that hat from you no time!''

Kurenai calmly walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder ''With your leave Hokage-sama."

The both disappeared by using a shushin to one of the training grounds. As they left Sarutobi looked at the fourth's picture and sighed.

)))))) Training Ground (((((((

''So what are we going to do Kurenai-sensei! Are you going to teach me your super cool ultimate jutsu? Huh? Huh? Huh?''

Kurenai chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm ''Well Naruto why don't we spar first so that I know what to teach you.'' said Kurenai as slid in to a fighting stance.

''Heh! You asked for it, so be ready to fall under the might of the GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO!'' Naruto exclaimed as he charged forward making Kurenai sigh mentally at his words.

_'Right..'_

))) 10 min later (((

Kurenai stood over a beaten Naruto and signed in exasperation ''I can't believe it. Even for an academy student, how could you be so terrible?''

Naruto whose was on the ground sat up and pouted puffing his cheeks, added with his whisker marks which made him look like a cute sulking fox.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad?" Kurenai had stop herself from letting her womanly instincts to take over and rush up to him squealing CUTE!

''Well whatever you but we will meet here after the academy is over tomorrow and we will start your training alright.'' Naruto nodded making Kurenai smile at him.

''Bye Naruto.'' Waving her hand once in a good bye gesture she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stared at the spot where she was previously for a few more seconds with his bangs covering his eyes. The corner of his lips slowly lifting upwards to form a smirk.

))) Academy Next Day (((

It was the end of another boring day at the academy for Naruto. The soon to be ninja was right now leaning against the wall waiting at the academy entrance for his new sensei.

''Did I keep you waiting long?" Came a voice from behind making Naruto turn around and grin.

''Nope! You are right on time."Naruto grin only made Kurenai smile at his enthusiasm.

''So what awesome move are you going to teach me! Wait! Wait! Wait! You're going to teach me that ...what was its name shunshine..shhoeshun.. Something aren't you!''

''It is called Shushin Naruto and no. You are a long way from learning that." Kurenai explained stiffening a giggle.

"YOU'RE MEAN!" Naruto's pout only made her giggle more.

''Now now Naruto first I have return someone home before beginning your training." Kurenai said looking around.

_'Now where could she be...'_ Right then she caught someone peeping from the tree from he corner of her eye.

"You can come out now Hinata."

"EEEEP!" Naruto turned to the source and saw the girl with the weird eyes from his class. Hinata who has doing her daily hobby of 'staking' her Naruto-kun came from behind the tree poking her fingers in a very Hinata'ish fashion. She shyly made her way to them her face becoming red with each step because she was getting close to 'her' Naruto-kun.

''H-h-ello K -Kurenai-sensei." Hinata spluttered out a greeting. Kurenai only gave gentle smile at the shy girl.

"Let's go we are already late." Kurenai stated and started walking towards the Hyuga compound.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you also going to train her too." Naruto asked looking at Hinata who trying everything she can to become one with her coat.

"No Naruto. Even though I wouldn't mind I don't think her father will agree to her training outside their clan compound." Kurenai informed.

_'It will do wonders to her confidence if she did train with you though.'_

"Well that's too bad we could have made some super cool combo's!" Naruto exclaimed looking at Hinata who was looking like a ripe tomato.

As we all know Naruto being an orphan, he didn't know a thing about personal space. So it was natural for him to go over and inspect Hinata on seeing her turn red.

"Hey Hinata your face is all red are you sick or something." Placing a hand on her forehead he drew his face near to her's up to the point that their noses were almost touching and that was the final straw as Hinata's steps began to turn unsteady and her feet started to sway and her head started to feel a little oozy and ... she fainted.

"AHHHHH! Kurenai-sensei..." Naruto yelled trying to wake up Hinata by ...slapping her in the face, rather hardly.

Kurenai who was watching the whole scene unfold could only sigh and shake her head in amusement.

After dropping the unconscious girl and as Naruto put with 'the weird eyes' at their clan compound. The duo of unofficial teacher and student made their way to the training ground.

"Alright Naruto from our spar yesterday I can say you have high stamina but to be blunt your form and control sucks."

Naruto dropped his head with a dark cloud looming over it on hearing her "...so that's why I am going to train you in improving your Taijutsu and chakra control!" Kurenai said trying to cheer him up which did the trick as he exclaimed that he wasn't going to disappoint her.

)))))))) Three Months Later (((((((((((

Nearly Three months had passed since Kurenai started Naruto's training and she could honestly say she was proud of her unofficial student. He was not a genius by any means but he made up for it with his hard work and showed great potential.

Naruto's Taijutsu and control was now adequate for a Genin, so he shouldn't have much problem for those departments in the exams which will be conducted by the end of this week and she was sure he would pass without a problem except the _Clone Technique_ and she was planning on talking to the Hokage for making some arrangement for him, since he was a special case.

As Kurenai was mulling over this, Naruto just finished his final laps around the training ground and was making his way to her. Her train of thought was cut short at hearing him calling her name.

"What is it Naruto?" Kurenai asked softly seeing as he was acting somewhat shy and hesitant which was not normally the way he behaved.

"Umm you...s..see I..."

"Don't be afraid to talk to me Naruto, you can tell me anything you want alright." Kurenai encouraged on seeing him hesitate. Not one to need further encouragement Naruto regained some of his confidence and spoke.

"Well I was wondering...if you would like to comewithmetoeatramen!" He blustered out rapidly not making any sense to Kurenai.

Kurenai took a moment to understand the sentence and when she did her face turned crimson and yelled which was complete opposite her calm and collected personality.

"NARUTO! YOU CAN'T ASK YOUR SENSEI TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!" Naruto seeing that he may be on the receiving end of feminine fury quickly explained.

"N-No Kurenai-sensei it's not what you think! I just wanted to thank you for training me by treating you to ramen."

''Oh!'' Kurenai didn't know why but she felt rather disappointed at his reason.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but she had become rather fond of the blond demon container and it didn't help that he was irresistibly cute sometimes _'If only he was bit older...'_ Kurenai caught herself before she went too far in her thinking. _'OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I THINKING! If Anko hears a whiff about this then I wouldn't hear the end of it...'_

"Kurenai-sensei are you okay you kind a spaced out." Naruto asked concerned holding a hand out as if to check on her.

"S-S-Sorry about that..." Kurenai spluttered taking a step back failing to keep her composure.

''So are you coming?''

''A-Ah! Yes! Let's go ...''Naruto didn't wait for her to complete her sentence as she was dragged across the street by a giddy Naruto.

Naruto and Kurenai made their way to his ramen stand within minutes surprising her with how fast she was dragged her here, moving the flaps they went in to take seat.

"Hey! Old man your favorite customer is here." A man in his middle forty's came from the back and greeted him.

"Oh! Naruto, it's good to see you..." Noticing he wasn't alone he turned to his other costumer "...and you miss..."

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm Naruto's sen..."

"KURENAI YUHI! AS IN THE ICE QUEEN OF KONOHA!" He turned to Naruto crying anime tears rapidly running down his face.

"Naruto my boy not even a ninja and you bagged not only a smoking hot woman but also one of the hardest catches I'm so proud..."

While this was going on Ayame who was in the back came, only to see a crimson faced Naruto with her dad giving him a head lock and a beautiful woman with twitching eyes while light blush was adoring her cheeks. Quickly understanding what was going on and that her dad was embarrassing 'her' Naruto in front of his friend, she somehow summoned a frying pan into her hand out of nowhere.

"DAD! STOP MESSING WITH NARUTO!" Ayame yelled hitting him on top of the head with the frying pan.

Clang! Thud!

"Thanks Ayame-chan! You're a life saver!" Naruto signed giving a great full look.

''Its fine Naruto-kun, so what's the order?"

"I'll have a miso to begin and..."

"I'll have seafood ramen" Kurenai ordered going over the menu.

She didn't see the brief nod Naruto sent towards Ayame. Writing down the order Ayame went to prepare them.

"So Naruto do you come here often?"

"Yes! This place sells the best ramen in the whole world." Naruto boasted and then went on to explain how ramen is the food made for gods while the order arrived.

After finishing her ramen Kurenai had to admit it was one of best dishes she ever had even though she was not that much of cook herself.

"I have to admit Naruto this is the best ramen I ever had." Kurenai said only to sweat drop seeing the mountain of bowls beside him while she only managed to eat one bowl.

"Well I'm glad. I was beginning to think Naruto-kun is the only one who likes our ramen." Ayame said cheerfully.

"I wouldn't mind eating here more often." Kurenai said as she went on to pay the bill but Tenchi stopped before she could.

''No! It's on the house Naruto rarely brings any one here" Kurenai smiled at father and daughter duo already thinking of her next visit.

Saying their goodbye's Kurenai and Naruto made their way out of the ramen stand to the streets.

"Why are you coming with me Naruto?" Kurenai asked a moment later on seeing him continue to walk silently beside her.

"Well grandpa always told me it's polite to walk a lady home?" Naruto gave a foxy grin making her giggle at his reference to the Hokage.

"Well remind me to thank him lat..." Kurenai trailed off as her head began to spin, she brought her hand to her temple to steady the dizziness.

_'W-What...happ...in..g...'_ Were her last thoughts before she fell forward into a warm embrace and lost her conscious.

"Mhmm..." Kurenai groggily woke up as her blurry eyes began to regain focus.

The first thing she noticed was that she was not in her room she tried to move her body then realized that she can't move even an inch and that she was tightly bound to a chair.

"So you finally woke up. I was beginning to think that I went a little over board."

Kurenai turned only to see a shadowy figure sitting in front of still unable to focus on her surrounding she asked out loud.

"W-WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm hurt Kurenai. Did you already forget about me?" said the figure coming into light.

Kurenai sighed in relief, finally able to see her 'captor' "Naruto if this one of your pranks then it's not funny and you are definitely are going to be in a world of trouble."

Naruto just smirked "Well then I just have to make you very obedient then Kurenai."

Noticing he didn't call her sensei for the first time, a little panic started to settle in her gut and she looked to his face to assure herself that this was only a joke.

"Naruto what are you talking abo...''

And what Kurenai saw made her breath to get caught in her lungs. In front of her was the same grinning Naruto with his casual cheerful expression on his face but...it was his eyes that terrified her so much that she forgot the need to breathe, his eyes that were once as the bright as the sun were now cold showing nothing but a terrible mixture of hatred, malice and bitterness.

Those were the most sinister eyes Kurenai had ever seen...

...To be continued.

**A/N:**

Read and Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah''demon talking

Chapter-2: Origins

The Hidden village of the leaf, a place considered to produce the greatest of among the ninja's, a village which withstood the three great shinobi wars only to come out on top, a village where team work is considered to be the greatest of weapons, a village which contained _The Will Of Fire_ which was carried on by its different Hokage's.

They were the hero's of the village, not only because of their strength but also because of how they kept the order with in the village. They were admired by the civilians and utmost respected by their fellow ninja. At least that is the expression one will get when they living in the village.

But they were always things that the outside world didn't or rather that the people of the village didn't want to accept. They went on ignored even if they were in plain site because the people even if they from the strongest village in the elemental nations, there were still only humans. It was in their nature to notice what they want to and never beyond.

These were the darker secrets kept by the glorified Hokage's of the village. The sins committed by the village leaders to keep their village on top and keep the peace with in the village. These secrets which were made sure to never come in to the light and only very few selected people can ever hope to know these secrets and live to tell about them.

But the most surprising of all was that these secrets mainly revolved around a single person or a single ...boy even from before his birth there were these secrets that involved him in one way or the other. He can only hope that someday he can know the truth about his origins.

))))))))) Seven Years After The Kyuubi Attack ((((((((

It has been 7 years since the Kyuubi, the great nine tailed fox attacked Konoha and was 'defeated' in a fatal combat with The Fourth Hokage. But the adults knew the truth that it was sealed, in what they believed to be the Kyuubi's incarnate.

That boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, the container and jailor of the greatest of the Bijuu the nine tailed demon fox.

We currently find the seven year old blond sitting at the window of his broken apartment looking over the people that were present in the street with a blank expression on his face thinking over the many questions that were always plaguing his mind.

_'Why ...Why does everyone look at me with those eyes?'_

Naruto always knew he was different from everyone else for a long time. At first he thought that everyone was like him as well.

But as time went by he too began to notice how differently the villagers reacted when he was around. Naruto was by no means stupid .Without anyone else being there to take care of him and help him except that old man with the funny hat and with almost every one with in the village hating him he began to mature at a very young age and adapt to the many unpleasant things that were vital for his survival.

_'Well the occasional beatings thus help though...'_ Naruto thought bitterly with an unnoticeable scowl on his face. He had learned the hard way not to show any of the emotions he truly felt, while in public he would grin like an idiot and smile like an idiot . He knew if he even showed a small sign of weakness people would exploit it more.

_'After all a smart demon is a dangerous demon isn't it?' _

That was another thing that Naruto never got to figure out was why people muttered things like 'Demon brat', 'Monster', 'Abomination' thinking that he was unable to hear them which would have been true if he was normal but he by no means was normal and he could always hear those whispers quite clearly. It was like a one big unsolved puzzle to him.

"I should go to sleep. Have to go to academy tomorrow." Naruto said to himself but little did he know that that the puzzle would be solved soon.

After locking the room and setting some traps that he learned over the years, it was not much but anything was better than nothing he thought going to his bedroom but that's when alarm bells rang off in his head. It was like a defensive mechanism, he had developed as immunity from the external threats as way to protect him. Quickly taking out a kunai he got from the old man, he got in to a offensive stance holding the hilt of the kunai with both hands in front him.

"WHO'S THERE?"

There was no response but Naruto knew better closing his eyes he tried to sense the presence in the room This was another thing he developed over the years at first he thought it like sixth sense but as time went on it came to point of recognising the emotions with some concentration just by looking at them. That's why he cursed about his situation when he sensed the malicious feelings of the ANBU when he caught a glimpse of him before being knocked out.

"Augh..." Naruto woke up to find himself bound to a tree in what he assumed as a scheduled part of the Konoha's forest.

"Look the Demon has finally woken up!"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice even though he had a very good idea what would await for him. But his body worked without his consent and he turned to come face to face with another mob of both civilians and ninja armed with different weapons ranging from pitch forks to katana's.

"LET'S GO KILL THE DEMON!" Someone in the mob yelled out making the others follow suit.

Naruto knew no one will come to save him. After the first few attacks the Hokage had assigned him an ANBU team to look after and protect him but Naruto knew better. They would never come to save him even now he could feel their presence watching everything like it was some sort of sick show. They only came at the last movement to stop the mob from giving him the final blow and even then left him to die prolonging his suffering with his bloody and broken body.

Naruto didn't even flinch as the first of the many attacks that were to come hit him. He willed himself to not to cry out in pain and tried to stay conscious as long as possible trying to remember each and every one of the attackers faces to the greatest detail before darkness took over him.

Naruto woke up at nearly sunrise to find the bounds have cutoff at some point during last night. His body had many weapons some kunai and broken glass sticking out of him. Struggling, he slowly got to his feet and began to think of the events that took place last night.

))))))) Flash Back ((((((((

After fighting to stay conscious Naruto's body finally gave up. His will might have been strong but his body was still of a fragile child and was succumbed by darkness.

"Mmhmmm...where am I?" Naruto groaned waking up only to realize that he was no longer in forest of Konoha .

"Did they really have to dump me in a sewer?" Naruto said out loud but then noticed something odd about the place. The place was pitch dark but he could clearly see everything and he was not at all getting wet by standing in the water which was weird because he could feel the flow at his legs. He closed his eyed and tried to sense any presence in the room his eyes and theysnapped open as he felt a strong one in the depths of the place.

Trusting his instincts that always saved him he decided to follow the pipes. After what seemed like a eternity of waking for Naruto he finally came across a giant cage with a paper at the centre with seal written on it. He can still feel that presence from the other side of the cell. Getting curious on what kind of being preferred to live behind the bars he took a step forward.

"**So you finally decided to visit me mortal?" **A booming voice said, Naruto had to cover his years to stop the ringing. He looked up to see two giant glowing red orbs with slits staring at him from the darkness of the cage, a grin that gave display of giant sized shark like teeth formed below the eyes of the creature but Naruto was too far gone in his thoughts to notice anything else as soon as he saw those eyes, something with in Naruto clicked and he was able to form the final piece of his puzzle. Everything he had to through in his short life period made sense to him now all the glares, all hated whispers, all the beatings he took made perfect sense to him now.

_'I am the container of the...'_

"**I see you figured it out mortal."** Said the Kyuubi as it came into the light from the depths of the cage.

"_...Kyuubi."_

"**I see you are smarter than I gave you credit for you hairless monkey."**

The Kyuubi waited for reply or a comeback or anything from the boy but there were none Naruto just continued to stare blankly at the Kyuubi.

"**What too afraid to speak?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'' Don't tell me a fox got your tongue!''**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Now it was beginning to unnerve the Kyuubi it was as if a mortal was looking down on the great beast.

_**'Nobody looks down me...**_** ' **The Kyuubi thought and smirked as a thought crossed it's mind the nine tailed fox began to shrink its size and began to form in to a humanoid shape its tail began to retreat and went back in to the tail bone and the blood red fur began to disappear.

There was light smoke coming from where once The Giant Beast stood the smoke finally cleared to reveal a... naked women with blood red hair which came to the back of her knees, she had flawless skin not having a single blemish present in it, her face was heart shaped with a small petty nose. She had the same blood red eyes with slits as before but there was a hint of mischievousness in it if one were to observe closely.

"**Surprised monkey?" **The Kyuubi said in an angelic voice as she was displayed in all naked glory.

The Kyuubi was expecting many things from her container and she was going through the different retorts in her head for his reactions like a nose bleed or 'HOLY SHIT YOUR A WOMAN' comment among other things but never in her eternal life had she expected...

''So you're the Kyuubi?'' Naruto spoke for the first time his voice and expression devoid of any emotions that he may be feeling.

Kyuubi blinked once and then again she was not expecting such a simple sentence which also sounded like he was talking to himself from her container who continued to stare at her. For the first time in her life she felt something foreign, a new kind of feeling. For the first time she felt exposed and her first urge was to immediately cover herself, her hands twitched but she suppressed the urge. Her pride wouldn't allow her to be shown weak.

"**HAHAHA...YOU CERTAINLY ARE INTERESTING MORTAL!"** She laughed and looked at Naruto who had yet to show any emotions and thought of the reason why she brought him here.

''**You're amusing, but now for the reason why I brought you in to your mind is because I have proposition for you so be grateful. I will grant you my power and knowledge in return you...''**

"No."

"**...give me... What!"**

''I said no.'' Naruto replied calmly his eyes shadowing his eyes and turned to walk away.

Kyuubi was confused first which then grew in to angry at the fact that someone dared to refuse her.

_**'H-How...HOW DARE HE TURN ME DOWN?!'**_

"**WAIT! YOU INSECT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO REFUSE ME, THE GREAT KYUUBI! THE GREATEST OF THE TAILED BEAST! YOU PESKY MOR..."**

Suddenly a sense of dread washed over the Kyuubi abruptly halting her rant.

"I said I don't need your power ..."

As she looked in to her containers now dark purple eyes with vertical slits she felt something that scared her to the core and she knew the feeling. How can she not know, it was the same feeling she got from the being that sealed her.

"... and I certainly** DON'T NEED YOU!" **Naruto's exclaimed his voice almost turning demonic at the end.

_**'...Shinigami.'**_ was the last thing Kyuubi thought before her knees became weak and she feel on her butt and her container disappeared from her view.

))))) Flash Back End ((((

With the last of the weapons removed from his body. Naruto gathered the kunai and other usable materials that were stained with his blood, since the stores didn't sell him anything he used the things that were once used to kill him to protect himself.

_'How ironic ...'_ Naruto thought as he began to limp his way home each wound rapidly closing with each step he took out of the dark forest, by the time sunlight hit his face his body was completely healed without trace of what happened except the dried blood on his torn clothes.

Bringing up the back of his hand to cover his eyes from the sunrays his lips slowly turned upwards in what would be his first and only genuine smile instead of the fake ones he gave every day.

For the first time Naruto knew what to do in his life, he had a goal now. A real goal that he had to achieve instead of the one he portrayed.

_'Who knows I may as well become Hokage and then run Konoha to the ground!'_

...To be continued.

Authors Note:

Come on guys I only got a single review in the last chapter. I really appreciate you people reading my story and I would honestly respect your opinion of my story .I want to thank Shadow Sentinel for telling me about Kurenai's name didn't notice I wrote it wrong but I updated it.

So again please review I'll answer each of the review and questions that you may have and it does help that it boosts my ego a bit. Thanks every one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

A/N:

Someone asked me about Kurenai's age .She will be 19 in this fic same goes for Anko, Yuugo and Hana give or take a year.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

******'' blah blah blah blah''**demon talking

Authors Note : The lack of response is calling my nerves ,so please I ask again to review you can even write reasons of hating my work if you want so please read and review.

)))))))) Last Time (((((((

Kurenai sighed, finally being able to see her 'captor'.

"Naruto if this one of your pranks then it's not funny and you're definitely are going to be in a world of trouble for this."

Naruto just smirked in response "Well then I just have to make sure you are very obedient then Kurenai."

Noticing he didn't call her sensei just now she looked to his face to read his expression "Naruto what are you talki..."

And what Kurenai saw made her breath get caught in her lungs, in front of her was a grinning Naruto with his casual expression on his face but...it was his eyes that terrified her so much that she forgot the need to breath, his eyes that were once as the bright as the sun were now were devoid of any feelings except hatred, malice and bitterness. Those were the most sinister eyes Kurenai had ever seen...

))))) Present time ((((((

"N-Naruto what is this all about?"Kurenai mentally cursed herself for sputtering and by the way Naruto's grin widened she knew he caught it as well.

"I don't know what you mean Kurenai, we are just going to have some fun." Naruto said innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurenai asked again she could tell this was not the same goof ball she had come to like.

Naruto's demeanor suddenly changed and he opted a serious expression "I want you to train me." Naruto calmly stated with a straight poker face.

Kurenai would have face faulted if it wasn't for the fact that she was bound and she was having now having second thoughts about his sanity.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS!" Kurenai yelled, this whole being tied to a chair and not being able to access her chakra was getting on her nerves.

"Don't call me an idiot and I'm not talking about what you taught me till now. I want you to train me after the graduation test." Now this surprised and aggravated Kurenai, did he really have to tie her for such a trivial reason?

"What do you mean Naruto; you will have your own Jonin sensei after you graduate." Kurenai asked making Naruto scowl.

"Please, do you honestly think I'll pass?" His question only made her confused. Why wouldn't he pass, did he really lack the confidence?

"Of course you will Naruto. I was going to consult the Hokage about your bushin problem as well." The deadpanned look he gave her as a response got her even more confused.

"I think you misunderstood me Kurenai, let me rephrase it and ask again. Do you think they will let me pass?"

Kurenai's eyes widened when she finally understood what he meant and got into his line of thinking.

"You mean they were..."

"Except the clone jutsu, I would have graduated on my first try if they didn't tamper with my tests." Kurenai gasped her anger rising, it all made sense to her now. She did find it strange that Naruto remained the dead last for three straight years.

"Naurto! We have to report to Hokage about this he wil..."

"NO!" Naruto said fiercely cutting her off.

"You will not mention this to anyone!"

"But ..." She tried to reason with him making Naruto sigh.

"Look Kurenai even if I pass by some miracle. Do you really think my Jonin will train me, the demon brat?"

Kurenai looked down lowering her head, she couldn't blame him from thinking so negatively. From the way she saw him get treated a few times, she couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for him because of the Kyu... her head snapped up showing her wide eyes as she realized something.

"Y-You k-know a-about t-the..." Kurenai tried to ask not minding of her sputtering and for the first time she truly felt afraid of the person before her, for all she knew it might not have been Naruto she was interacting with, it could be the...

"...Kyuubi." Naruto finished the dreadful word making her almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes I have known for a few years now but you don't have to worry about Kyuubi controlling me if that is what you're thinking.''

Kurenai signed in relief instantly accepting the answer. The possibility of a lie never crossed her mind, the alternative wasn't exactly appealing at the moment. But his strange yet calm behavior stirred something in her mind as another realization struck her and her jaw promptly dropped.

"Y-you planned all of this didn't you?" Naruto's smirk was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.

"When? I mean how?"

Naruto chuckled "You're not as smart you look if you just figured it out..." Kurenai got a tick mark at that "...and I planned it all from the beginning."

"I have been watching you come to the academy and take the Hyuga in my class for a while now and choosing the time when you would just so happen to come and give the report was very convenient. A few words where all that I need to persuade the old man to let you train me...''

Kurenai could only nod in astonishment and subconsciously her respect for the blond container grew, he truly acted like a ninja.

"I understand the first part but why go to such lengths. You could have just told me all of this, I'm sure I would have helped you at least."

"Tsk Tsk...Kurenai, it isn't about me passing actually. In fact it never was about me passing, I could care less about what happens to the village."

Now Kurenai couldn't believe what she was hearing! The world must be falling apart if this was the same Uzumaki Naruto that boasted around the village wanting to be Hokage.

"T-Then what about your dream is it all a lie." Kurenai probed trying get more information but a small part of her couldn't help herself she wanted to know more about him.

"Oh! I will become the Hokage alright" Naruto chuckled darkly making a shiver go up her spine, it was so unlike the Naruto she knew.

"..and then I will personally** RUN KONOHA TO THE GROUND!"** Naruto's voice turned demonic in the end with a devilish grin.

Kurenai felt really scared now, she was helpless without her chakra. She was more or less a civilian right now but she wasn't a Jonin for nothing and her loyalty to the village kicked in automatically

"I won't let you do that!" Kurenai said heatedly taking a deep breath she calmed herself down.

'_Calm down Kurenai... you have to talk to him out of this, he is still Naruto. You just need to be gentle.' _Taking a deep breath she began.

"Look Naruto. I admit what the village did to you was wrong but... revenge is not the solution for it." Kurenai tried to convince him to not go in to the darker path.

"I knew you would say that." Naruto stated calmly as if he knew she would say the exact same words.

"W-wha..." Her somewhat startled response was cut off.

Faster than her eyes can follow a kunai got embedded on the ground behind her then slowly a cut formed on her cheek right below her left eye.

"Augh!" Kurenai shut her eyes in pain.

_'Is he...Is he going to kill me?'_ she thought her heart clenching at the prospect.

"Don't worry I won't kill you" Naruto answered as if reading her mind.

'_You're still too ignorant of the truths that guide this village__.__'_ Naruto thought

"Then are you just going to let me go after telling me all of this. Even if I care about you my loyalty is still remains with village and I will report to the Hokage-sama about this!"

"Oh really! Do you think honestly think they will choose you over me, the village's secret weapon."

"Of course they will! If I tell them you're not loyal to the village Hokage-sama will believe me."

Naruto's lips twitched upwards with slight muffling sounds escaping them as he tried very hard to hold back his laughter and failed miserably.

"MUHMHUMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"What?"

"HAHAHAHAH..."

"WHAT! WHAT SO FUNNY?!" Kurenai asked irritated to which Naruto just ignored her as he tried to control his laughter and suddenly stopped baffling her with a sad and hurt expression.

"Gra-Grandpa! I-I don't know what s-s-he is talking about. She took me to her apartment saying she was going to make me f-feel go-od and then, then she started to take off my clothes." Some sniffing noises could be heard here.

"I-I got scared and said I wanted to leave but she shut the door saying she wa-wanted to be the first to ta -tame the demon! Am I really a De-Demon grandpa." Naruto added at the end with a few more sniffs and cries.

Kurenai mouth was now so wide you could actually see her insides.

"Y-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!...THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE WOULD BELIEVE THAT!"

"Why don't we find out then? But you should know you will not be first to try 'taming' me." Naruto said cleaning the imaginary dirt particles from his nails.

Kurenai paled because she knew it was true, she was aware of some of the attempts made on him and that the Hokage had a soft spot for him but to what extent she didn't know. If there was even a slight chance of what he said was true then she was screwed. Her reputation she worked so hard to build all her life would run into the gutter.

"Don't be so down now most of the village probably will worship you for your 'powers' to 'tame' my 'demon'."

Kurenai glared at him "Why me?"

Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing her ass off in the back of his mind as he registered Kurenai's question.

''Huh?''

Kurenai kept glaring at him which he met with his calm blue orbs. A battle will's going on between the two as she tried intimidating him. But in the end it was her who looked away first. She knew she had no choice so she finally gave up signing mentally.

"Why me? Why not another Jonin? Why did you choose me?" Kurenai asked looking at ground all the mental barriers she had build over the years to protect herself from the harsh life of the shinobi were finally shattered by the twelve year old in front of her.

Naruto frowned seeing the once strong woman break like this for the first time since the conversation began. He walked towards her and reached out to touch he cheek where he injured her before and began to heal it with his chakra using the only medical jutsu he got his hands on over the years.

Kurenai looked up at him as she enjoyed the warm sensation his chakra was giving off.

"It's because you were weak and most easy for me to knock out..." Naruto said bluntly ,Kurenai looked away knowing it was true. Even if she could delude herself, Kurenai knew she was the weakest of all her fellow Jonin even her best friend Anko who was not even a complete Jonin could easily beat her if she was given the time of the day.

Naruto didn't say anything and just watched the different emotions that crossed her face , a small part of felt guilty for making her go through all this as he healed the wound completely without a scar, he gently brought her chin up so that their eyes could make contact.

''Besides why would I, in my right mind would ever want to seduce a guy when I can have someone as beautiful as you''? Naruto whispered leaning forward making Kurenai blush at the compliment but before she could say anything Naruto covered her lips with his.

Kurenai froze at the contact she wouldn't admit it nor that anyone knew except may be Anko that she didn't have that much experience if at all with the opposite sex, inside her cold exterior she was a very shy girl who was always afraid to take the next step. In fact that was the reason she wanted to boost Hinata's confidence.

She could probably count the number of dates she went on with one hand and they all ended the same way with Anko beating the shit out them for trying something on her and after the initial experiences she began to refuse everyone and only focused in her ninja carrier. She was ashamed to tell but this was her first kiss that's why when Naruto kissed her she felt many foreign feeling enter her body.

'_His lips they are so soft and warm..__...__'_ Kurenai thought as began to relax and lean into the kiss.

Unknown to Kurenai, Naruto was releasing little amounts of his chakra into her system making her relax and when she began to lean in he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kurenai moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and began to send even more of his chakra. Kurenai didn't know why but she never wanted these warm feeling to end. Did a kiss really felt so good?

Naruto's free hand went to her clothed right breast and he began to kneed it lightly making her moan even louder while his other hand went around the chair to untie her bounds.

Kurenai felt as if her body was on fire she had never been this much aroused in her life. When the ropes came off her hands immediately went to his head griping his hair she tried push him even further into her not wanting to let him go.

Naruto squeezed her breasts even harder and began pinching her nipples through the fabric of her clothing relishing in hearing her squeals of delight. Naruto knew this was wrong she was one of the few people who genuinely wanted to help him but he had to make sure her loyalty remained only to him. After what seemed to be an eternity to Kurenai Naruto finally pulled back and began to kiss down her jaw line.

''Oh god! Na-naru-to...'' Kurenai moaned as she was too far gone in cloud nine to think of any coherent thoughts. She was breathing heavily from the kiss. Naruto was now laying light kisses where her shoulder and jaw meet. His hands now began to do a series of hand seals behind her back

"You...know...Kurenai...you really shouldn't ...let your guard down...this much.'' Naruto said between kisses as he completed the set of hand seals.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

Kurenai's body exploded in pain as Naruto's teeth lengthened and sank them at the juncture of her neck. Kurenai could do nothing but scream in pain as Naruto held her down. The pain eventually became too much after a few seconds and she passed out .Naruto slowly removed his teeth showing the two puncture on her neck with trails of blood leaking from them .

"I am sorry Kurenai, but your mine now whether you like it or not?'' Naruto said looking at the limp woman in his arms as the wounds began to close up and seal formed on her neck.

))))))) Graduation Day (((((((

Naruto sat in his class paying half mind to the lecture Iruka was giving about the life as a ninja. He was dead tired from the entire skirmish from Kurenai last night

'_That jutsu still takes a lot out of me and I just had to go play that prank the next morning__.__'_Which was true just a few hours ago he painted all of the Hokage's faces on the monument.

It was his way of releasing his pent up emotions and a way of mocking them but they were too stupid to understand that. So between last night's 'incident' and the prank he only had few hours to himself and it didn't help the Kyuubi was all the while grumbling about 'another bitch' and 'some hussy' now Naruto knew foxes were possessive.

But he had no idea that it would get bigger as the fox gets bigger and to top it off he just had to fall over Sasuke and kiss the brooding emo prince because he was too tired to notice his surroundings. He sometimes wondered if Itachi had gone insane by watching the Uchiha brood every day but he could care less about the emo or Itachi there was only Uchiha he cared about. He was seriously considering walking out of the exam just to clean his mouth at the moment.

"...and so I wish you all good luck and hope to work with you in the future as fellow ninja of Konoha.'' Iruka finished his speech and started distributing the papers for the written test.

Kurenai woke up in her apartment with a splitting headache, she didn't remember what happened last night after leaving the ramen stand but slowly everything began to come back to her and shot up from her bed and jolted to the bathroom to see her reflection in the mirror and she breathed a sigh of relief on getting view of her unblemished neck.

'_Was that all a dream? But it felt so real__.__'_Kurenai thought as her fingers went to her lips with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts "Even if it is a dream I should probably tell the Hoka-Ahhh!'' Kurenai fell to her knees grasping her neck in pain. She felt like it was on fire, gritting her teeth she looked in her mirror and gasped.

On her neck was a glowing red swirl and seeing it Kurenai knew what happened last night was not a dream. The pain went away after a few moments Kurenai shakily got to her feet panting to regain her breathe. Looking at her reflection once more, she decided to go to the academy and confront the source of her problems.

)))) Konoha: Ninja Academy ((((

Naruto didn't even look at the questions twice he knew the answers to every question.

'_Honestly didn't they ever think of changing the paper__.__'_ Naruto thought as he finished the last question and looked around to see Shikamaru Nara who also finished his paper and was preparing to sleep.

Naruto for once agreed with the lazy genius but felt a small fluctuation in his chakra which got an unnoticeable smirk on his face. He knew he would be having a visitor soon so he tried to get as much sleep as he can.

Kurenai reached the academy by the end of the written test. She decided to wait and watch the whole exam and confront him when he was alone. So, she hid herself under a strong genjutsu and what she saw made her blood boil.

She easily noticed the wind jutsu Mizuki did to throw off Naruto's aim but even then he managed to hit half of the targets and on top of that the students were making by calling him DEAD LAST! She really wanted to go there and tell them otherwise.

Kurenai signed as she watched as everyone took a break before the final exam. She was stal... watching Naruto crouched from the roof of a building as he walked further from the rest of the group. Once Naruto was sure that no one was following him, he smirked as he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

"Had fun spying on me?'' Naruto asked appearing behind the crouched Kurenai surprising her. Not wanting her to draw any attention Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder with another covering her mouth. But unknown to both of them another person was watching all of this unfold.

)))) A few hours ago ((((

Uchiha Mikoto the sole female survivor of the Uchiha clan was worried as she watched her son go to the academy for the final time. But she wasn't worried about Sasuke, She knew he would pass easily if it wasn't for her denying the council, they would have made him Genin a year ago.

No, she was currently worried about a certain orange clad blond ninja. Ever since the massacre she and Naruto had an odd relationship he had been there to support her through her rough times since Sasuke refused to talk to anyone, he had been her shoulder to cry on. He was like the source of light in her dark world and in return she had been completely honest with him.

When he asked her about his parents she told him the truth. She had confined many of her insecurities to him and just that hoped one day he would open up to her like she was to him.

But all that aside Mikoto was worried because normally Naruto would come to visit her once or twice a week and it had been nearly a month since Naruto came. She knew he was training under some Jonin since he had told her, but he didn't mention the name so she assumed he was training but last night when she went to his apartment to check on him she found it empty. She waited for a few hours before coming back.

That is the reason why we now find her hidden and watching as the students began to fill the class. Mikoto frowned as she watched her son ignore everyone in the class.

'_Oh Sasku__e ...'_ Mikoto thought sadly but smiled when she saw a tired Naruto come to the class

'_May be he was training all night__.__' _She watched as the Haruno and Yamanaka bickered and nearly burst out laughing and broke her cover when she watched her son and Naruto 'kissed'.

Seeing everything was fine as it could be, Mikoto was about take leave but halted when she saw one Yuhi Kurenai hide in the roof tops and hide herself in a genjutsu.

'_May she's decided to check any potential students__.__'_ Interested she decided to stay and watch. Now before Mikoto retired from active duty she was near a kage level ninja so it was easy for her to hide from a Jonin and activated her sharingan to see through the genjutsu. Mikoto's eyes narrowed when she saw the Chunin pull the cheap trick on Naruto.

'_I have to tell the Hokage about __this__.__'_ Mikoto decided to go and console Naruto after seeing him walk away in what she assumed to depression.

So imagine her surprise when she saw Naruto appear behind Kurenai using a SHUSHIN! And her jaw almost hit the base of the tree when Naruto began TOUCHING KURENAI IN PLACES!

)))) Present Time ((((

Oblivious to the audience they had Naruto removed his hand from Kurenai's mouth and began play with her breasts with his chakra coated hands.

"Naru..to what are you doing here?'' Kurenai moaned much to her own disappointment.

"I should ask you the same thing?" Said Naruto as he began to nibble on Kurenai's ear.

"I...I came...mmh..to..."

Mean while a certain Uchiha was having a mental tantrum _'WHAT THE HELL IS HE __DOING! AND WHY ISN'T SHE STOPPING HIM? DON'T...DON'T TELL ME THEY ARE A COUPLE! IS SHE THE JONIN HE WAS TALKING ABOUT? IS THIS THE REASON HE ISN'T COMING TO VISIT ME?__'_ Mikoto thought sadly at the end but shook her head knowing Naruto wouldn't do that to her. She would later have to have private 'talk' with Kurenai.

Naruto released Kurenai and took a step back and watched as she took deep breaths to drain the color off her face which now was the same as her eyes.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Kurenai yelled covering her chest to protect whatever modesty she had left.

"You could have stopped me if you wanted to?"Naruto pointed out.

Kurenai didn't say anything to that "What happened last night and what is that seal you put on me?" she asked after a few seconds.

"It was to ensure that you would never betray me." Naruto stated with an air of calmness.

"So you're telling me I'm your slave, is that it? Huh?"Kurenai said enraged to which Naruto just smirked.

"You're saying like it's a bad thing."

"WHAT!" Kurenai blushed at what he was intending. Naruto calmly walked towards where she was on her knees.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night?'' Naruto asked huskily as he began to caress her cheek and leaned in so that their noses were touching.

Mikoto was now confused first they were going all 'cuddly' and now they were having a heated discussion. She couldn't read their lips using her sharingan due to her angle so she stealthily jumped in the nearby tree but was only able catch the last part of the conversation.

'_Last night? LAST NIGHT! OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME THEY WERE...DOING 'IT' LAST NIGHT! No, it can't I must be imagining things__.__'_ Mikoto nodded to herself thinking she was right but then paled.

'_B-but Naruto wasn't home last night a-and he seemed tired in the morning as well..__...__'_ Before she could control herself she began to have perverted thoughts coupled with some of scenarios from the orange books she secretly read. It was no wonder she flew back the tree with a nose bleed.

_THUD!_

Kurenai was mentally screaming at herself to pullback but her body betrayed her and melted at his touch. She gave up and was about to lean in to kiss him when Naruto pulled back.

"What was that?" asked Naruto thinking he heard something.

Kurenai took this opportunity and shushined quickly. Naruto turned around and looked around only to find he was the only one on the roof.

"Huh? Where did she go?"

)))) A few Hours later ((((

Naruto was sitting on his favorite swing watching every one celebrate with their parents while giving him the occasional glares. He could care less about what they thought about him he knew he was strong but he was nowhere near a Jonin and he barely had any handful jutsu in his arsenal.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence coming near him . He turned around to face a kindly smiling Mizuki coming his way but Naruto wasn't fooled he could sense the hatred coming from Mizuki but he decided to humor him.

"Don't be so down Naruto? Iruka was only hard on you because he cares about you?''

'_Yeah right__.__'_

"I know Mizuki-sensei but even though I worked so hard I still failed!''

Mizuki mentally chuckled darkly things were going according to his plan "But don't worry Naruto there is still a way for you to pass..."

Now this got Naruto's interest " I'm hearing Mizuki-sensei..."

Mikoto after waking up tried to look for Kurenai but for the life of her couldn't so she decided to talk to Naruto to know what going on between him and Kurenai. She saw Sasuke coming out wearing a head band and went to congratulate him.

"Sasuke-kun congratulations on passin..." Sasuke didn't even give her a second glance and walked past her. Mikoto signed sadly ever since she refused the council to make him graduate early he barley spoke a word to her and mostly ignored her.

She signed and went to look for Naruto for the third time that day. She found him at the swing and not finding the leaf protector any where she understood he didn't pass. She was about to go to him when she saw the Chunin from earlier telling about some make up test to pass and leave. She was about to go and tell him it was a lie but stopped as heard one word leave his mouth before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

'_Fool__.__'_

))))) Konoha's Forest (((((((

Currently we find Naruto in a forest clearing with a shit eating grin on his face looking at the three scrolls in his hand "Ah! The Gods must have finally stopped looking down on me if I got this lucky." Naruto thought out loud.

'_**What are you blabbering about now?'**_ a voice said from the back of his mind.

'_So you finally woke up from your beauty sleep__.__'_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

'_**Shut up! It's all your fault! That seal took a lot of my chakra.'**_

"NARUTO! What the hell were you thinking stealing the forbidden scroll!" Iruka yelled unknowingly stopping the conversation between Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-sensei told me I will pass if I learned a jutsu from the scroll. Are you here to test me?" said Naruto sensing Mizuki nearby.

''What do you mean Naru.." Iruka tried to ask but had to stop to dodge a hail of kunai.

"Mizuki what's the meaning of this?!"

"What does it look like Iruka I am going to kill the demon and leave the village!"

"Mizuki- sensei what are you taking about?" Naruto asked faking innocence

"Don't you dare talk to me Kyuubi!"

"K-kyuubi.."

"MIZUKI! You are forbidd..."

"Shut up! Iruka don't talk like you don't hate him. Don't you want revenge for your family that is the reason you failed him isn't it? Join me Iruka you will get your revenge and we'll become rich by selling the scroll.''

"I-Iruka-sensei d-do you really h-hate me?" Iruka gulped even though he knew Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi he was unable to move on his parent's deaths. He knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry Naruto.." Iruka said taking out a kunai.

"Wise choice Iruka." Mizuki smirked also taking a kunai and landing beside him and before Naruto could react they stabbed him in his heart and Iruka watched guiltily as life faded from his eyes.

Mikoto after finding an unconscious Hokage with blood leaking out of his nose in his office quickly tried to track Naruto before anyone else could find him. She just arrived at the clearing only to see Naruto get stabbed by the academy instructors.

"NNAAARRRUUTTOOO!" She screamed as her heart broke she was about to go there when some placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around to see who dared to stop her only to see...Naruto.

"Wha...?" confused Mikoto turned around half way when...

_**BOOM!**_

Blood and body parts sprayed every as the once traitors turned into fish meat.

"Exploding Clone." Naruto answered her unasked question.

Mikoto nodded in understanding as she watched him retrieve the scroll from behind a bush. Naruto turned around only to see Mikoto with her head down as tears began to flow down her eyes Naruto tried to ask what's wrong before he was glomped by a hysteric Mikoto.

"D-Don't s-s-scare me like that again! I-I thought I was going to lose you!" Mikoto cried as tears began to fall on Naruto's head.

'_**Get your paws off him Uchiha Bitch!'**_ Naruto signed as Kyuubi again went to one of her possessive streaks. He ignored the Kyuubi and tried to hug Mikoto back trying to comfort her. After calming Mikoto down they began their way back to the tower.

"Naruto? You already knew about the Kyuubi didn't you?'' Mikoto asked breaking the silence. Naruto just nodded not looking at her, Mikoto wanted ask about Kurenai but decided against it as they went to Hokage tower.

Sarutobi signed he had just promoted Naruto to Genin and gave him an A-rank mission pay for stopping the traitors and retrieving the forbidden scroll. He cursed knowing it meant more paper work to him.

"Lord Hokage! We got a message from the mist!"said a Chunin entering his office. Sarutobi motioned for him to leave after taking the scroll. He lit his pipe and opened the scroll and began reading it before the whole village heard a...

''WHAT!''

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

Come on people isn't there anyone with responsibility out there. I mean I got more than 900 visitors and only got 8 REVIEWS! WHAT THE HELL! Is it only happening to me? Or is it a common thing. Maybe this is what they meant by end of the world.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

A/N:

Some people have expressed their concerns about Naruto being an expression less drone in chapter to let you know Naruto doesn't showed any expression because he didn't want to show any sign of weakness. And I want to remind all of you that being 'dark' doesn't mean you can't feel anything or you have to kill everything within eye sight because that's just lame.

'' blah blah'' talking

'blah blah blah ' thoughts

'' blah blah blah blah''demon talking

Chapter-3: The Deal.

Mei Terumi, the dual blood line holder and the leader of the Kiri rebellion forces in the blood line civil war in The Village Hidden in the Mist was on her way to Konoha.

"Lady Mei do you think they will aid us?"

Mei looked at her second in command and her long time subordinate who had asked her the question.

"I don't know Ao. But they are said to be very fond of blood lines and The Third Hokage is said to be a very kind man but we can't sure if they are willing to aid someone outside the village. We can only hope that they will?"

"I hope so to Lady Mei. I hope so to." The person now identified as Ao thought out loud.

The blood line war was started by their once kind and now tyrant Mizukage Yagura a few years ago. Yagura had somehow developed a deep hatred for blood line users over night. Her parents along with many others were killed, no more like butchered that would be the correct word for it.

Mei had to grow up in a land of continuous war and a life on the run to escape from the Yagura's forces. At the age of 22 years Mei Terumi was as deadly as her beauty, she could probably give any Kage throughout the elemental nations a run for their money due to the mastery that she held over her blood lines, The Lava and Boil. It was no wonder that her kin placed their entire trust on her shoulder making her become the leader of the rebellion forces.

But even with all her achievements as a prodigy, they were not enough to defeat Yagura. She didn't posses the endless stamina or the unlimited chakra supply that were present in a jinchuuriki. But unfortunately for her and her forces Yagura had them both as he was the jinchuuriki of The Three Tailed Turtle, The Sanbi.

Yagura had taken complete control over the Sanbi's power, ready to use at his disposal and was the final obstacle between her forces and freedom, but they were running out of supplies and reinforcements as Yagura himself had entered the battle. Hence they were coming to Konoha to get some much needed help. Mei's thought process came to halt as they arrived at the gates.

Kotetsu and Izumo the eternal Chunin duo were having another one of their guard duties which only they seemed to have every day were looking at the entrance when they saw two figures coming near the gates.

"HALT! State your name and business for coming to Konoha.'' Izumo stated as he watched the pair of an older man and a beautiful woman come to a stop at the gate.

"My name is Ao and this is Lady Terumi Mei. We are from Kiri and we wish to speak with your Hokage as quickly as possible." said Ao taking a step forward.

Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other for any ideas on what they should do when an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Follow me." The ANBU said monotonously to Mei and Ao. Ao looked at Mei as she nodded at him to stay and she began to follow the ANBU to the Hokage tower.

)))) Abandoned Training ground ((((

"GugrrrrrrrrrAH!''

_THUD!_

The training dummy broke and fell to the ground revealing the human container of the strongest tailed beast. Naruto huffed and took deep breaths to slow down the adrenaline coursing through his body. Naruto loosened his stance and looked around the training ground he had found some time ago, it was situated on the other side of the lake present at the memorial stone in training ground seven. Nobody came to train here because it was relatively dense with trees when compared to the others. But it was also close to the lake and he could easily blend with the trees even in his orange jumpsuit if some was to give a 'surprise' visit.

Naruto looked up the sky seeing to see the sun rising. He began to walk towards the lake to catch some much needed breakfast. The now Ten year old began to muse over the things that has happened since he meet the Kyuubi three years ago.

)))) Flash Back (((

A lot had changed in the three years since that fateful day of his meeting with the Kyuubi. After that Naruto had decided to take his training with renewed vigour. He had little doubt that the instructors in the academy didn't give a damn about him and tried everything they could to stop the 'demon' from 'regaining' its power. He first thought was to sneak into the ninja library but he crushed the thought after going over it, if he got caught or even got suspicious at by the ANBU that were 'protecting' him then he would be knocking at the death's door.

So, Naruto did the only thing that he could do by himself and that was to train physically. He made a heavy workout schedule to improve his strength, speed and increase his already unlimited stamina by leaps and bounds pushing his body to its limits each day.

He didn't use any training weights since they may hinder his growth at his age so he trained himself to exhaustio. He attendance at the academy became less and less since he didn't see reason to go to a place where people always tried to find to a reason to send him out of the class. He more like visited the academy from time to time to take a break and pull a prank or two. Kyuubi hadn't talked to him or tried to make a contact with him so far but he could care less. He just didn't want anything to do with a prideful and stuck up demoness.

Unknown to Naruto, Kyuubi was trying to figure out what happened that day .Naruto intrigued her to no end, aside from the fact that Naruto refused her power. He had used the power of a being that was powerful than her, She doubted even that Naruto knew about what he did that day. He both excited her and made her fear him. Because for a being like her, the one and only thing that mattered to her was power. She feared him because the power belonged to a being that was more powerful than her and was excited because if she found a way to make that power hers then she would even be more powerful!

Since she had nothing to do except sit in a sewer all day or night or whatever it was she began to study Naruto's body to find the source of that power and interestingly enough she found ...nothing. Nothing that would somehow relate her container to the being that she didn't want to say the name.

"**Damn it! How can there be Nothing!"** Kyuubi said irritated as she began to pace around in the cage. She absent mindedly looked at cage bars that held her and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"**How can I be so stupid? It was in front of me the whole time!"** Kyuubi face palmed as she looked up at the cage were that shitty piece of paper that held her in was. She signed knowing from experience that she had no chance to do anything. She was stupid enough to try and break it that one time when she woke up just after the sealing and the results were not...pretty. She shivered just thinking about it. A furry fox was always better than a fried fox. So, she decided it was high time to meet her container again.

Naruto woke up in a sewer for the second time of the many times that he will come to the place in his life. He walked towards the cage and looked in to see Kyuubi tapping her foot waiting for him.

"I told you, I'm not interested in making any deals with you." Naruto said seeming to have no effect at the sight of the ever naked Kyuubi with her arms folded under her impressive bust.

"**Grrr! Just tell me why you don't want to use my power?!"** Kyuubi asked irritated making Naruto sigh.

"Look I want to get my revenge on the village under my own power. If I use your power then the villagers will only see me as you 'The Kyuubi'. But if I destroy them with my own power they will know, they brought this up on themselves." said Naruto grinning darkly at the end.

Even Kyuubi had shiver run up her spine at seeing the grin, It did make sense in some sick sort of way but even if she can't make Naruto use her power she had to least get him on her side since her life was now connected to him by the seal.

"**Fine! But I still want to help you in your training or whatever that you monkeys do."** Kyuubi offered huffing making Naruto frown.

"But why would you do that? I don't understand why you're so openly trying to help me?" If Naruto learned one thing from his life it was people just won't give anything just because they can. There was always a catch.

"**It's rather simple you see until I figure out a way to escape the seal, If YOU..."**points at Naruto **"...die then I..."** points at herself **"...die as well! I'm still too young and beautiful for such a thing as death!"**

Naruto sweat dropped at the final statement but his survival instincts screamed at him to not make any comment on her age. But he could understand that she didn't want to die and if it would help him to stronger quickly then who was he to refuse.

"Alright but how can you help me with my training?" Naruto asked after a movement of thought.

"**I'm The Great Kyuubi! I know everything!"** Kyuubi snorted. Paying little mind to her boasting , Naruto thought over what to ask.

"Okay. So can you teach me any jutsu? I don't know any except the academy ones.'' Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

"**..."** Kyuubi just looked at Naruto strangely.

"What? Did I say something wrong?''

"**What's a jutsu?''**

Naruto face planted at hearing her question "Y-You don't what a jutsu is! What happened to the all knowing Great Kyuubi?!"

"**Hey! I am great! And if you're taking about the monkey tricks they used on me when I attacked then why would I bother to learn such silly things when I could crush them with my paws!"**Kyuubi stated crossing her arms under her bust with her nose held high.

Naruto's eyes were rapidly twitching, she got some serious attitude issues and his earlier thoughts of getting stronger quickly were being crushed just as quickly. He just signed and shook his head.

"You know what, just forgot about this whole incident I'll just go and do things my way and you can go sleep in your cage." said Naruto as he turned around to walk away.

"**W-Wait! I can still help, I-I can tell you the reason why I attacked Konoha!"** Kyuubi blustered out quickly trying to think of any reason for him to stay longer.

Now this really peaked Naruto's interest "You mean there is actually a reason for it...No! Wait let me guess attacking and chasing a village filled with mortal monkeys is just beneath you isn't it?"

"**Exactly! No you're thinking like me."** Kyuubi said nodding to herself.

Naruto again sweat dropped "So what is the reason behind your attack?"

Kyuubi seeing she finally had Naruto's interest answered **"You see, you're not my first container.''**

"You mean you were sealed before this?" Naruto asked and the Kyuubi nodded sagely.

"**Yes. In fact you're my third container, I don't remember how it happened but I was dragged in to fight between a monkey who could grow trees and another monkey with red eyes and then the tree growing monkey sealed me in to some woman. I don't know who she was her seal was too strong for me to contact her. After that I was sealed in to some other woman her name was Kushina Uzumaki, I only meet her once when she came to ask my power but then someone broke the seal and I saw the same eyes as the red eyed monkey and next thing I know is that I woke up in here."**

Naruto ignored the weird comical hand signs Kyuubi used as she described and thought over the things she said. If he had to guess correctly, the first monkey was the first Hokage. Who knew those boring history lessons did have their uses?

But still that meant the Kyuubi had been part of Konoha since the foundation of the leaf and he couldn't that there was a woman that had the same last name as him. But what interested him mostly was the red eyed monkey who had the power to control the Kyuubi.

"Do you know the name of the person who controlled you?"

"**I think it was Madara Uchiha!"** The Kyuubi spat out the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Now that raised even more questions in his head but Naruto decided it was beyond him right now. Running a hand the through his hair Naruto looked at the Kyuubi who was on her heels waiting for his reply in excitement. It was like she was trying to impress him.

Naruto signed he could actually relate to the Kyuubi, She was alone since Konoha's foundation and may be even before that. He doubted she actually had any interaction with anyone before that. Unlike with the old man he could tell the Kyuubi told him the truth, well at least what she knew, if it was true then she was the one who suffered the most throughout the whole over deal. She was more like a spoiled brat and even if Naruto wouldn't admit it he needed a friend right now in his life and The Kyuubi needed one more so than him.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try...even if she is a stuck up demoness.'_ Naruto thought and so the strange bond between the demon and her container began.

)))) Flash Back End ((((

Kyuubi and Naruto had became close as the years went by but unfortunately she wasn't that much of a help when it came to his training and he lacked a good arsenal of jutsu.

'**Why don't you just ask that Uchiha Bitch to train you?'** Kyuubi said in his mind as Naruto washed his face at the lake.

"So you're finally done I see?" a voice interrupted from behind as Naruto was about to reply to the Kyuubi making her growl.

Naruto turned around to source of the voice and his eyes meet those of a smiling older woman who had been a friend to him for the past two years.

"Mikoto-chan what are doing here this early?" Naruto asked as he gave her a small smile and began to walk towards her.

"I just thought you would like some breakfast?" The Uchiha clan head said holding a box in front of her. Naruto's stomach growled at the mention of the breakfast making the raven haired beauty giggle.

They sat down at one of trees together and began to eat quietly. It was nothing special just a simple dish but they both didn't mind it in the least.

"You know Naruto, this is the same tree where we first meet isn't it?" Mikoto said breaking the silence between them.

Naruto looked around and realised it indeed was the same place where they first meet.

)))) Flash Back 2 Years Ago ((((

It was week after the Uchiha massacre and Naruto was making his way to his training ground.

' **Those red eyed fools got what they deserved!'** Kyuubi cheered, she apparently had a sore spot for the Uchiha.

'_I still think they got off easy ,I would have made them suffer before killing them but I guess you can't always get what you want?'_ Naruto thought since he had his own 'personal' experience with the Uchiha.

Naruto stopped and immediately got on alert as he sensed a new presence in the training ground. He began to look around and spotted a raven haired woman sitting under a tree with her head buried in her knees. Naruto could tell the woman was crying from the way her shoulders shook. So, He carefully made his way to her.

"Miss... are you okay?" Naruto asked as he got closer to her making the woman look up with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Naruto at first glance recognised the woman as Sasuke's mother and that meant she was an Uchiha. Mikoto looked up to see the blond demon container of the village.

"Y-Yes..." Mikoto replied her voice cracking as tried to rub the tear stains off her face while looking away from him.

"You can talk about it if you want?" Naruto offered as he sat down beside her.

At first she didn't say anything and just tried to ignore him but soon the flood broke as she latched on to him with her dear life and broke down in his arms. She began to tell him how her own son had killed her entire clan except her and Sasuke and how she had to watch her husband get killed by her son. Naruto didn't say anything and just held her as she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

After Mikoto woke up she felt a lot better since the massacre and thanked Naruto before she went home. After that Mikoto began to visit him everyday just to talk to him and they quickly became friends and Naruto was happy he made his first friend in the real world oblivious to emotions of the red headed demoness inside him was feeling.

Kyuubi didn't know why but she didn't like Naruto talking to Mikoto at first she tried to ignore it but it only got worse as the days went by and she didn't like these feelings one bit. At first she just wanted to use Naruto but with time he became something she never had in her long life, a friend. She began to enjoy the time she spent with Naruto greatly. And with him and Mikoto becoming so close so quickly, she felt threatened that the Uchiha was taking him away from her. Even if she looked like human, she was and always will be a fox in both her body and mind. And nobody dared to take something that belonged to a fox. And Naruto was by all means hers!

Naruto was about to sleep when he was forcibly pulled in to his mind but luckily his body fell on the bed. Naruto knew this was coming, He did notice Kyuubi acting differently ever since he meet Mikoto and he had an idea of what it was but decided that it was something Kyuubi had to go through herself and that she would talk to him when she was ready.

That was the reason, he was not surprised that he found a very irritate looking Kyuubi in her cage or when she bluntly said.

"**Naruto, I don't want you to talk to talk to her!" **but he was expecting that but he stilled tried to play innocent.

"Talk to her? Talk to whom?" Naruto asked making Kyuubi growl.

"**Grrrr! You know who I'm taking about! I don't want you to talk to that Uchiha Bitch!"** Kyuubi spat out the name like it left a sore taste in her mouth.

"**Oh my! What is this I'm hearing? Is the almighty Kyuubi by any chance jealous of a monkey?"** Naruto teased making Kyuubi growl even more.

"**I'M NOT JEALOUS!''** The Kyuubi roared.

"Just admit it you are." Naruto smirked crossing his arms at the back his head.

Before Naruto could even react Kyuubi's aura flared and a chakra tail wrapped around Naruto and got pulled towards the cage until he was face to face with her with their noses touching from between the bars.

"**I. TOLD****. YOU. I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS!"** Each word that left her mouth was stressed more so than the previous, Naruto could only nod actually scared of her.

Kyuubi dropped Naruto unceremoniously on the ground of his mindscape and turned her back to back to him flashing him her cute backside.

"**I just don't like her!"** The Kyuubi huffed making Naruto sign.

"Look Kyuubi I can't just go and stop talking to people just because you don't like them and you know there are only very few people who show a genuine interest in me."

"But ..." The Kyuubi began but was cut off by Naruto.

"Look I can understand how you feel; I promise I will make it up to you alright..."

)))) Flash back End ((((

Naruto even today regretted making that promise, she somehow convinced him to turn the inside of her cage into a giant bedroom filled with ...fox plushies. It got her quiet down except the occasional bitch comment.

"Naruto? Naruto are you alright? You kind of spaced out?" Mikoto asked sounding concerned.

"I-It's nothing! Just thinking that's all!" Naruto said waving his hand off as she nodded.

"You know Naruto, you can still come live at the compound with me and Sasuke, its mostly empty anyway." Mikoto asked him after a moment hoping he would agree this time.

Naruto smiled at her it was not the first time she had asked him this "I'm sorry Mikoto-Chan I like my apartment even if it is kind of run down and it just wouldn't be the same if I live at your place." Naruto lied. He knew the council would start a fuss if the 'demon' suddenly started to live at the Uchiha compound. Even if she was a clan head she didn't have that much numbers to back her up and the only reason the council hadn't tried anything on her was because they had Sasuke. It was because of the same reason he had never asked her to train him.

'_That and Kyuubi wouldn't stop her bitching if I began to live in the same house as her...'_ He thought

'**Hey! I heard that!'** Kyuubi yelled, which he just ignored.

Mikoto signed sadly for not being able to convince him. They both finished their breakfast and made their way out of the training ground.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Mikoto asked as they entered the main district, She noticed Naruto grinning as the people began to glare at him but didn't make any comment knowing it was his way of coping with the hatred of the village.

'_At least he doesn't do that around me.'_ Mikoto thought happily.

"I was planning on visiting the old man to get my allowance." Naruto answered her earlier question making Mikoto nod as they both parted ways. Mikoto making her way to the clan compound and Naruto on the path that leads to the Hokage tower.

On his way to the Naruto thought about the seal he had made a few weeks ago. It all happened a year ago when he began to search the dumps for scrolls. He remembered seeing many scrolls at wastes thrown by the clan when he was a kid searching for food after the orphanage kicked him out. But he didn't know about their importance back then. So, he tried his luck and sneaked his way in to the garbage area of the clans. It was only at the end the day that his luck turned around. It was in the Hyuga compound that he found an old scroll on the caged bird seal that the Hyuga used on the branch family members. It was probably an experimental version of it, when they first made the seal.

But it did peak Naruto's interest on the topic. Since even the 'oh so mighty Kyuubi' had been defeated due to sealing not once, not twice but Three times!

Fortunately or unfortunately as one would look at it the old man Hokage visited Naruto on the same week and gifted him a book on the basics of sealing! It freaked out Naruto so much that he didn't come out of the house for a whole week!

But it did make sense; he may have wanted him to follow on his father's footsteps. But the end result made it more than worth it. He was able to make his own and even better version of slave seal the Hyuga had. Now he just needed a Ginny pig to test it out on.

)))) Hokage Tower ((((

Naruto arrived at the tower sneaking in from the secretary and then entered the office in his usual way and that was by kicking the door and scaring the shit out of the Hokage and his ANBU.

"Naruto! How many times did I tell you to knock at the door instead kicking it!" The Hokage refrained.

"Hehehehe...Sorry about that grandpa, I couldn't help myself!" replied Naruto grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

Sarutobi signed and shook his head at the lame answer. He moved a hand inside his desk and pulled out an envelope filled with money and handed it to Naruto.

"I was informed that you were not attending the academy regularly? Mind telling me the reason for it Nauto-Kun?" Sarutobi asked making Naruto pout.

"Awww ...but grandpa those academy classes are boring, they only teach us those stupid history lessons!''

Sarutobi was about to give a brief lecture on the importance of history when the secretary came in.

"Hokage-Sama! A messenger from Kiri has arrived to speak to you." The woman told him after she took a moment to glare at Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded at her to send the messenger in. He was about to tell Naruto to leave but stopped when he saw him reading some book sitting near the chair at the shelf.

The door opened and a young woman with long red hair tied in a high knot at the top walked in. Sarutobi took a moment ogle at her body but forcibly stopped himself as he noticed her glaring daggers at him. Even Naruto had to admit she was easily one of the beautiful women he had ever seen and only Kyuubi topped her in that department.

'**Damn right I do!'** Kyuubi said with her usual pride.

Sarutobi regained his composure and opted to a more serious mode.

"Greetings Hokage-Sama! My name is Mei Terumi." Mei greeted after he stopped staring at her breasts also briefly noticing there was some blond kid in the room.

"Don't worry about the pleasantries Terumi-san. You must be here for important business if you came here all the way from Kiri?" Sarutobi said opting to his Hokage tone.

Mei went straight to the point "I came here to ask for your aid in the blood line war that is occurring in Kiri. I am part of the blood line rebels and the only thing that's stopping us from wining is Yagura. We are unable to defeat him as he has full control over Sanbi. So, please I beg you if you help we guarantee to repay your kindness once the war is over and Kiri become's stable." Mei begged with a low bow at the end.

Sarutobi took a poof of smoke from and briefly looked at Naruto at the mention of another jinchuuriki and mentally signed in relief seeing him too immersed in his book and looked at Mei who was still bowing to him and told her to relax.

"Wouldn't it have been better if your leader came for this discussion?" The aged Hokage asked taking another poof from his pipe.

If Mei was angered then she didn't show it "I am the commander of blood line rebels." Mei stated calmly making Sarutobi almost choke on the smoke as he got from shocked to sceptical.

"You! But aren't you a little young?" Mei was about to give him a piece of her mind but someone else beat her to it.

"Grandpa! How can you say that just because she is young! I'm just a 10 year old and I can knock you out cold with a nose bleed!" Naruto yelled making Sarutobi sweat bullets since he was in presence of a woman and Mei confused on how could he do that but didn't ask.

"I'm sorry Terumi-san, it was….. inappropriate of me to say that, I was just surprised." Sarutobi apologised since underestimating an opponent only lead to death in the ninja world.

Mei nodded and turned around thank Naruto for defending her only to see him standing in front of her with his hand raised towards her.

"Hi! My name Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage! Nice to meet you Mei-chan! I'm sure you would win the war without a sweat!" Naruto babbled not even taking break to breath.

Mei smiled at the innocent cute little kid and decided to humour him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you to Naruto-san and thank you for your support." Mei said as she ruffled his hair making him pout.

Sarutobi cleared his throat "Naruto-kun I think you should go to the academy even if it is boring. I have some important matters to speak with Terumi-san here."

"Fine! But I'll just go train on my own. Bye Mei-chan!" Naruto said as he ran out of the door.

" Mei...chan" Mei muttered as it was the first time anyone referred her as such before she turned to the Hokage to continue their discussion.

As soon as Naruto got out of the tower he took off to the roofs. He couldn't believe his luck! If he wasn't the container of the Kyuubi, he might as well be the luckiest man in the world. He was only planning on to listen the conversation so he could use any information in the future. But he was shocked when he heard about another jinchuuriki. He could only thank his years of experience in acting like an idiot to not show any reaction to that one.

'_I just found a perfect test subject for the seal?!'_ Naruto thought giving out a small grin.

'**Why did you do that? And why her?'** Kyuubi asked curious as she saw the whole thing.

Naruto 'giggled' excitedly which make the Kyuubi on edge _'Didn't you hear what she said! She and her forces are close to winning the war in Kiri. It is most likely that she will become the next Mizukage! If I have her and if I make sure she will win then I will have a whole hidden village at my fingers!' _

'**But didn't you hear that they were fighting against a jinchuuriki! How are you going to give her the power to defeat one?'** Kyuubi asked. It was natural for her to be confused, how was he going to give her power that he didn't have in the first place.

'_That's easy, I'm going to give her your power.' _

'Oh! That's genius...' Kyuubi complimented crossing her arms as Naruto waited for the outburst that was to come.

'HEY! But why would I give her my power and d-don't tell me you're planning on using the seal to do it! You haven't even tested it!' Kyuubi said a little worried, even thinking about seals made her head spin.

'_Heheheheh...then we just have to wait and see!'_ Naruto cackled madly getting giddy like child that had new toy and made his way to his home to wait for his guest.

)))) At Konoha Gates ((((

Mei signed sadly as she and Ao made their way out of Konoha. Things hadn't gone the way as she would have liked. That old perverted coot had refused to give her any help saying they were still weak since the Kyuubi's attack. The least he could have done was give some supplies for her troops but that slimy bastard didn't give a damn thing except his best regards to win the war.

Jumping through the trees Mei thoughts randomly went to the cute boy she meet at the tower who had wished her luck.

'_I will have to meet him again some day..._' Mei thought as small smile appeared on her face. It was then that she felt a burning sensation in the palm of her hand making her stop in her tracks.

"What's the matter Lady Mei?" Ao asked stopping ahead, looking back at her.

Mei looked at her palm, it was glowing as a seal slowly formed and then there was a poof of smoke. Mei looked to see a scroll in her palm, surprising her. She didn't even notice when the seal was placed on her. She cautiously opened the scroll and read it.

_Mei Terumi_

_Come here if you want the power to defeat Yagura._

Mei frowned as she looked at the directions that showed how to sneak in to the village.

"Lady Mei it's obviously a trap. You are not planning on going are you?" Ao said from his years of experience, he would have to be a retard to not know this was a trap.

"I know that Ao. But even if there is slight chance that this is true then it could prevent a lot of unnecessary bloodshed and if I don't come by tomorrow morning... leave without me.'' Mei ordered before melting the scroll and disappearing in to the forest.

Ao just shook his head and signed "Back in my days..."

)))) Konoha ((((

Mei was easily able to sneak in to Konoha and was able to arrive at the location given, by dawn. She looked to see a rundown apartment that was miraculously still somehow standing. Observing a bit Mei entered the only floor that had the lights on and made her way in through the window only to notice that it was bedroom.

"You know it's impolite to enter someone's house without knocking first Mei-chan." a voice Mei recognised from earlier said from behind her.

"You! What are you doing here? And how did you sneak up on me?" Mei asked as she saw the same blonde boy she had meet in the tower.

"Well for your information this is where I live and I out run ANBU everyday so it's no big deal for me." Naruto said cheerfully making Mei even more confused but then the memory of them shaking hands flashed in her mind.

"D-Did you put that seal on me when we shook hands at the tower?" Mei asked getting her guard up, even if he was kid she couldn't afford underestimate him if he was able to get inside her defence twice.

"So I was right, you are different from the others." Naruto said dropping his act making Mei even tenser.

"Who are you?'' Mei asked sharply making Naruto chuckle darkly.

"Who am I? Well I'm many things but only thing that you should know for now is that I'm a...Jinchuuriki!" Naruto declared. The seriousness in his voice was enough to believe him.

"Y-You are a J-Jinchuuriki!" Mei asked shocked and somewhat afraid.

"Yes. I'm the container of The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The Kyuubi." Naruto stated making Mei took a step back in shock. Yagura was a monstrous force in the battle field and he only had The Sanbi and she didn't even want to know what the container of the strongest tailed beast can do.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on harming you, at least not yet." Naruto tried to make her relax but had the opposite effect.

"D-Don't mock me! You are still a kid. You can't possibly be strong enough to defeat me!" Even with the splutter in her voice Mei stood her ground ready to fight if she had to.

Naruto merely smirked at her defiance "You are still not comprehending the situation you put yourself in do you M-e-i-ch-an?"

Seeing her hesitation Naruto continued "You are completely true, as of now I am physically unable to defeat you?"

Mei smirked, her confidence growing but her face paled at what Naruto said next.

"But you should have thought more before sneaking in to a foreign ninja village. You must have heard, Konoha is famous for its various blood lines and I have no doubt they have more than pleasant ways of acquiring them from you, if they were to capture you trying to abduct their Jinchuuriki." Mei looked at him with disgust at such an intuition. Her earlier thoughts of him being innocent were diminishing.

"So what is it going to be Mei-Chan? All it will take for me is a flare of my chakra and you would be wishing you were dead." Mei took a step back, her eyes shimmering in fear for a second realising there was nothing she could do.

"Do I even have an option..."

"Good..." Her defeated tone made Naruto grin. "... Mei Terumi I have a proposition for you and if you agree I will give you the power you need to defeat this Yagura." Naruto offered as the red head turned serious.

"Why would you give me your power and what do you want in return?"

"I have my own reasons for helping you and as for what I want..." Naruto just pointed his finger at her.

Mei looked around when she saw him pointing his finger and her eyes widened when she realised what he meant and immediately covered herself.

"I-I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS! FIRST THAT OLD COOT YOU CALL A HOKAGE AND NOW A 10 YEAR OLD! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE? THE VILLAGE OF THE HIDDEN PERVERTS?!" Mei yelled completely forgetting her earlier fear of him.

A flash of a silver haired ANBU went through Naruto's head.

"No, more like open perverts..."Naruto muttered.

"W-What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter and I didn't mean it like that. I will give you the power you need and in return you will be my slave and do what I tell you to when the time comes." Naruto explained to her.

Mei took a moment to think all this over it wouldn't be so bad if he really could give her the power to defeat Yagura but it wasn't like she had an option anyway.

'_But even if I find a way to escape there is no guarantee that we will defeat Yagura, even if they find some way to defeat Yagura a lot of people will surely die in the process and my people put all of their hopes on me._' She wouldn't let them down, even if she had to give away her life she wouldn't let her comrades suffer!

"Can you...Can you really give me the power to defeat Yagura?" Mei asked in confirmation and Naruto nodded at her.

"Then Fine! I don't care what you do to me as long as it saves the lives of my people!" Mei closed her eyes at the end for the 'pain' and 'suffering' she thought that were to come but she didn't expect being pulled down nor the feel of someone else's warm lips on hers.

Mei opened her eyes in shock and got even more shocked as she saw it was Naruto that was KISSING HER!

Mei was about to push away when she felt foreign chakra enter her system and stopped.

'' Hmmm..you taste like strawberry." Naruto said pulling away after a few minutes.

Mei blushed "W-Why did you do that?'' even though that felt good. She would be considered a paedophile if someone find's out. He was still a FUCKING 10 YEAR OLD FOR GOD'S SAKE!

"I needed direct contact to send some chakra so you would survive when I apply the seal." Naruto explained as he began to go through a set of complicated hand seals.

"What seal?"Mei asked before Naruto appeared behind in a burst of speed and before she could react he bit down on her neck.

It was the same seal Naruto had made by using the caged bird seal as a base. But instead of activating at the user's will, it activated when the person tried or thought of anything against the castor. It could give a mild twitch to excruciating pain until the person died depending on how strong the emotion was. It also connected a link between his chakra and the person. It was through this that he planned on giving her the Kyuubi's power but it was only theoretical.

'**Naruto something's wrong!'** Kyuubi all but screeched. She was trying to channel the necessary amount of chakra from the seal but the chakra was being absorbed at a faster rate. Naruto quickly pulled back at hearing the Kyuubi but he immediately felt the drain of his chakra being sucked out and he blanked out.

Mei could only open her mouth in a silent scream as Naruto bit her down. She gritted her teeth trying to fight against the pain but then her eyes became glistened as she began to see memories that were not her own.

It was now midnight, all the streets in Konoha were now barren as a slight breeze washed over once in a while. Mei Terumi was sitting in the bed in Naruto's apartment. In her arms was and still unconscious was Naruto. She was gently running a hand through his hair smiling affectionately at his sleeping face.

She felt like she had known him her whole life and she kind of did after seeing his every memory until he applied the seal on her. She wondered if she could blame Yagura if his life as a jinchuuriki was the same as Naruto's. But then shook the thought away since she was far too gone to back down now. Mei's eyes turned warm as she looked at Naruto's sleeping face. She parted a few bangs from his face and bend down to kiss his fore head as she made a silent oath.

'_I promise….. I'll do anything to make you happy after I'm done with this whole thing, it's a promise of a life time.'_ She thought vowing as she disappeared in to the shadows.

)))) Next Morning ((((

Looking at the rising sun, Ao was begrudgingly about to leave when he spotted a figure making its way towards him.

"What happened Lady Mei? Was it really a trap?" Ao asked signing in relief at seeing her.

Mei didn't give a reply as she just looked back at where Konoha was but instead of her normal emerald green eyes they were red with vertical slits.

...To Be Continued.

A/N:

How was it? It took me longer than normal to write so don't forget to review to tell me your opinion. And I want ask you if you want kill Zabuza or not in the later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

A/N:

Sorry for being late in updating, I was editing my last 4 chapters and other being (ahem!) I had to 'unleash' my inner pervert in this one.

For people who didn't understand, the first and Third chapters are in the current time line. The other two chapters are to explain what happened to Naruto before the current Time line. The second chapter is when Naruto is a 7 year old and the fourth chapter is when Naruto is when Naruto is a ten year old. You can PM me if you have any further doubts.

It was hard for some readers to believe that Mei would so easily give in to Naruto. Think of it like this, Mei has already seen a jinchuuriki in battle and she knew taking down Yagura wouldn't be easy and most of rebellion side will die with him if they do win. Now she was facing another jinchuuriki with even more powerful tailed beast than Yagura even if he was a kid.

Even if Mei is shown strong minded in the manga, and that was after she became the Mizukage. But during the time war she was desperate and you know what they say 'desperate people take desperate measures'.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah''demon talking

)))) Last Time ((((

Sarutobi signed he had just promoted Naruto to Genin and gave him an A-rank mission pay for stopping the traitors and retrieving the forbidden scroll. He cursed knowing it meant more paper work to him.

"Lord Hokage! We got a message from the mist!" said a Chunin entering the room. Sarutobi motioned for him to leave after taking the scroll. He lit his pipe and opened the scroll and began reading it before the whole village heard a...

''WHAT!''

Chapter-5: Team Placements.

)))) Hokage Tower ((((

It was the day before the graduated students at the academy were told to attend it for the final time to meet their Jonin Sensei's. All of the Jonin and special Jonin accept one where now standing in front of the Hokage.

"Yo!" Kakashi Hatake who was considered the epidemic of laziness by the fellow Jonin greeted looking around arriving via shushin.

"You intentionally told me to come three hours early didn't you?" He asked looking at the aged leader.

Sarutobi ignored him and addressed the rest of the gathering "Let's start off since everyone has arrived."

"I assume you all know about the incident that happened a week ago?" Sarutobi asked taking a poof of smoke from his pipe.

Everyone present started murmuring among them. It was now the hottest topic among the ninja's of Konoha.

"Wait! What happened a week ago?" all conversation in the room stopped and everyone turned to see who asked the question.

Kurenai had immediately gone on a mission since her little incident with Naruto at the roof top at the graduation day. She need time to think about her situation but mainly she wanted to stay away from Naruto to have some alone time to herself. So, she went to the Hokage and took a C-rank mission to deliver some scroll to Grass country. She just arrived a few hours back and she only had time to take a shower before being summoned by the Hokage.

"You don't know what happened?" Her long time friend and special Jonin Anko asked surprised.

Kurenai shook her head "I just arrived back from my mission few hours ago".

"I apologise for not informing you about this Kurenai-san but I will fill you in..." Sarutobi addressed Kurenai but all the other Jonin also began to listen in intently as well, since it was one thing hearing the rumours and another listening from their village leader.

"After Naurto failed the graduation test, Mizuki a academy instructor approached him and tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden scroll saying it was some sort of 'make up test' and he would pass if he learned a jutsu from the scroll..." while the other Jonin tried not to snicker at that since it was hilarious for anyone to believe such a story. Kurenai gulped since she was the only one who knew that Naruto wouldn't be so easy to trick.

Sarutobi continued "...and he managed to steal the scroll due to unfortunate 'circumstances' and I was unable to see what really happened through the Hokage crystal" Sarutobi blushed remembering how he was knocked out and only woke up in time to see end of the battle.

"But from the report I have from one Mikoto Uchiha who was at the scene, Mizuki somehow convinced another instructor Iruka into joining him and they both stabbed Naruto...".

" T-They stabbed him! Is he okay?" Kurenai cut him off concerned and terrified while many of them present wondered why the Ice queen was worried about the demon brat. Even though Naruto was the source of her recent mental trauma she did liked the boy through the time she trained him for three months and didn't want to see him hurt. She wasn't that kind of a person.

Sarutobi waved his hand in front of his face to wave off her concerns "He's fine, from what I saw and from the report, Naruto managed to switch himself with a shadow clone and made it explode using the clone explosion technique and in his rage he put too much chakra into the technique and both the traitors were nothing but blood and bones''.

The room was silent for a second and then the murmurs began anew. It was not every day that you hear the news of an academy student learning two Jonin level jutsu in a few hours and then managed to not only beat but kill two Chunin veterans using them.

Kurenai heart skipped when she heard that and she paled _'H-He killed them!'_

She knew Naruto wasn't naive enough to make such a silly mistake. Both of them died because Naruto had every intention of killing them and he did just that without a second thought.

'_H-He could kill me as well! He would kill me without remorse if I betray him!'_ Kurenai thought terrified of the consequences of the slave seal that was placed on her.

"Wow! He really must have some set of talented balls to have done that!" Anko whistled addressing most of their thoughts and Kurenai breathed in relief and mentally thanked her friend for distracting her thought process.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "Now that you all know what really happened, we can move on to the team placements this year. Please step forward if you have any personal interests".

Everyone looked at the top Jonin namely Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma and waited for them to make their claim. Asuma immediately took a step forward "I would like to have the next generation 'Ino-Shika-Cho' as my team. They already know each other well because of their parents and it would be easy for them to work together as a team and follow in their parent's footsteps."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement. He was also among the same line of thinking and he agreed to the request as no one objected. Not missing a beat, this time it was Kakashi who came in front with his book in hand the whole time making every female in the room glare at him.

"I would like to request Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto in my team, they developed a rivalry of some sorts and being in a team together may develop their bond and drive them to get stronger to prove themselves to each other."

Sarutobi couldn't agree with the logic more but he was expecting an objection to this one. That's why he was surprised he didn't get any.

"Are you okay with this Kurenai? I thought you would want to have Naruto on your team?" Kurenai mentally cursed the Hokage for bringing the attention to her as everyone was staring at her curious on why would the Ice queen would show an interest on the dead last.

If anyone had asked the same question a week ago, she would have jumped at the chance to have Naruto on her team. But Kurenai was terrified to have him in her team with where she ended up in their last two encounters. She quickly tried to rack her brain for a reason and spoke as professionally as she could.

"I agree with Kakashi's reasoning Hokage-sama and it would do good to him if he got to know more people and I think I would have my hands full with Hinata." Kurenai mentally pated her back when the Hokage bought on her reasoning and signed when everyone began to place their own request on students taking the attention off her. Anko caught Kurenai sigh and narrowed her eyes.

'_Your hiding something aren't you Kurenai. I will not rest until I found out your secret'_ Anko thought with a smirk.

)))) Academy ((((

The students were talking among them. It was their last day at the academy before they become fully fledged ninja of Konoha. Naruto silently made his way to his usual seat his protector with the leaf insignia tied to his fore head. He wanted to find out how long it will take for the others to notice that he was there, when a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing here Naruto? This class is only the graduated students and you failed?" Shikamaru asked and everyone stopped their conversations noticing that Naruto was indeed here.

'That was faster than I thought...' Naruto thought but he grinned on the outside.

"Oh! I'm not really here Shikamaru. You see, This is just a dream!" Shikamaru nodded and went back to sleep on his desk. Everyone including Sasuke had a massive sweat drop at seeing someone actually believe that!

Naruto sat down in his seat with a shit eating grin on his face indirectly telling them he was not going to tell anything. Soon everyone began to settle in with Sasuke brooding with his fan girls flocking at his side. Sasuke was discreetly sending curious glances at Naruto wanting to know how he managed to pass. He was suspicious that something was going on since his mother was acting weird for the past week and Naruto was the only who could get under her skin like that.

)))) Nearly Three Hours Later ((((

It had been a few hours since their final day at the academy started. The Hokage had come personally to announce the team placements. The students were informed that both their instructors weren't able to come due to some unfortunate 'incident'. Naruto mentally thanked the old man for not bringing any attention towards him.

After that each of the Jonin instructors came to take their students. Only team 7 and team 8 remained in the room waiting for their Jonin's to arrive.

"Where the hell are they!" Naruto's 'crush' yelled tired of the waiting.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! Something important must have come up if they didn't come?" Naruto tried to reassure her.

"Don't tell me what to do stupid!" Sakura bonked Naruto on top of the head making Kyuubi growl mentally and Hinata to send a glare at her which went unnoticed by everyone but Naruto.

"Yeah, But don't you think we would have been informed if something did came up?'' Kiba more like said to himself making everyone except Shino sign, well you can't tell even if he did sign and go back to their waiting.

Naruto was curious as well. He had heard stories about Kakashi's legendary tardiness but Kurenai always hated it when he was late.

'_**May she is still needs time to come to terms with what happened?'**_Kyuubi suggested making Naruto sign. He didn't want to be forceful but he would have to if she continues to avoid him.

Kurenai indeed was at the academy, in fact she was one of the few people along with Asuma who came early. But she couldn't make up her mind to go in there and face Naruto yet. So she decided to wait until Naruto leaves with his Jonin-sensei and then she will make some quick excuse for being late and apologise to her team and take them with her.

'_It's a perfect plan!'_ Kurenai thought nodding to herself. But it was nearly an hour later that she realised the main flaw in her plan.

"Damn it! How did I forget that their Jonin is Kakashi?" Kurenai cursed out loud.

"It's already late anyway might as well stay until he comes." Kurenai signed as she waited for copy cat, errrr...dog ninja.

Nearly two hours later Kurenai noticed a figure walking towards her with his trusted book in his hand. There was no mistake in it, by the way the female population on the streets were glaring, it had to be him.

Kakashi Hatake as usual like every other of his usual meeting was three hours late to meet his new students. Ignoring the hate filled glares women sent his way, he lazily walked to the academy. As he neared the academy he noticed someone else was there as well.

"Now this is unusual, what are you doing here Kurenai?" Kakashi asked lazily with his patent eye smile.

"Well you see I...I was waiting for you?" Kurenai nervously told half truth. Now she couldn't just go and say she didn't go in because she was afraid of facing a New Genin alone, Can she?

"For me?" Kakashi asked pointing a finger at himself. Kurenai nodded quickly ...a little too quickly.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kurenai and took a moment to observe her posture and noticed that she seemed rather. ...nervous than her normal self and she was trying hard to hide it but he was able to catch it. Kakashi blinked as a thought crossed his mind.

'_Does she ...Does she like me?'_ Kakashi thought as he entered his little dream world.

)))) Kaka-Land ((((

Kakashi was surrounded by every Icha Icha book that was ever released. The books were spinning around him, the pages flapping making 'giggling' noises. Suddenly the books in front of him parted ways.

Kurenai materialised with a string bikini that barely hid her assets and began to walk coyly towards him.

"Ohhhh! Kaka-kun let's make an Icha Icha movie together?" Kurenai purred as she latched on to him and began slowly run a finger on his chest.

)))) Real world ((((

"Hmmmmm..."

"Kakashi? Kakashi? Are you okay? Your nose is bleeding." Kurenai asked irritated.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that. Why don't we go in?" Kakashi giggled as he walked past her.

'_Pervert!'_ she glared at his back.

"Come on Dobe! You think a Jonin will feel for such a cheap trick!" Kiba exclaimed as he watched Naruto put the duster on top of the door.

"You'll only know when you try it dog breath!"

"HA! I'll only believe when I actually see..." Kiba trailed off

THUD!

Even Sakura stopped staring at Sasuke as everyone watched in surprise and fascination as the duster fell on top of a masked person's head as he poked it through the door covering his head and hair in dust.

"What happened Kakas...hehehe" Kurenai trailed off and giggled as she saw the duster sticking out of Kakashi's head.

"HAHAHAHAH..." Everyone laughed except Sasuke who smirked and Shino who corrected his glasses.

"My first impression is that I hate all of you" Kakashi said in his tardy way showing no signs of anger.

"HA! You deserved it for making us wait! Why were you late anyway?" Naruto shouted.

"Well you see I was on my way when a black cat..."

"That's enough Kakashi! I doubt they want to hear any of your excuses." Kurenai cut him off.

"W-W-Why were you l-late Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata spluttered.

"I was...I promise it won't happen again?" Kurenai reassured her team briefly glancing at Naruto and saw him give her his foxy grin.

'_So she is trying to avoid me'_ Naruto thought internally.

"Any way meet us at the roof top" Kakashi shushined away.

"Wait..." Kurenai signed as Kakashi didn't even asked her to come along.

"Team 8 meet me at the roof as well" Kurenai said performing shushin.

)))) Academy Roof ((((

Both Team 7 and Team 8 are now sitting at the roof top along with their Jonin Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Well why don't we introduce each other, like telling us about your likes, dislikes, hobbies and stuff like that." said Kakashi.

"Why don't you go first sensei so we'll know what to say?" Sakura asked making Kakashi nod.

"I don't see why not...My name is Kakashi Hatake...I have some likes and I have some dislikes...I do have a hobby and I have no goals" Kakashi said making everyone face fault. Kurenai's eyes began to twitch at the introduction, now she was getting a vague idea on why every team he took so far failed.

"What the hell was that! You only told us your name!" Kiba yelled while Kakashi ignored him.

"Never mind about him, I will show you. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends and making new genjutsu. I dislike rapists and perverts..." Kurenai glared at Kiba when she caught him ogling at her making him gulp "...and my dream is to be the strongest genjutsu user among the elemental nations." Kurenai finished with conviction in her voice.

"I'm sure you will achieve it someday sensei!" Naruto exclaimed with Hinata giving a slight nod.

'_Why is he supporting me? ...Is this also a trick?'_ Kurenai contemplated with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay. Why don't you go next?" Kurenai looked at Kiba ignoring Naruto making him frown at her.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I like my family, Akamaru and training! I dislike overly strong smells. My dream...is to be the strongest Inuzuka Clan head!" he finished. Kurenai nodded and motioned for Hinata.

"M-m-my n-n-name is H-hyuuga H-hinata. I l-like my t-team and I admire a p-person who is strong and smart. He inspires m-me to b-be strong." Hinata cast a quick glance over at a 'confused' Naruto. "M-my d-dream is to m-m-make m-my f-f-f-father proud and c-combine the m-main and branch f-families of the Hyuga clan."

'_My, my I didn't know she has that much of a crush on me'_ Naruto thought with an unnoticeable smirk while every except Kurenai wondered who she was taking about.

'_Oh God! I totally forgot about her crush on him! How am I going to tell her he is not the same person that meets the eye and why I am the only one noticing that smug look on his face!'_ Kurenai thought terrified as she saw Naruto's smirk.

Shino took it as his turn as Kurenai didn't say anything "I am known as Aburame Shino. I enjoy reason and logic, as well as order and structure. I pride myself on being able to draw detailed, accurate, conclusions on matters quickly I also enjoy cataloging new species of bugs in Konoha. I don't like people who are illogical or unnecessarily loud. Dreams are illogical."

"Okay can't say anything to that. Why don't you go next pinky?" Kakashi asked as it was his team's turn.

Sakura bristled at the nick name but didn't say anything "I'm Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is..." she glanced at Sasuke and giggled. "Well… the person I like is…" she again glanced at Sasuke and giggled."Umm… my dream for the future…" once again glanced at Sasuke and squealed making a shudder to go down his spine. "The things I dislike are Ino-pig and Naruto!" she finished glaring at Naruto.

"Awww don't be so mean Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered with his eyes closed with Hinata giving a glare at Sakura and Kurenai to gulp.

'_I think she just made him put her on his 'to kill' list'_ Kurenai thought

'_Fan girls...'_ Kakashi signed

"Okay. Why don't you go next blonde?" Kakashi looked at Naruto.

Now, everyone turned to Naruto, who grinned and folded his hands behind his head " My name is Uzumaki Naruto," He eyed Kurenai mischievously for a moment and Kurenai felt herself begin to blush. "I like Kurenai-sensei, ramen and training! I hate people who judge me without knowing about me. My dream is to be the greatest Hokage."

'...and make this village rest in peace forever! Believe it!' Naruto darkly thought.

'_Why did he have to say that!'_ Kurenai blushed crimson as Naruto looked directly at her when he said he liked her.

'_D-Did something happen during their training. B-But I c-can't lose Naruto-kun to Kurenai-sensei!'_ Hinata thought as she and everyone looked between the two thinking how they know each other.

'_Hmmm...It seems Naruto has developed a crush on Kurenai. Can't blame him though too bad Kurenai has her eyes on me hehehehe...I just hope the poor boy doesn't suffer a heart break' _Kakashi giggled thinking he finally broke the Ice shell that made Kurenai the Ice Queen of Konoha.

"Yo! Broody, Why don't you go next?" said Kakashi making Naruto and Kiba to laugh.

Sasuke glared at the three but none the less introduced himself "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike, but I don't really like anything except my mother. And… I don't want to use the word 'dream' but… I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a... certain man."

'Sasuke-kun is so cooooool...' Sakura thought with stars in her eyes.

'_Just as I thought...'_ Kakashi signed.

'_Well at least he is open about it'_ Kurenai thought sarcastically.

"Okay then my cute little Genin! Tomorrow we are going to have survival test to see if you're worthy of the title." Kakashi clapped.

"But Kakashi-sensei we already had a survival test at the academy?" Sakura asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Kakashi was about to give one of his aloof replies but Kurenai cut him "The academy test was only to weed out the weaklings. Tomorrows test will determine your status as a Genin, so be prepared" Kurenai advised making everyone nod at her.

"You took away my fun Kurenai. Oh! Well, team meet me at the training ground 7 tomorrow at 7 AM and don't eat breakfast" before anyone can ask why he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kurenai signed at his antics but didn't say anything to would ruin his plan "Team 8 meet me at training ground 8 at the same time" Kurenai glanced one last time at Naruto and saw him give her a 'we need to talk' look. She shushined away without giving a response.

Team 8 also said their good byes and made their way home, leaving only Team 7 on the roof. It was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"Dobe. My mother asked me to invite you to dinner tonight?" Sasuke informed Naruto.

'_**Just say you're busy!'**_ Kyuubi yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me early teme! Just thinking about her cooking is making me hungry!" Naruto ignored the Kyuubi as usual and took of the roofs towards the Uchiha district.

"Sasuke-kun, can I come as well?" Sakura jumped at the chance to get to know Sasuke's mother.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and went in the same direction as Naruto.

Sakura took that as a yes and followed his lead.

)))) Uchiha Clan District ((((

Sasuke and Sakura caught up to Naruto and together they entered the Uchiha Clan district. It was almost barren of any life making Sakura on edge. But she tried to stay strong in front of her crush as even Naruto didn't seem effected by the lack of general population.

The houses in the clans ground were all empty. The trio began to walk to the far end of the district towards the only house that has lights on.

Mikoto was wearing an apron on her usual clothes, she was setting the dinner on the table when she heard a knock at the door. She washed her hands and went to open the door to meet her guests and saw Sasuke and Naruto removing their foot wear at the door.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun it's nice of you to join us" Mikoto said happy that Naruto came for dinner but she also noticed a pink haired girl with them who seemed rather nervous.

"Hello Uchiha-sama! My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke-kun's team mate. I hope I'm not intruding." Sakura bowed respectfully to the Uchiha matrich.

"It's fine Sakura-san. Sasuke's friends are always welcome here. Why don't you wait in the hall while I prepare the dinner" Mikoto said and signed sadly as she noticed Sasuke already went to his room without saying a word.

She turned when she felt someone pull on her wrist "Come on Mikoto-chan, I'll help you set the table" Naruto said softly making her smile and let him lead her to kitchen all the while holding her hand.

'Why is Naruto behaving so familiar with Uchiha-sama?' Sakura thought confused.

)))) A few Minutes Later ((((

Currently we find the last remaining two Uchiha's with Naruto and Sakura at the dinner table.

"This is great Mikoto-chan! It is almost as good as ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as he ate Mikoto's homemade shushi.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment Naruto-kun" Mikoto giggled while Sasuke and Sakura silently eating their meal with Sakura giving a irritated look at Naruto.

"Hey! Ramen is the best food in the world Mikoto-cha...OW!" Naruto yelped as Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Idiot! Behave and don't call Uchiha-sama like that!" Sakura fumed at Naruto secretly trying to impress Sasuke's mother and him.

Mikoto frowned at the girl "It's alright Sakura-san. Both Naruto-kun and I have known each other for years. I would appreciate if you don't do that again, besides I like it when he calls me as such" Mikoto said dreamily at the end.

Sasuke stopped eating and observed his mother _'Her tone it almost sounded like ...nah that couldn't be it'_

Sasuke just shook his head and went back to eating _'There is no way my mother has thing for the dobe of all people.'_

Sakura wanted to go hide in a box after hearing Sasuke's mother defend Naruto like that "Sorry." She said meekly as silence ensued.

"So, How was your sensei?" Mikoto changed the topic.

"Well he said his name was Kakashi and told us we have some sort of test tomorrow?" Naruto said with Sakura nodding.

"Yeah but he didn't seem serious about it like Kurenai-san" Sakura stated.

Mikoto zoned out of the conversation as soon as she heard the red eyed rookie Jonin's name. She had tried to confront Kurenai to know what was going on between her and Naruto at the end of the last week but found out that she left the village on a mission.

She fumed mentally as thinking about Kurenai made her remember the council meeting at the graduation night.

)))) Flash Back ((((

The council chambers were abuzz with noise. Well at least the civilian council was because they were practically dragged by the ANBU to the council meeting in the middle of the night. Some of the civilians were even wearing night caps trying to rub the sleep from their eyes. The ninjas tried maintain a professional look but you could tell that they were also irritated.

Mikoto was sitting between her long time friend Tsume Inuzuka and the ever stoic Hyuga clan head Hiashi.

"Do you what's this all about?" Mikoto asked Tsume.

"Don't know? But it must be important if they called everyone in the middle of the night?" Tsume yawned.

Mikoto nodded. She just arrived to her house, after giving her report to the Hokage after she and Naruto retrieved the forbidden scroll when an ANBU appeared and informed her about the council meeting.

'Something must have happened after I left...' Mikoto thought looking at the elder council members mainly Koharu, Homura and Danzo for any clues but they seemed just as clueless as well.

The council grew silent as the Hokage entered the chambers with a serious look on his face making all of them tense. It had been long time since they saw him like this.

"What the matter Hizuren?" Koharu asked taking the initiative.

Sarutobi just snapped his fingers, an ANBU with a cat mask appeared beside him. He handed her a scroll and motioned for her to read.

Yugao who was behind the ANBU opened the scroll and began to read it

Hokaga-sama,

My name is Mei Terumi. You probably remember me from our meeting two years ago when I came to ask your aid in the civil war in Kiri. Even though you refused to help us, we were able pull through and win the war against the tyrant Yagura. But we hold no ill will against you and your village and understand your reasoning perfectly.

Now a new rule has been established here in Kiri since Yagura's fall a few months back and Kiri has become somewhat stable. The people of Kiri want to start over again and as such we would like to form an alliance with the leaf. As a symbol oath I offer myself to a marriage contract to the leaf if one Uzumaki Naruto willingly agrees to be my husband.

The Godaime Mizukage

-Mei Terumi.

The sound of the scroll hitting the floor went unnoticed as council members went in an uproar. The civilians and a few ninjas couldn't understand why anyone would willingly want to marry the demon brat. The shinobi council went on high alert, it was normal in the ninja world for country to seek alliance with another after war and a marriage contract was offered to show that the utmost sincerity towards the alliance between the countries.

It was very reasonable of Kiri to make this alliance, as it would help in the improvement of their village. The only strange and suspicions about this was that the Mizukage was offering herself personally and even then instead of choosing a clan heir. She chose a clan less orphan who barely managed to pass the graduation on his third time.

"Wow! That pup is sure is filled of surprise don't you agree Miko..." Tsume looked at her friend and stopped. Mikoto had her fists clenched so hard they were turning white and her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

'Mikoto...' Tsume thought surprised by her behaviour. Mikoto suddenly stood up and slammed her fists on the table

"Hokage-sama! You can't agree to this! It's obliviously some kind of trap!" Mikoto yelled at the aged leader taking many of the council members by surprise.

Before the Hokage could answer a fat merchant from the civilian side stood "Hokage-sama I advise we let them have the demon brat. He is of no use to the village, we can at least make use of the alliance this way" He said with many of the civilian side agreeing with him.

Mikoto's chakra flared as killer intent began to roll of from her "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A DEMON! YOU HEAR ME!" Mikoto glared at the fat ass, her sharingan blazing making him tremble and fall back in his chair. Even the clan heads and Hokage were sweating slightly at her killer intent.

"Mikoto-san! Please calm down! We still haven't made a decision yet!" Sarutobi exclaimed making her sit down on her chair but not before giving on last glare at the civilian council daring anyone to speak.

"Now Shikaku if you will..." Sarutobi said to the Nara clan head taking a smoke from his pipe.

Shikaku Nara who seemed to be sleeping the whole time lazily brought his head up "I agree with Mikoto-san, it is very suspicious Kiri choose Naruto who isn't even a ninja of the leaf until today. It makes you wonder how she even knew Naruto's name..." Shikaku said making Mikoto nod.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. She did meet Naruto that day when she came to ask for help and they did get along quiet well if I remember..." Sarutobi trailed off remembering that day two years ago.

"If that's the case then she might have chosen him because he may be the only person she knew personally about in the leaf and we can assume they didn't want to have any obligation to any clan or clan laws that they face if they had made the marriage contract with a clan heir from a major clan." Hiashi supplied making many fellow clan heads nod. Mikoto frowned, she didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I vote to make this alliance official." Danzo shimura stated speaking for the first time.

Mikoto was about to protest when the Hokage stopped her.

"Please elaborate Danzo..." Sarutobi said looking at Danzo seriously.

Danzo stood from his seat "A marriage contract is an ultimate symbol of faith and loyalty between the two villages making the contract. If one refuses a contract as such when offered, the other Hidden villages will look down on Konoha and as stated in the scroll, the marriage is only made official if Uzumaki agree of his own free will so we wouldn't be forcing him in to anything he doesn't want. We can agree to the contract now and make Uzumaki refuse if we have evidence that it is a fraud."

The old war hawk then looked pointedly at Mikoto "Uchiha-san, you are letting your own personal feelings for the boy get into you're line of thinking. I advise you to refrain yourself from doing as such in the future" He stated taping his cane on the floor for an act finality.

Mikoto gritted her teeth at his words and stopped herself from making any retort. She wasn't in mood to have verbal war with him. So she just sat down and took deep breaths to calm herself before she would end up smothering his.

"I find the reasoning very logical, so I vote for the formation of the alliance" Aburama Shibi said while some people gave him surprised looks noticing him for the first time.

"I vote as well, I think it will be helpful for both of the villages" Yamanka Inochi voted.

"I don't know about the villages but I think it will do well to the poor boy, I vote for the alliance" Achamichi Choza voted.

And soon most of the shinobi council and clan heads followed their suit with the civilians who were more than happy get rid of the 'demon'.

"Come on Mikoto, don't you think your being a bit over protective of him" Tsume said with her hand raised looking at her friend who was still fuming having immersed in her own thoughts.

'_I won't let them take Naruto away!' _

)))) Flash Back End ((((

After finishing dinner Sasuke immediately went to train while Naruto and Sakura decided to help Mikoto clean the dishes. As both said goodbye to Sakura, Mikoto stopped Naruto from leaving by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, do come to visit me from time to time. Sasuke is always training and I get pretty lonely in here all by myself?" Mikoto requested Naruto with her lips curled down showing she was not happy because of the absence of his presence for more than a month.

"Sorry about that Mikoto-chan. I was kind of busy training! I promise to come and visit once every week from now" Naruto promised making her smile and nod.

They both said their goodbyes and went on their ways with Naruto on his way to his apartment and Mikoto to her room.

'_I won't let them take you away Naruto-kun, I won't let anyone take you away from me!"_ Mikoto thought leaning her back against the door of her room.

'_I thought you would get used to it by now'_ Naruto thought jumping from roof to roof.

'**Even if you have somehow convinced me to let you be with other woman that still doesn't mean I have to like it and you know I hate the Uchiha bitch!'** Kyuubi replied from the recesses of his mind.

'_Oh come on! She doesn't even know about you and beside if I remember you practically demanded me to fuck you after our first time!'_ Naruto informed.

'**Shut up! I'm going back to sleep!'** Kyuubi said embarrassed at the mention of that day. Naruto just shook his head and continued on to reach his apartment.

)))) Naruto's Apartment ((((

Naruto entered his apartment opening the door, well he never bother locking it in the first place.

"I hope you're ready for some desert Naruto-kun" a voice said as he turned on the lights.

)) Lemon Scene ((

Naruto turned around instantly recognising the voice. On turning around he was met with a sight that made Naruto junior stand up.

Ayame Ichiraku was sitting on his dinner table with her legs crossed wearing only an apron that barely covered her assets. Ayame stood up and began to walk towards Naruto swaying her hips seductively. She latched on to him crashing her lips with his and began kissing him deeply.

Naruto immediately kissed her back wrapping his arms tightly around her making her breasts press against his chest. He pushed his tongue in to her mouth making her moan. They both pulled back panting for air after a few minutes. Ayame's hand immediately went to the zipper of his pants as she got on her knees.

"You made me wait all week Naruto-kun" Ayame purred as she began drool at the sight of Naruto's 'package'.

Even after so many times, Ayame was still surprised on seeing it. Naruto was rather large for his age, his cock was almost 8 inches with a 2 1/2 inch girth. Any man would kill to have such a thing and Naruto had mentioned to her that it was some kind of side effect of having too much chakra.

"Sorry Ayame the Hokage kept an eye on me with his ANBU so I wasn't able to come" Naruto moaned as Ayame began to lick the head of his cock with her hand stroking the length. She began work way down him length and soon began to deep throat him.

"A-Ah A-Ayame..." Naruto moaned as she hummed making pleasurable shudders to go down his spine.

"I'm Cumming!" Naruto announced. Ayame immediately pushed her head back and began to rapidly stroke him.

"That's it Naruto-kun give me my reward!" said Ayame taking his head in to her mouth.

"Ah!" Naruto grunted as he clenched his fist in her hair trying to push her down making swallow every drop of his cum. Naruto took deep breaths to regain his bearings. Ayame led him to table and bent over it.

"Naruto-kun" Ayame called swaying her behind at him which got Naruto out of his Orgasmic stupor.

"Wow! You sure are very forward today Ayame!" Naruto said as he brought his face to her nether lips and gave a long lick.

"A-Ah please N-Naruto-kun! N-no more teasing, I haven't even masturbated for a whole week. P-please fuck me!" Ayame gave a long moan as he licked her pussy.

Naruto smirked as he aligned himself at her pussy "If you say so Ayame, hope you're ready...''

"N-No not there..."Ayame stopped Naruto before he could penetrate her.

"Huh?"

Ayame brought her hands to her ass cheeks and spread them "I-I want it in my b-behind"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the head on her pussy to get it lubricated.

Ayame just nodded and closed her eyes shut waiting for the intrusion. Naruto brought his cock to her puckered hole and slowly pushed in making his cock head pop in.

"A-Ah.." Ayame grunted in pain. Naruto brought his arms to her hips to get a good grip and slowly forced his way in until her ass was flush against his hips.

"You're so tight Ayame!" Ayame shut her eyes in pain at the intrusion of her posterior. It was very painful than she ever imagined but sucked in her complaints since she was the one who asked for it.

Naruto slowly started to move his hips inch by inch until he was all the way out with only the tip inside.

"Ah...Naruto-kun" Ayame moaned as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure as he started moving.

Naruto took that as the initiative and slammed his hips forward penetrating all the way in.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame screamed in both pleasure and pain as Naruto started to pound her ruthlessly. Soon her first orgasm hit and her juices started to run down the length of her legs as Naruto relentlessly fucked her.

"FASTER! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Ayame screamed like a whore, Naruto more than compiled to her request as he began to use chakra to increase his speed to inhuman levels. Ayame's tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she had her third orgasm, her hardened nipple's were scraping against the table adding to her pleasure.

"I'm goanna c-cum..." Naruto announced as he pulled on Ayame's hair making her arch backwards.

Naruto pulled her apron down making her breasts pop out. He grabbed them roughly squeezing them as the sound of his balls hitting her pussy filled the room as he tried to hold in his impending release.

"Cum in me! Cum in my ass Naruto-kun!" That was the last straw as Naruto growled giving one last hard thrust and pumped his seed in her ass triggering hers as well.

They both slumped on to the table catching their breath as beads of sweat rolled of their bodies.

"That felt so good..." Ayame moaned after a few seconds.

" Who said we were done..." Naruto grinned. It was then Ayame noticed Naruto was still hard.

'Damn it! I'm goanna be sore in the morning!' Ayame thought as she tried to stop him.

"Wait! Naruto...Ah...oh ...god.." and so the room again filled with the moans and grunts of the ramen girl and her number one customer.

)) Lemon End ((

)))) Next Morning ((((

Kurenai was standing in front of Naruto's apartment door hesitating to knock. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him out of her mind. So, she finally got up the nerve and decided to meet him. So, she came to his apartment.

'Get a hold of yourself Kurenai! You're a Jonin for god's sake, what could he possibly do to you except kill you with a single thought!' Kurenai reassured herself.

'Well he could do 'punish' to you if you be a bad girl!' a chibi Kurenai in her mind spoke up. Kurenai blushed at her inner thoughts. Ever since that day, Kurenai felt slightly aroused whenever she started thinking about Naruto. It was getting worse day by day, she even began to have wet dreams about him.

'Must be the effect of that dammed seal!' Kurenai thought fiercely touching the spot on her neck where the now invisible seal was.

But she couldn't just avoid Naruto forever, so she moved her hand forward and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Kurenai-san? It's you!" a cheerful voice spoke.

Kurenai looked up to see the ramen girl from stand she went with Naruto a week ago.

"Ayame-san?" Kurenai stated. She to a look over her once to see she was...glowing.

"You must be here for Naruto-kun. He's inside, I'm sorry but I have to go. I'm already late to open the store as it is."

"Wait! I..." Ayame rushed as she pushed Kurenai inside the apartment and started to go the stairs with slight limp in each step.

'But she doesn't seem to be in pain...' Kurenai thought confused. She had seen that look on the ramen girl's face before but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Are you going to stand in the door way all day?" A voice said startling Kurenai.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kurenai turned around with a hand over heart to slow down the rapid beating and meet the sight of an amused looking Naruto wearing a black T-shirt and his usual orange pants.

"Don't scare me like th..." Kurenai stopped when she smelled something 'funny' in the air. She took another sniff of it and it clicked in her mind the 'glow', the 'limp' and the 'smell'. It only happened when woman had...

"Y-Y-You...h-h-her... oh god..." Kurenai spluttered accusingly pointing a shaking finger at Naruto. Kurenai face became cheery red and she fainted.

"Hmmm? Who knew she was a closet pervert?" Naruto signed looking at the blood leaking out of her nose.

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

There you have it People! My very own first lemon! And before anyone thinks the lemon doesn't fit in, If you read the first chapter you would have guessed it was Ayame who helped Naruto to knock out Kurenai. So, she came to his apartment to claim her 'reward'. So, should I continue writing lemons? or should I give a vague idea on it? Tell me?

As I said I've edited the chapters and corrected ALL of the grammar and spelling mistakes. If you're interested you can read them briefly and praise me on my improvement!

Well to finish off, since some of the readers asked me why I'm so adamant on getting reviews I've decided to tell you my 'story'.

To begin with I've this friend who has another 'friend' and we both made a bet with the terms, If I got over 200 reviews on my first 10 chapters then he'll buy me a Sony PSP but if I don't then I'll have to pay for his food bills for week.

Now that may not seem like much but this guys eats like...Errr I don't remember the word but he does eat A LOT! Even though he looks like flag pole. So, please everyone bless me with this divine power that you hold which are known as reviews! And save me from the fate of bankrupting!

Thank You!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note:

Some of the readers expressed 'unique' doubts that I didn't expect. That is the seal being some type of mate mark. This is for those-No, it's not a mate mark. It like I explained it just his version of a slave seal. In canon it was mentioned that the caged bird seal was applied so that their blood line doesn't get in the hands of the enemy, but it also made the main family treat the branch family as their slaves. Naruto just improved the seal making his own version of it. The effects of the seal and his relation with the woman will be explained as the story goes on.

I hope that clears your doubts.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah''demon talking

)))) Last Time ((((

"Are you going to stand in the door way all day?" A voice said startling Kurenai.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kurenai turned around with a hand over heart to slow down the rapid beating and meet the sight of an amused looking Naruto wearing a black T-shirt and his usual orange pants.

"Don't scare me like th..." Kurenai stopped when she smelled something 'funny' in the air. She took another sniff of it and it clicked in her mind the 'glow', the 'limp' and the 'smell'. It only happened when woman had...

"Y-Y-You...h-h-her... oh god..." Kurenai spluttered accusingly pointing a shaking finger at Naruto. Kurenai face became cheery red and she fainted.

"Hmmm? Who knew she was a closet pervert?" Naruto signed looking at the blood leaking out of her nose.

Chapter-6: Confrontations.

Kurenai Yuhi was sitting across a table with her friends Anko Mitarashi, Inuzuka Hana and Uzuki Yugao along her fellow Jonin namely Sarutobi Azuma, Hataka Kakashi and Might Gay in the dango restaurant not really paying attention to any of them lost in her thoughts about a certain blond ninja.

"Yosh! My rival has finally decided to take a team and pass on his flames of youth!" Gai exclaimed giving a nice Gai pose.

"Hn. Did you say something?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

All of them began to laugh at Gai's expense as he began to cry anime tears ranting about Kakashi's hippy attitude. The laughter however stopped as they noticed something; or rather someone was missing in the fun. They turned to Kurenai, only to find Kurenai blankly staring at the table deep in thought.

"Are you alright Kure..?" Anko raised a hand to cut off Asuma's question.

"Having dirty thoughts about your boyfriend Kure-chan?"Anko asked like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Kurenai nodded paying half attention to her question but then her eyes widened.

"W-What? Anko!" Everyone snickered, it was not every day you see Kurenai face turn the same colour as her eyes while Kakashi giggled for different reason but they didn't pay any attention since he does giggle all the time.

"So, How did your team do Asuma?" Kurenai changed the subject.

They have just reported the Hokage after giving the Genin test to their teams before coming here. Only Team 7, Team 8 and Team 10 have managed to pass the test and the rest of the students were sent away to the academy to repeat their final year.

"Tsk, Shiakmaru went off to sleep saying it was too troublesome to fight and told me to let Chouji and Ino to pass . I'm still confused, I don't know if he saw through my test, or was he just being lazy?" Asuma explained lighting his smoke.

"Well that's a Nara for you!" Hana supplied making them share a laugh.

"What about you Kurenai-san? How did your students proved their flames of youth!" Each had a massive sweat drop at the double meaning of his question.

"They didn't have much of a problem. They were easily able to catch me and worked together from the beginning" Kurenai sighed, she only put half hearted effort in to the test due to that incident in the morning.

"What about you sempai? How did your team do?" Yuago asked her former ANBU captain.

"Yeah Kakashi, I never thought you would move your lazy ass enough to actually take a team?" Anko grinned.

Kakashi ignored the jab and answered "Maa, maa, The Hokage and the council suggested it was finally time I take on apprentices..."

'_More like threatened to make his life miserable if he failed another team'_ surprisingly everyone thought the same thing.

"...but they did rather well especially the Uchiha, he was quite impressive" Kakashi added.

"Well that's to be expected, he is the rookie of the year after all. How about him, The Uzumaki kid?" Hana asked curious about the demon container.

Kurenai tensed at the mention of Naruto which was only noticed by Anko but she also looked at Kakashi expectedly.

"Well he did surprise me with the shadow clones but he didn't seem to have any other special skills?" Kakashi mused.

"That's it! I thought he would do a lot more than that since he defeated and killed Mizuki and Iruka. Are you saying it was all luck?'' Hana asked disbelieving.

Yuago suddenly laughed getting the attention of all of them.

"What's so funny Yuago?" Anko inquired.

"I-It's just you reminded me of the last council meeting" Yuago said controlling her fits of laughter and noticing everyone's curious gaze continued.

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet, but believe me you're in for a surprise for this one?"

"Wait! My mom mentioned something about Mikoto-sama being upset in the last meeting is it the same one you're talking about?" Hana aked.

"Ah, Yes! She was so livid about it I think some civilians pissed on the spot under her glare!" They all looked at each other and then at Yuago who sat tight lipped. They all sighed knowing they were not going to get any information out of the ANBU commander.

"Kakashi, what is your opinion of Naruto?" Kurenai asked suddenly.

"Well, he was loud, obnoxious and a total idiot without any tact." The rest had a massive sweat drop at his blunt deduction of the boy's skills.

'_Why are you doing this Naruto? What will you achieve by making yourself look weaker than you really are?'_ Kurenai again spaced out for a moment trying to figure out the blond enigma that was Naruto but then she noticed Anko looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What's the matter Anko?" The rest of them stopped their conversations and all of them looked at the duo.

Anko didn't take her eyes off Kurenai for a second as she brought her elbows to the table chewing on her dango stick and placed her head on the wrist of her right hand.

"Why don't you tell me, what the matter is?" Anko said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kurenai asked confused at her friend's behaviour.

"You seem to be distracted lately, is there something you should know about?" Anko asked wiggled her eyebrows with a dango stick in her mouth.

Kurenai's eyes widened and her cheeks went a little red.

'_Have I been that obvious?'_ Kurenai asked herself.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Anko." Kurenai mentally berated herself for spluttering and she felt like frog caught by a snake at seeing Anko's grin.

The snake mistress grin only widened, she swung her arm to the side catching Kurenai in a head lock and began to playfully rub her fist at the top of her friend's head.

"You know you can't hide anything from me for too long Kure-chan! So, tell us who the lucky guy is? I promise I won't do anything...much" Anko added

"I-It's nothing like that Anko!"Kurenai tried to defend herself.

"Kure-chan, you should have told us" Yuago said sounding hurt.

"First Yuago and now you too! How long have you been doing this?" Hana teased.

Kurenai finally untangled herself from Anko and tried to not reveal anything of her new relationship with Naruto.

"There nothing going on like that, you know I will tell you guys if I started seeing someone" Kurenai said looking at them making sure her voice doesn't break.

Anko did believe her one bit "Oh, come on girl. You can't lie to me. It's written all over your face! You are smitten over someone like a love sick puppy!" Anko said all the while poking her forefinger on Kurenai's nose while Hana and Yuago nodding in affirmation.

'_Hmmm...Puppy...I couldn't have said better myself Anko! Icha Icha-Puppy love!'_ where the thoughts of a certain masked Jonin.

"Just tell us. Is it one of these guys?" Hana asked pointing at three males present at the table.

"Kurenai! Have you fallen for my spring time of youth!" Gai exclaimed while Asuma blushed at the idea and Kakashi giggled.

"No Gai! And it's nothing like that!" yelled a flustered Kurenai.

Kakashi just got up from her seat and went towards Kurenai "Don't rush it Kurenai. The situation is not always as bad as it seems, take your time and get to know him better." Kakashi gave her an eye smile before patting her back and made his way out.

Everyone sat in stunned silence; they were still looking at were Kakashi exited.

"What was that all about?" Asuma finally asked looking at the rest who were sill dumb struck.

"Yosh! My rival has taken it upon himself to spread his spring time of youth!"

"..."

)))) Training Ground ((((

It was around midnight Kurenai was sitting under a tree beside the lake near the training ground 7, she was looking irately at the piece of paper in her hand.

Come to this place tonight if you want answers

Naruto.

Naruto had already left by the time she had woken up from her 'shock' induced state in his apartment. The paper was struck to her forehead giving the directions of the training field. After saying goodbye's to her friend's, she directly came here to meet him. She had been waiting for an hour, or so and her patience was reaching its limits.

'_Where the hell is he?'_ Kurenai thought in irritation but her expression softened as she gazed at the shining star filled sky.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?"

"Kyaaaaa!" Kurenai couldn't believe she got startled for the second time that day, not to mention by the same person. She glared at the laughing man who now stood beside her.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Kurenai glared at the blonde.

"I disagree; it was rather cute if you ask me." Kurenai had to use all her experience as a shinobi to not pout. She was still having a hard time keeping the facade she put around that her friend Anko managed to break sometimes. But around him it was like the invisible barrier she built around herself has been lifted.

"Why were you late?" Kurenai changed the topic.

"I wasn't late, I actually arrived an hour before you did" Naruto smirked at her.

"W-What? Then why didn't you come and meet me?" Kurenai asked stunned.

"You're one to talk. You have been avoiding me for a week" Naruto said sitting beside her under the tree.

They both sat in silence with Naruto deciding to let her start the conversation and Kurenai thinking on how to begin the conversation.

"That ramen girl, what was she doing in your apartment?" Kurenai asked looking at a rock that suddenly caught her 'interest' sounding 'not' jealous.

'_YES! I'm not jealous!'_ Kurenai mentally reassured herself even though the only thing running through her head were the different scenarios of how the ramen girl and Naruto did 'things' to each other.

Naruto raised an eye brow looking at Kurenai. He was certainly didn't expect this to be thing she would ask first.

'_Hmmm. I guess this situation is better than I thought' _Naruto mused smirking mentally.

"Oooh you know, we were hogging around" Naruto said innocently. Kurenai grew a tick mark at his answer

"Okay. Mind telling why you were 'hogging' around then" any normal male in Konoha would have run with their hands between their legs with glare Kurenai was giving Naruto right now.

But Naruto was not normal by any means "Wow, you sound rather jealous" Naruto teased unfazed under her glare.

Kurenai's eyes widened when he said that "I...I..." she stopped as Naruto turned serious before she could make a remark.

"She was one of my test subjects for the seal" Naruto stated seriously.

"Test subjects..." Kurenai trailed off as if testing the word. A flash of special Jonin Anko went through her head.

"Well let's just say it didn't end well for me when I first applied the seal" Naruto said in a trance not sensing the mood shift remembering a certain red headed rebellion leader.

Kurenai clenched her fist as anger washed over her, memories of the state of her dear friend Anko played in her mind.

"You're just like him..."Kurenai stated calmly, her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

"What..." Naruto turned around coming back from his memory lane, when he felt the fluctuations in the seal, warning him of the negative emotions building against him in Kurenai.

"You're just like Orochimararu! You use people to get what you want and then throw them away!"Kurenai yelled standing up.

SLA..!

Naruto caught Kurenai's wrist inches away from his face. He could have used the seal to subdue her but that would have made her angrier instead of calming her down.

Kurenai glared looking directly into Naruto's eyes not caring about the seal. She thought he was going to make a snide comment. So, imagine her surprise when he pulled her towards him which resulted in her landing awkwardly in his lap as he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"L-Let me go!" Kurenai said as her anger was rapidly draining and being replaced with confusion. She tried to push Naruto away but her position made it impossible and Naruto only held her tighter.

"I'm not going to abandon you..." Naruto began making her eyes widen as she stopped struggling, he pulled back so he could look at her stunned face.

"Because unlike Orochimaru, I care about you" Naruto said looking directly in to her crimson eyes.

'_H-He cares about me...'_ Kurenai thought as a foreign feeling began to flutter in her stomach.

Kurenai's heart began beat rapidly when she saw Naruto began to lean in as if to kiss her, she closed her eyes waiting to feel his lips on hers but was rather disappointed when he just hugged her again.

"Besides..." Naruto gained a devious smirk as he spoke next to her ear.

Kurenai could feel his hot breath tickling her neck as he spoke causing shudders to run up her spine as he continued, his voice felt different as well it was more...husky.

"I promise. I will give you everything you will ever need and more" His tone made her body heat up like it was on fire. She had to bit on her bottom lip to contain herself from moaning out loud.

'_Why do I always end up like this with him..._' Kurenai wondered slowly wrapping her arms around him but she wasn't going to complain, she felt rather warm and comfortable this time.

"What do you want?" Kurenai asked slowly with her eyes closed enjoying the embrace oblivious to the devilish grin on Naruto's face.

If possible Naruto's grin only widened at hearing her. He slowly pulled back so he could look at her.

"Tell me everything you know about chakra control exercises..."

)))) Next Morning ((((

"Yahoo! We are finally going to take our first mission!" Kiba yelled excited looking at his team mates and sensei with Akamaru barking in approval on top of his head.

Team 8 stopped on their tracks to the Hokage tower when they heard the bushes rustle.

"Ow that hurt!" a familiar voice said making them relax.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said emerging out of the bushes.

"N-Naru-to-k-kun..."Hinata spluttered thinking her crush came to see her.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? Don't tell me forgot the way to your training ground" Kiba insulted with Shino casting a curious glance at Naruto wanting to know as well.

"Shut it dog breath! I would never got lost with how you stink up to miles, I'm here to talk to Kurenai-chan" Naruto stuck his tongue at Kiba making his go red in anger.

Hinata's hopes came crashing at the moment Naruto mentioned 'Kurenai-chan'. She narrowed her eyes at her sensei.

'_What does Naruto-kun want with her?'_

"Why don't you three go ahead, I will join in after talking to Naruto?" Kurenai suggested trying to control the situation before it got out of hand.

Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he grabbed Kurenai's wrist and dragged her in to the bushes away from her team. Kurenai turned around when the rest were out of sight.

"What happened Naruto? I thought we agreed to meet tonig...?" Kurenai didn't get to finish her sentence as Naruto stood on his tip toes and crashed his lips against her, pressing her back to a tree.

Kurenai got over the surprise in a second and immediately kissed him back with much vigour then last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, her fingers tangled in blonde locks.

"Kurenai-sensei what should we...Huh?" Kiba scratched his head confused.

"Are you sure they were here?" Akamaru just tilted his hear making Kiba sigh.

Kurenai let out breath of relief as she watched Kiba go.

"That was close" Kurenai thought out loud dropping the genjutsu. She looked the side at not hearing a response and only saw a piece of paper in Naruto's place.

Consider that a reward for helping last night.

'_See I told you he was a good kisser'_ The chibi Kurenai which had been acting up lately giggled in her mind.

Kurenai just brought a finger to her lips softly touching them with her cheeks flaring at what she had done.

'_May be this isn't as bad as I thought...'_ Kurenai thought dreamily.

)))) Else Ware ((((

"What is the meaning of this?" a large man with a sword on back yelled throwing a scroll at the desk.

The person behind the desk just looked at the scroll paying no mind to the furious man. The person was wearing Kage robes and hat with the kanji of water on it. She had red hair with a beautiful shade of emerald eyes.

Mei smiled looking at the scroll with leaf symbol engraved o it "So they accepted my proposal..." She said after reading the scroll.

SLAM!

The man slammed his fist at the table breaking it in half while the two body guards stood at the side one calm and other looking nervous.

"What the hell were you thinking forming alliance with Konoha when they refused to help us in the war!"

"I don't see the problem here Zabuza. We need a strong ally to recover our village quickly" Mei said never dropping her smile.

The man now recognised as Zabuza Momochi didn't look convinced one bit "Fine! I understand the alliance, But why did you... you offer yourself to marry some no name punk! Did you lose your mind!" Zabuza yelled out raged at the idea of her marrying.

Mei smile dropped and before Zabuza knew it he was pinned to the far wall of the room with furious Kage glaring daggers at him. Mei began to lift Zabuza by the throat until he and his sword on his back were suspending in the air. Her eyes tuned crimson with slits as the whole room was flushed with immense killer intent. The other occupants in the room Ao and chojuro were on their knees struggling to breath.

"Zabuza if you dare insult my fiancé again then...**I'LL KILL YOU!"** Zabuza's whole body began to shiver in fear of the woman before him. He knew she was capable of finishing her threat, he witnessed it first hand as she fought Yagura. So, he gave her a weak nod.

Mei held him for a second before throwing him at the floor. The three males in the room sighed in relief as she calmed down.

"Chojuro clean this mess!" Mei barked out an order before leaving the room with Ao following her.

"A-Are you o-okay s-sempai?" Zabuza just got up and left the room without answering.

"Mei-sama if you don't mind me a-asking why did you propose the m-marriage?" Ao hesitated to ask making Mei look at him. He began to sweat profusely thinking of ways to escape if she decided to kill him. But his worries went away as she smiled.

"It's rather simple Ao..." Mei paused for dramatic effect causing Ao to lean in "...I'm in love!" Mei squealed like a school girl and went skipping her way through out the corridor until she was out of site.

Ao just stood as rock staring in to space, a gust of wind somehow managed to enter the closed room as it blew past him. He could only think of one though at her ridiculous answer.

_'Back in my days...'_

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

So people, how was it? I had so many ideas running through my head for this chapter about the conversations. Do you feel they were good enough? The action will come from this point on, so don't worry and you know the drill, east and west REVIEWS are the best!

So review alright!

By the way if any of you are interested in fairy tail. You should check out the Dragon Slayer by shinji01ikari. I feel like it didn't get the response it deserved.

That's all for now! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I have wrote the process above the list of names.

Sorry, this is not an update. I just came from my two day vacation with my girl friend and logged in to find out about the new 'stipulations'.

WHAT THE HELL! They are deleting the stories containing lemons! What kinds of people run this site any way? I doubt there is 10 year old that doesn't know about smut! What are the goanna order us next? Write stories on teletubies!

Can we even contact these people? If so then we should all make request to put age verification instead removing the profile altogether. Come on readers if we don't give reaction to something like this then we all e doomed to read stories without lemons. Even though there are other adult sites, we can't find what we want as easily like fan fiction, So please make an effort to contact them.

Some people are saying they only look in the summaries but we already lost great authors like pentupfury and many others whose user accounts have been removed. I request all of you to goto help below the logout option in the page and click on support and send a petion including other writer names in the site using your email account, the address is support , please do this to save our favorite stories.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

You just need to go to help below the log out option on the top left and you will find support. By clicking on it you will see email address Support .net. You just have send a message to this address from your email account. Just copy and paste the petition from my story and and send to them. Okay.  
I can't seem to send the right address. Just check out support and send it.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

fearme80


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah''demon talking

A/N:

Sorry for keeping you waiting, I just have been upset by actions of the site administrators. Those guys deleted most of my favourite Inuyasha and Naruto stories. Those fools even deleted pentupfury's account, he may not be the best author but his stories were the first one's I ever read in the site and I wasn't even able to copy at least one of his stories. So, I pretty much have been on a downhill people (sniff, sniff) and that stupid adult fanfiction site is horrendous and it sucks and not in a good way. I had to search for a whole day to find a single story!

By the way the petition is still in the last chapter and it seems they are also changing the web page and the help is at the bottom if any of you hadn't noticed it and I'll remove the petition on posting the next chapter.

)))) Last Time ((((

Mei smile dropped and before Zabuza knew it he was pinned to the far wall of the room with furious Kage glaring daggers at him. Mei began to lift Zabuza by the throat until he and his sword on his back were suspending in the air. Her eyes tuned crimson with slits as the whole room was flushed with immense killer intent. The other occupants in the room Ao and chojuro were on their knees struggling to breath.

"Zabuza if you dare insult my fiancé again then...**I'LL KILL YOU!"** Zabuza's whole body began to shiver in fear of the woman before him. He knew she was capable of finishing her threat, he witnessed it first hand as she fought Yagura. So, he gave her a weak nod.

Mei held him for a second before throwing him at the floor. The three males in the room sighed in relief as she calmed down.

"Mei-sama if you don't mind me a-asking why did you propose the m-marriage?" Ao hesitated to ask making Mei look at him. He began to sweat profusely thinking of ways to escape if she decided to kill him. But his worries went away as she smiled.

"It's rather simple Ao..." Mei paused for dramatic effect causing Ao to lean in "...I'm in love!" Mei squealed like a school girl and went skipping her way through out the corridor until she was out of site.

Ao just stood as rock staring in to space, a gust of wind somehow managed to enter the closed room as it blew past him. He could only think of one though at her ridiculous answer.

'_Back in my days...'_

Chapter-7: Missions

"M-mmhh...a-aahhh..." Kurenai moaned at the ministrations of the whisker marked blond was doing . She clenched the sheets of her bed tightly in one of her hand as the other went around his neck holding on to his blonde locks.

"N-Naruto..." she gripped on to his hair tighter and pushed him in to her neck line.

Naruto began to trail kisses up her jaw, making her clothed body squirm under his own.

"You're getting so wet Kure-chan..." Naruto smirked as he looked at her breathless face.

"D-Don't say t-things like that..." Kurenai said flustered turning away from him, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air.

Naruto gripped her chin turning her head so that she was facing him "Don't be shy Kure-cha..." Naruto got a perverted grin on his face.

"Tell me, does it turn you on knowing someone younger is doing this to you?" Naruto accentuated by squeezing her right breast making her moan in pleasure.

"I...I..." Kurenai couldn't even form a coherent thought; all the dirty talk added with his gentle touches was making her mind go hay ware so she just shut her eyes too embarrassed to look at him.

'_...sensei...'_

"...f-feel..."

'_I-I think s-she having a b-bad d-dream'_

'_What are those voices?'_

"Mhmmmm..." Kurenai squinted her eyes. She saw three blurry figures standing over her. Her vision slowly cleared and she recognised the three figures as her students who all had concerned expressions on their faces.

"A-are you okay s-sensei?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Y-yes ..." Kurenai answered holding her head trying to regain her bearings.

"What happened?"

"You told us to spar and fell asleep watching us." Shino answered adjusting his glasses.

"A-Are you feeling well sensei? Y-You were m-m-moaning in your sleep." Hinata asked poking her index fingers together concerned for her teacher's health.

"Yeah, you seemed like you were having a nightma...hey do you smell that?" Kiba sniffed looking around.

Kurenai's eyes widened as felt something dripping down her inner thigh. She went beet red as she remembered her 'nightmare'.

"W-What is it Kiba?" Hinata inquired her teammate turning away from Kurenai while Shino also looked on curious.

Kurenai was jolted out of her thoughts as she realised just exactly that the scent was.

'_DAMN HIS NOSE! I must do something before he finds out!'_ Kurenai mentally panicked but it was too late.

"It smells like..." Kiba trailed off with his slitted eyes landing on his sensei just as she was about to speak.

THUMP!

Kiba blasted backwards with a fountain of blood pouring out of his nose and a weird smile on his face.

"Hinata? Shino?" Kurenai called getting their attention before they could go to aid their teammate.

"I'm not feeling well today. You three can take the day off after waking Kiba, Bye!" Kurenai said quickly and shushined so they can't see the redness on her face.

Hinata and Shino just shared a look before they went to wake up the third member of their team who was making giggling noises in his unconscious state.

"Cyclops here, are you ready?"

"Pinky here, I'm in point A. Ready."

"Blondy here, I'm in point B. Ready."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Come on teme, use the code word!"

"I'm not saying it! Of all people why did the dobe have to choose the names!"

"Don't complain Sasuke. We all lost to Naruto in the draw, you can choose code names next time?"

"...Fine! Duck butt-sama here at point C, ready." Sasuke said reluctantly while Naruto snickered.

'_See I told you I will make him say it'_ Naruto thought with an ear splitting grin making the Kyuubi grumble under her breath.

'**Tsk. Why can't I ever win a bet against you!'** Kyuubi replied with a scowl.

'_It's not my fault that you lose all the time. In fact I think you should be called the legendary sucker!'_

_Somewhere in the elemental nations a busty blond woman with pig tails sneezed making the cards in her hand fly away._

"_Hey! I was going to win that!"_

"Guys, don't get distracted." Kakashi refrained.

"Hai."

"Target on sight at C, orders."

"Okay. Strike on ...3...2..."

"Blondy here, target caught!"

"...1... huh?" Naruto came out of the tree line with a deadly pale cat in his hand.

"Is it Tora?" Kakashi asked surprised but none the less flipped a page in his little orange book.

"Yeah..." came Sakura's voice, though she seemed to be surprised "...red ribbon on left ear, brown and white fur. This is Tora alright."

"What did you do to the cat dobe?" Sasuke asked intrigued eyeing the rigid cat in Naruto's arms while walking next to Sakura and Kakashi to the Hokage tower for delivering the mission report.

"Hey don't blame me! It was already like this, maybe it's sick!" Naruto yelled at his teammates and increased his pace moving ahead.

'_I wonder is it because of the nine tails?'_ Kakashi thought observing Naruto and his other students.

It was a lie. This was not the first time this happened to him. The animals that lived in the forest and Inuzuka dog familiars have always been afraid of his presence near them but he already had hunch on the reason.

'_Is it because of you Kyuubi?'_ Naruto asked the resident demoness in his head.

'**I am not exactly sure.** **Maybe my chakra is very intense for these creatures?'** Kyuubi reasoned.

Naruto nodded at that since he was thinking the same thing.

'_**I doubt my chakra will do that, I'm sure it is because of that essence in him but it didn't act up since the time we met. I will have to talk to him if it happens again.'**_ Kyuubi mused shuddering at the thought of that creature.

)))) Hokage Tower ((((

"Well done Team 7" said Sarutobi seeing they had returned from bringing back Tora.

"Ah! Tora-chan your back!'' came the cry of the fire Daimyo's wife. The Hokage was about to give a sympathetic look towards the cat as the woman took it from Naruto's arms when something he didn't know he would see in his life time happened. Instead of pushing her away the cat began to 'snuggle' in to the woman chest!

Sarutobi had a massive sweat drop when he caught the cat peeking at Naruto and hiding in her chest again as if seeking protection in it.

"Ahem! We have a couple more missions for you." He begins after he got everyone's attention and shift's through his papers for the next task.

"What do we have here? We have picking up dog poop at Inuzuka canals, weeding gardens, cleaning my garage, helping old ladies cross the street, and…..."

'_That's it! I can't take this crap anymore!'_

"NO!" shouted Naruto suddenly making everyone jump in shock.

"I am tired of all these chores old man!" shouted Naruto. "Don't you have any real missions?"

"For once I agree with the dobe," said Sasuke. "I demand a mission that that is more challenging and worthy of an Uchiha."

"Yeah give us a real shinobi mission!" Sakura nodded with her teammates but mainly to her 'Sasuke-kun' making Kakashi face palm. He knew this was coming.

"But Team 7 has only been active for only one month now and you three are still too green. Till we feel that you are ready you will be given simple missions ... "

"Come on Grandpa." pleaded Naruto cutting the Hokage off.

"Allow me to explain Hokage-sama." said the Kakashi placing his book away.

"Missions are based on a letter system with A being at the top and D at the bottom. A-ranked missions are for jonin and ANBU. B-ranked missions are for rookie jonin and high chunin. C-ranked missions go to chunin and experienced genin. D-ranked missions are for you rookies so that you can work on teamwork. We will get the occasional S-ranked mission, but that's not for you to worry about."

"But how are you supposed to know when we are ready for something when we don't do anything to prove it? We could hunt down that stupid cat for years and it would show you how well we can perform on a higher ranked mission?" demanded Sasuke.

"Isn't there a mission that we can do? We're not asking for an assignation mission or anything major, just a chance to prove that we can do something more than what we are doing now!" added Sakura trying to sound as cool as her crush.

'_At least I didn't have to make a complete fool out myself'_ Naruto thought pleased at the way the conversation went.

'**I guess they are useful for something' **Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

The Hokage took a drag from his pipe. He hated to admit it but they had a point. Perhaps it was time for them to see the real world.

"Very well" said the Hokage. "We do happen to have a mission that Team Seven would be able to do. It is a simple escort mission."

"What kind of escort are we doing? Are we protecting some Daimyo? Or maybe a princess?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Easy..." laughed the Hokage.

"I was about to introduce him. You may come in now." Team 7 turned their head to face the door on the other side of the room. Slowly it opened to reveal an old drunk man holding a large bottle of sake.

"What's this?" he asked taking a swing from his bottle.

"I thought I hired some ninja and these are just some stupid brats. A blonde midget with a super stupid looking face, a guy with duck ass hair cut and..."

Naruto's and Sasuke's angry looks turned to one of confusion as the old drunk began to look at Sakura with a critical eye, especially the 'chest' area. After what seemed to be an eternity of staring he finally spoke.

"...why are you dressed like a girl?" Sakura went beet red with anger as fumes of smoke came out of her ears while the other male in the room were snickering to themselves.

'**Does this mean Sasuke isn't gay as we thought!' **Kyuubi rolled in laughter in her bed inside the cage.

Naruto closed his mouth using both his hand resisting the urge to stop himself from saying that out loud.

"I AM A GIRL! YOU OLD GEEZER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sakura screeched making a bee line towards the bastard.

"Clam down Sakura. We will get no pay if we kill our client before the mission." said Kakashi as he held on to the back of Sakura's dress. Sakura glared one last time before backing away.

"Tazuna-san, you should never judge a shinobi by their age. I assure you my ninja are more than capable of protecting you." The Hokage stated. It was a common occurrence for civilians to under estimate ninja they hired.

"Well I'll take your word for it. I am the super bridge builder Tazuna..." the person now known as Tazuna said after he took a gulp of sake.

"I am expecting super protection for you until I get back to my home country and finish the bridge!" His introduction earned eye twitches from the members of Team 7.

"Alright team..." said Kakashi getting their attention. "...I want you all to go and pack your gear and supplies for a weak and be ready to leave. Meet at the north gate early tomorrow." ordered Kakashi before puffing out via shunshin.

The other three began their walk home with Sakura giving one last glare at Tazuna who was too drunk to notice the world around him.

After the three parted ways Naruto looked up at the sky to see the sun was still high in the sky.

'_It's still noon, I am not hungry yet. I should go and train.'_

)))) Training Ground ((((

Naruto arrived at his normal and regular training ground to see a now familiar presence.

"Now this is a surprise, you're here early?"

Kurenai who was sitting on a rock at edge of the lake looking over it immediately perked up on hearing his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked again as he began to walk towards her because she should normally be with her team at this time.

"I wasn't feeling well today so, I gave the day off for my team today." Kurenai nervously told half truth, well he didn't need to know that she was having dreams of him doing lewd things to her did he?

Naruto just raised an eyebrow but decided to drop the matter. He brought his hands together for his favourite hand seal and formed a few shadow clones. Already knowing the orders the clones went to train some going to the lake to fight on water while the remaining went in to the forest to practice kunai balancing.

The real Naruto walked up to Kurenai and took a seat next to her on the rock.

"I'm still surprised you managed to perfect tree climbing and water walking in just a month. Not only that but you managed to do Kunai balancing as well." Kurenai said awed as she watched the clones fight on top of water.

"I will require all the control I can get to master those jutsu." Naruto said absentmindedly thinking about the scrolls he found on the night of graduation over a month ago.

"Jutsu? What type of Jutsu will require you to learn ANBU level chakra control exercises?" Kurenai asked her curiosity peeking while unconsciously decreasing the distance them. He had never mentioned anything about learning about any type Jutsu in the past month since they began their secret training.

"My normal chakra reserves are large as it is, added to that me being a Jinchuuriki only makes my chakra control suck." Naruto said leaning back with his hands on the rock ignoring that their shoulders brushed against each other.

"Oh?" Kurenai said as silence enveloped between them except the occasional grunts and dispelling noises made by the clones that were still fighting at a distance.

'_Why isn't he doing anything? He's always been very forward before.'_ Kurenai thought as she intentionally brushed her shoulder against his this time.

'**You are a bastard you know that Naruto! Now that she wants you, you're playing hard to get!' **Naruto just smirked as he ignored Kurenai's attempt again.

'_What is wrong with him? Does he want me to keep rubbing him all day!'_ Kurenai thought agitated but then bit her inner lip at the thought that crossed her mind.

'_Wait! Does he...Does he want me to do it?'_ Kurenai gulped.

'_I...I don't care anymore! I need him to touch me!'_ Kurenai's eyes burned with determination and she slowly moved her hand towards his even if her hand was shaking in anticipation.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kurenai jerked her hand away instantly. She shot up to face the new arrival and blinked in surprise.

'**Talk about bad timing?' **Kyuubi said her tone turning to that of irritation.

'_For once I agree with you.'_ Naruto sighed.

"Uchiha-sama?" Kurenai asked confused on seeing the woman glaring daggers at her.

'_This could be troublesome'_ Naruto pulled Nara on seeing the woman standing and staring at each other in a stale mate.

"Mikoto-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the Uchiha matriach and hugged her making both women's eyes widen at the action.

"Naruto-kun..." Mikoto said surprised at the unexpected but very much welcomed contact as she embraced him back completely forgetting about Kurenai.

Kurenai was seething, her jealousy reaching its peak and still flaring to unimaginable levels at the sight.

'_What is she doing here? How does Naruto know her? Does she have a seal as well? But Naruto said, me and Ayame were the only ones with the seal. Did he lie to me!' _Kurenai mind was in turmoil at the thoughts her lips forming a thin line with a frown marring her beautiful face.

"Ahem!" Kurenai 'coughed' breaking the moment and reminding them of her presence.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki duo parted for each other and faced Kurenai with the former having an almost unnoticeable satisfied smirk on her face up on seeing the other woman's posture.

"Oh! By the way Mikoto-chan this is Kurenai-sensei...Kurenai-sensei this is Mikoto-chan..." Naruto introduced them hoping it would ease the tension between the two.

'**You got fucked up again'** Kyuubi commented.

'What?' Naruto surprise quickly faded away and he cursed himself as Kurenai became stiff with her frown deepening.

'_Sensei...'_ Kurenai repeated the word bitterly as the smile the clan heads face only increased at the way Naruto addressed them.

"Hello Kurenai-san. It's nice to finally meet you in person. I have heard a lot about you" Mikoto extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Uchiha-sama. Although I'm surprised you're already acquainted with Naruto" Kurenai greeted forcing a smile on her face not wanting to anger a clan head and council member.

"I'm surprised as well. I wasn't aware that you were still training him" Kurenai's eyebrows rose in shock that the woman knew she was training Naruto. She discreetly turned to Naruto who was giving her 'we will talk later look'.

"No, I just give him occasional tips in my free time" Kurenai lied not revealing anything.

"Yeah, Mikoto-chan. Kurenai-sensei is awesome! She even thought me how to walk on water!"Naruto exclaimed jumping on his tip toes making Mikoto laugh at his eagerness.

'_He's really good at acting'_ Kurenai sweat dropped on seeing how convincing Naruto can be, but she also sighed in relief.

'_This means he wasn't lying. She really doesn't know anything about him'_

"Anyway Mikoto-chan. What are you doing here? Were you looking for me?" Naruto questioned since he didn't plan on coming here either so she must have intentionally looking for him.

Mikoto looked confused for a second then her eyes widened remembering the reason she was here in the first place.

"Ah! I almost forgot about that. Sasuke-kun said he was leaving on a mission but didn't tell me the details. So I came looking for you." Mikoto sheepishly rubbed the back of her head; it seems someone was rubbing off on her.

"Wait! You're leaving the village on a mission." Kurenai gasped.

"Yeah. Me and my team are going on a C-rank to protect a bridge builder to wave country for a week"

"A WEEK!" Both woman said at the same time making Naruto sweat drop at their outburst.

Kurenai and Mikoto shared a surprised look and then both looked down at the ground.

'I won't able to see him for a whole week...' unknowingly they thought the same thing.

Naruto sweat drop grew at seeing them depressed.

'_It's only a damn week!'_

'**Things like these make me happy that I'm sealed in you. I get have you all to myself!' **Kyuubi squealed giddily making Naruto give a mental groan at the noise.

Sighing he decided to cheer them up "I don't know about you too but I'm hungry. Let's go get some ramen!"

Before they could reply Naruto grabbed Kurenai's and Mikoto's wrist with each hand and dragged them.

It certainly was an unusual sight for the villagers. The hated pariah off the village holding the hands of, the two of the most beautiful and sought out woman in Konoha running around the village with the woman blushing all the way.

)))) Next Morning ((((

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei with their client at the northern gate of Konoha.

"Where the heck is that one eyed freak! We have been waiting for nearly three hours!" Tazuna shouted with little patience.

"Don't worry about it you old drunk, he should be arriving just about now" Naruto replied as Sasuke pushed himself off the wooden wall.

After a few minutes Kakashi appeared down the road somehow managing to read and walk at the same time.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled making every one cover their years.

'**When will she learn, he's always late.'** Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I bumped in to an old lady which caused her to drop the vegetable bag she was carrying and being the kind man that I am, I helped her pick all the vegetables." Kakashi made a sheepish excuse.

"And picking vegetables took this long." Tazuna asked curious actually believing him.

Kakashi just shrugged "It was a large bag."

"Is he serious?" The bridge builder asked Naruto making him sigh.

After checking all of their equipment one last time, the Konoha team of Genin made started their journey for the first mission outside the village.

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

Sorry again for cutting the chapter short. I actually wanted to write it until Naruto meets Haku but I was busy copying all the stories in the site, I did copy up to 5000K so it took it's sweet time.

Also if any of you have 'Uzumaki Blood lines and Insect' please send it me. I know it's all smut but the epilogues in the final chapter were hilarious! So it's okay even if you only have the final chapter. I'm also sad I have to remove my first lemon.

Well in case they continue on deleting them, I planned on doing like this-

Warning

(Lemon scene)

Ah! Yes, you see the administrators of this site thought we were so weak fucking minded we can't even read lemons! So any of who want them tell me in the review and I'll PM or mail you.

(Lemon scene end)

It's a brilliant plan isn't it! Even if it isn't the same and I noticed today 'adult' words are censored in the PM we will at least get to rub it in their faces. I think this will work fine for writers with occasional lemon in the stories.

I have also took my time to research on many other sites like media miner and AFF. The only thing that is close to this site Your fanfiction. It's rather new with low archives but I think it's best alternative for this site if this continues.

Sorry if rambled too much but I hope you understand my mood swings. I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter!

Thank you! And don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note:

My faithful readers I am again in need of your assistance Can you help me finding a story? I don't know the name but It is not Kurenai's knight.

Description:

Kurenai saves Naruto from a mob attach and after some time Naruto saves Kurenai from being raped in a date but she doesn't know any thing about him and he has Mokkotun ability. Then Anko and Kurenai take Naruto on a training trip untill graduation. I remember that it was a kurenaixnarutoxanko story.  
Can you please help me find it? I wasn't able to read it fully and it's been eating me away!

Also some of you asked for 'Uzumaki blood lines and insect' I was able to obtain a copy of it. So any of you that want it can send me their e-mail address .

This chapter has been cut short since I felt it went to long. But the next chapter is almost done and it will be posted in two days.

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah'' demon talking

)))) Last Time ((((

"A WEEK!" Both woman said at the same time making Naruto sweat drop at their outburst.

Kurenai and Mikoto shared a surprised look and then both looked down at the ground.

'_I won't able to see him for a whole week...'_ unknowingly they thought the same thing.

Naruto sweat drop grew at seeing them depressed.

'_It's only a damn week!'_

'**Things like these make me happy that I'm sealed in you. I get have you all to myself!' **Kyuubi squealed giddily making Naruto give a mental groan at the noise.

Sighing he decided to cheer them up "I don't know about you too but I'm hungry. Let's go get some ramen!"

Before they could reply Naruto grabbed Kurenai's and Mikoto's wrist with each hand and dragged them.

It certainly was an unusual sight for the villagers. The hated pariah off the village holding the hands of the two most beautiful and sought out woman in Konoha, running around the village with the woman blushing all the way.

)))) Next Morning ((((

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei with their client at the northern gate of Konoha.

"Where the heck is that one eyed freak! We have been waiting for nearly three hours!" Tazuna shouted with little patience.

"Don't worry about it you old drunk, he should be arriving just about now." Naruto replied as Sasuke pushed himself off the wooden wall.

After a few minutes Kakashi appeared down the road somehow managing to read and walk at the same time.

"YOU ARE LATE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled making every one cover their years.

'**When will she learn, he's always late.'** Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I bumped in to an old lady which caused her to drop the vegetable bag she was carrying and being the kind man that I am, I helped her pick all the vegetables." Kakashi made a sheepish excuse.

"And picking vegetables took this long." Tazuna asked curious actually believing him.

Kakashi just shrugged "It was a large bag."

"Is he serious?" The bridge builder asked making Naruto and Sasuke sigh.

After checking all of their equipment one last time, the Konoha team of Genin made started their journey for the first mission outside the village.

Chapter-8: Wave

The group had formed into the defensive positions around Tazuna. They formed the diamond formation around the client.

Naruto being the front set the pace as the team set out from the village gates. Sakura and Sasuke both at the sides of Tazuna and finally Kakashi at the rear. As usual Kakashi whipped out his usual book from his pouch as he began following his Genin.

Naruto himself was excited to be out of the village and began to walk faster than he really should, setting a rather fast pace for someone of his size.

'_I can't believe it. This is the first time I'm out of the village!'_ Naruto thought excited about the prospect.

'**Naruto this is a great opportunity, you can just kill your teammates and stage your death. Then we can permanently get out of this wretched village just you and me forever'** Kyuubi purred somehow combining seductiveness and dreaminess in the same sentence .

Naruto scowled mentally _'You know that's not going to work on me.'_

'**It was worth a shot.' **Kyuubi said with a sigh.

A little after noon and lunch, the group was still moving at a rather intense pace as Naruto hadn't slowed down after lunch. His eyes darted all around unconsciously placing the idiotic grin on his face while mentally having small talks with the Kyuubi. All the hile taking in every possible sight that might be useful to him in the future in to his memory with unwavering concentration.

Sakura, who had been thinking the whole walk, decided to voice her question now that she felt a bit more comfortable "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned.

Kakashi raised his head and looked at the pink haired kunoichi over his book.

"Does Wave country have ninja?"

Naruto paused his conversation with Kyuubi looking over his shoulder at Sakura's question.

'_I thought she was a book worm?'_ Naruto mentally face palmed.

"**Makes me cringe every time you say you like her."**

Kakashi otherwise eye smiled at his Genin's question, it was pretty smart to question about possible enemies in the territory they were heading.

"No, not in Wave country, however, there are many countries with ninja besides just the five great countries. Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, and Tsuchi no Kuni. These five countries are the most powerful and the biggest lands which have shinobi within them. A small country such as Wave Country probably does not need shinobi presence as it receives little interference from these major countries. The main reason for shinobi is for balancing of power. As a result, only the five major countries have leaders with the name of Kage as this symbolizes their ability to lead the thousands of shinobi within the Elemental Countries. The Five Kages are, supposedly, the strongest five shinobi within existence today. They are our own Hokage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage." Kakashi lectured as they listened to the man.

Even Naruto slowed down at the mention of Mizu no Kuni to listen in to his sensei's explanation.

"However, the shinobi do not run the country. The Kage's rule over the shinobi within the lands but they are a separate government from the Daimyos." Kakashi finished satisfied.

"So, we shouldn't expect any other ninja?" Sasuke asked in an almost disappointed tone. Kakashi turned to him and scrutinized him.

"This is only a C-rank Sasuke, so it is unlikely. There should not be any foreign ninja near this mission. However, we might encounter some bandits." Kakashi said making Sasuke scoff.

"But we shouldn't let our guard down even if there isn't any shinobi around." Kakashi warned and the Genin nodded.

Kakashi noticed that Tazuna had stiffened up slightly when he mentioned there wouldn't be any shinobi. His visible eye narrowed ever so slightly.

As the group continued their journey Naruto noticed that there was a puddle on the path they were taking that was on the same side that Sasuke was walking.

Naruto gave smirk that his team wasn't able to see since his back was turned towards them. His eyes panned around as he noticed the genjutsu. Spending so much time training with Genjutsu mistress had its perks. He had become very adept at noticing when he was one.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna walked right past the puddle, none of them sparing it a glance but Kakashi's lone eye glanced at it when he took a few steps right next to it.

'**Teach those Monkey's that they messed with the wrong container Naruto!'** Kyuubi cheered watching the whole scene in some portal like screen while sitting in her bed holding a stuff toy that strangely resembled Naruto flush against her naked body.

Kakashi looked back towards his Genin and saw how Naruto's muscle's tensed slightly.

'_Did he notice it?'_ he thought to himself but didn't have any time to dwell on it as he detected the chakra signatures begin to move.

Naruto felt the spike of chakra as the men appeared behind his team. He whirled around just as two men appeared each a little farther back than Kakashi.

Kakashi got a look of surprise in the face as he felt their chain wrap itself around him and Naruto begin to move from behind Tazuna to get a good look at the men in front of him.

Naruto's focused his blue eyes as he watched the two men seem to disappear; he noticed that both of them had breathing masks on their faces covering their mouths, noses and chins. They had their fore head protectors resting across their foreheads with metal attachments leading them to have an appearance of horns.

One had spiky hair while the other's fell across his head closely resembling a mop. They both had Chunin flak jackets, symbolizing their rank, and camouflage pants leading down to their shinobi sandals. The most glaring object on the both of them though, was the metal gauntlets that had a chain connecting the two of them.

Finally, he heard them speak "One down." they said as the three Genin's eyes widened and the chain wrapped around Kakashi suddenly squeezed sending bloody bits of Kakashi splattering across the path. Tazuna seemed to freeze in fear.

"K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she moved closer to the bridge builder, eyeing the two men with abject fear in her eyes. "They got Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto grinned darkly which was shadowed by his hair as he bowed his head.

'_That's it fools! Come to your own death.' _Naruto thought as he slipped a kunai in to his palm from up his baggy orange jacket's sleeve but Sasuke was already in motion, drawing a shuriken and kunai. He tossed the shuriken at a tree as he launched himself into the air.

Naruto stood motionless as Sasuke's shuriken slammed into a tree, one of the links in the chain that connected the two men pinned to the tree as well. He jumped reached a certain height and flung his kunai knife just as the two men began to rush forward.

"Two down." the same man from before said as the two appeared next to Naruto. But, just as their chain began to wrap around Naruto, their chain was yanked backwards towards the tree as the force of the kunai flung them backwards hitting the tree.

Sasuke landed on the two apparent Chunin shoulders and grabbed a hold of their chain as he kicked the both of them in the face causing them to stumble. However, they recovered quickly as they released the chain keeping them rooted to the tree, they both split away from each other.

The spiky haired one heading to Tazuna and Sakura, the opposite one heading towards Naruto in an attempt to take out the assumed scared Genin off commission.

'_I have to protect the client! I have to protect the client! I have to protect the client!_' Sakura repeated a mantra in her head as the spiky-haired one approached Tazuna.

She thought of the next course of action to herself as the man closed in and she shouted "Sir, get back!"

Sakura pulled a kunai and set herself in a defensive position in front of the bridge builder as Tazuna felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Just as the man closed in, however, Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of the opponent, his hands already in motion to grab his own kunai. He faced the man down with determination in his black eyes.

All of a sudden, the fight was over and Sasuke and Sakura were looking at their sensei with both enemies under his arms, both of them knocked out. Sasuke relaxed his guard as he saw his sensei appear and Sakura looked over where Kakashi had been.

'_Kakashi-sensei used Substitution! Those pieces of logs sure looked convincing. Thank Kami!_' She thought as she heard Tazuna let out a sigh of relief.

Kakashi looked around his gaze landing on his blonde Genin and gave him an eye smile.

"Sorry Naruto, I should have helped right away but don't worry. It happens to most of us when we have our first encounter." Naruto gave grateful smile to his sensei while he was snarling on the inside.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "Good job you two, especially you Sasuke." he said as he again eye smiled at the two.

Sasuke smirked as he looked over to Naruto "You alright Mr. Scaredy-Cat?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. Naruto suddenly moved from his place as his head snapped to the side his eyes locking to Sasuke's.

"Shut it Teme." he said coldly giving him a dark glare for coming in his way.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise but merely scoffed as he turned away from him and looked at his sensei who was tying the both enemies to a tree.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called getting their attention as he finished examining the enemies.

"... their gauntlets are poisoned, we need to reopen your wound and drain the poisoned blood. Don't move around too much, it may spread." Kakashi counselled.

Naruto looked confused for a second and then noticed the small scratch on his hand. He shrugged as he grabbed a kunai and sliced it back open, his blood pouring out of the newly made wound.

"Naruto! What the hell did you do that for?" Sakura yelled making them wince at the volume but she didn't seem to notice in concern for her teammate causing her to ask a rather obvious question.

"To drain the poison. I wouldn't have done it that way but good job Naruto." Kakashi said as he looked at the blonde's hand which was sealing up in front of his very eyes.

"_Is this the power of the nine tailed fox?_" he asked himself in amazement.

"Armhhh..." a groan from behind intercepted their thoughts alerting them of their company.

"Gozu and Meizu. The demon brothers and Chunin level shinobi from Mizugakure and who are known for not giving up when fighting. Now, I'm sure you had your reasons but can you please enlighten us on why you attacked the ninja of the village that you recently signed an alliance with?" Kakashi asked his lazy tone back in place.

'_An alliance with the mist. When did that happen?'_ Naruto thought in surprise at the new information.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, does that mean the war is over?" Naruto asked earning curious glances from Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi eye brow rose at hearing Naruto speak about the blood purges in mist but he answered none the less "I am surprised you know of that Naruto. But they ended more than a year ago. We even signed an alliance with them recently with the establishment of the new Mizukage."

Naruto's eyes went wide at hearing him _'A new Mizukage. Could it be...'_

The now recognised demon brothers looked confused at the conversation and then paled.

"OI! Are you telling us you're from Konoha?" Gozu asked looking frightened.

Kakashi thought for a moment before turning to his team to look at once and turned to the captives once again.

"Hmmm. We all are wearing the same forehead protectors. That means I didn't miss anything..." he said to himself earning massive sweat drops from his students "...so, yeah. We are from Konoha."

Gozu and Meizu began to sweat furiously with their body becoming a shaking mess at the thoughts running through their head.

'_She is going to kill us!'_ An ominous picture of a sickly smiling red head formed in their head watching happily as their family jewels got melted.

"GAAAAAH! We're sorry! We're sorry! We wouldn't have attacked you if we knew you people were from Konoha! This was a mission! Please don't tell the Mizukage about this!" The so called 'Demon brothers' pleaded.

'_Are they really Chunin?' _were the thoughts of the present Genin who heard them.

'_Hm. This new Mizukage sure is something to keep them in line like this.'_ Kakashi thought amused having heard the rumours about the person's power.

"Fair enough but you have to tell us about this mission you're speaking of?" Kakashi asked briefly noticing Tazuna stiffen again.

Gozu and Meizu shared a look silently coming to a decision before answering "We were hired by Gatou to kill the bridge builder."

"Gatou? You mean the wealthy shipping magnate Gatou. The guy who is said to be one of the few wealthy people in the world?" Kakashi asked with slight surprise in his voice. Even though his suspicions were confirmed he didn't fore see Gatou's involvement.

"Yes! It is him. Now we told you what you want. Please untie us we swear on our shinobi honour we won't cause trouble again!"

Kakashi contemplated for a moment before he walked over to them and cut off their ropes.

"I won't go easy on you two if there is a misunderstanding like this next time." Kakashi warned seriously making them gulp and nod as the disappeared in to the forest.

"Now Tazuna-san I believe there is something you need to tell us?" Kakashi asked all lazy and playfulness disappearing from his voice.

Tazuna paled "It's true. This mission is probably more than what you knew about, but I had no choice. Our country is too poor to afford any higher ranked missions." Tazuna admitted looking at the ground.

"Is it because of the bridge?" Kakashi questioned.

Tazuna nodded, "Yes. Legally Gatou owns and manages a shipping business. But illegally, he sells drugs and other illegal items to others and uses ninja and gangs to take places over. About a year ago, he set his sights on our small country and quickly took control over all of our shipping companies. He has complete control over what enters and leaves the country. The only opponent to end his control is the completion of my bridge." Tazuna said.

"So, you're in the way?" Sakura asked.

"And Gatou hired these ninja to take you out?" Sasuke supplied.

'_One of the richest man in the world...'_ Naruto trailed off still in thought.

Tazuna nodded "We are super poor. Even the Feudal Lord is. We didn't have the funds necessary for an expensive B-rank. I could only afford a C-rank mission." he said.

"But you need not worry about our poor country. I will only die if you quit now. It won't be a problem though. It's only that my super cute little grandson will cry for days when he finds out how you left me." he said as he laughed uproariously "And my super beautiful daughter will just hate Konoha ninja forever, but it won't be your fault! Not at all!" he said as he turned away from them with a gleam in his eye.

The whole team sweat dropped as they looked at the man with a deadpan expression, as Kakashi thought to himself.

'_Yeah, because now we can totally turn down the mission with a clear conscience you damn old man._' Kakashi sighed

"Well, I guess we can escort you to your country if the others agree but I'm still not completely sure" he conceded.

Naruto immediately stepped forward "What the heck are you taking about sensei! Of course we will continue the mission. We are going to teach this Gatou guy a lesson!" Naruto pumped his fist in to the air.

"Hn. I'm not going to abandon my first mission. It wouldn't good on my record." Sasuke said with a smirk also taking a step forward towards Kakashi.

Sakura looked conflicted for a moment but looking at the males on her team she got a look of determination on her face before she also took a step forward.

'_I hope we haven't gotten ourselves in to anything we can't handle'_ Kakashi signed as he watched Tazuna's eyes gleam in victory. They all prepared to take the road once again.

)))) Hide Out ((((

"Are you telling me that you ran like cowards!"

"B-But Mei-sama ordered all of us not to go against Konoha in any way!"

Zabuza snarled at the two idiots in front of him "Do you think I care what she said. I'm the captain of this mission and you will listen to me!"

"B-B-But..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THINK YOUR ARE WASTE OF SPACE!" The demon brothers squirmed to their feet before running for their lives.

Zabuza watched them leave before sighing.

"I must agree with them. We should at least go inform her of this new development." A voice calmly spoke from the shadows.

"I will finish off Gatou as she told us. But there is some unfinished business I must do first." Zabuza said adjusting his sword on his back walking away.

A glimpse of the hunter nin's mask appeared from the shadows before disappearing.

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

Phew! I didn't realise writing an action scene will be tough. It makes wonder how the hell others manage to write those AWESOME fighting scenes. But as I said this chapter has been cut short and the next chapter will most likely be posted in two days time.

Thank You! And review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

I don't know Naruto.

Authors Note:

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah'' demon talking.

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Now I know I haven't updated in two weeks but it's very weird things happen to me whenever I want to update. A few authors send me PM's to not update for a week to show our displeasure for removing a lemon's. They even told me not to log in but I got bored quickly and I couldn't stay away from the site for long and then I got caught up in registering for new year in the university and some other shit that I'm not able say now but enjoy the new chapter.

)))) Last Time ((((

))) Hide Out (((

"Are you telling me that you ran like cowards!"

"B-But Mei-sama ordered all of us not to go against Konoha in any way!"

Zabuza snarled at the two idiots in front of him "Do you think I care what she said. I'm the captain of this mission and you will listen to me!"

"B-B-But..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I THINK YOUR WASTE OF SPACE!" The demon brothers squirmed to their feet before running for their lives.

Zabuza watched them leave before sighing.

"I must agree with them. We should at least go inform her of this new development." A voice calmly spoke from the shadows.

"I will finish off Gatou as she told us. But there is some unfinished business that I must do first." Zabuza said adjusting his sword on his back.

A glimpse of a hunter nin's mask appeared from the shadows before disappearing.

)))) Later that day ((((

"We are close to the boat. I had a close friend of mine offer to smuggle us into the country." Tazuna explained to the Konoha nin.

The team nodded but were still on guard and then a man became visible through the mist that had crept up on the shoreline.

"Is that your friend, Tazuna-san?" Naruto questioned able to make an outline of the person due to his normally enhanced eyesight.

"Yes. I think it is him." Tazuna responded as the team approached the boat.

"Ah Tazuna! It's good to see you again." the man called out while Tazuna nodded to the man in response.

"This is the team that has protected me. So can you carry us across?" he asked. The boat man nodded and the team plus Tazuna scrambled on board the boat as the man pushed off the shore and began to make his way across the expanse of misty water.

"The Bridge should be appearing soon." The boat man stated.

All of them looked up when the boatman spoke Just as he said a looming structure appeared within the mist.

Naruto lifted his head back to be able to see the top of the bridge "That's pretty big." he said a bit loudly.

The boatman immediately shushed him "Quiet! If we are heard then Gatou would tear us to pieces, why do you think that we are travelling under cover." he hissed at Naruto making him mentally scowl.

"I have to agree, the dobe is right." Sasuke said impressed at the massive structure. Sakura nodded as Kakashi looked up at the bridge with them while Tazuna seemed to beam in pride.

"We are going to take the vegetation route Tazuna, it'll make us harder to spot." The boatman told the bridge builder who nodded.

About twenty minutes later, the boat pulled up next to a dock and the team got off the boat. The boatman waved to Tazuna before taking off again, quickly disappearing in the mist.

"Diamond formation team" Kakashi ordered and the team formed back up around Tazuna.

They continued walking for several minutes before Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled Sakura hitting him on top of the head.

"There was something there Sakura-chan!" Naruto said pointing to the spot.

Sakura walked over and looked behind the bushes, where she saw a dead snow rabbit.

"Naruto! What have you done?" yelled a wide eyed Sakura.

'_Geez, she makes it sound like I did something incredibly horrible. It's just a rabbit!' _Naruto rolled his eyes mentally.

'_**It looks tasty...'**_ Kyuubi eyes glazed over with a little drool running down her lips.

'_Something is not right about this situation...'_ Kakashi trailed off in thought and his eyes widened when he heard a faint whistling sound.

"Everybody get down!" Kakashi yelled suddenly as he grabbed the client and pulled him to the ground.

Naruto ears twitched as he felt the disturbance in the air and instantly fell to the ground dragging Sakura with him.

A giant head-cleaver passed right over them narrowly missing everyone and embedded itself into a tree on the other side of the field. A ninja appeared standing on the sword's handle, looking over his shoulder at them.

The man had spiky black hair with a Mizu forehead protector. He had bandages wrapped around his mouth which extended to his neck. He wore no shirt leaving his torso exposed, but on his legs and arms were long warmers. He wore striped pants which disappeared under the warmers and then gave way to his shinobi sandals.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at seeing who it was "Momochi Zabuza. A ninja of Mizugakure. Known as The Demon of the Mist for his silent killing technique. I suppose that the demon brothers would have mentioned our situation since it likely Gatou hired you as well." he stated as he faced his opponent his laziness falling off his shoulders.

"Kakashi no Sharingan, the Copy Ninja of Konoha. The man said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. No wonder the demon brothers never stood a chance." Zabuza said.

'_Sharingan!_' Sasuke eyes widened at the mention of the pride of his clan.

'_Sharingan? What's that?' _Sakura thought confused.

'_Hmm. So this is one of the seven swords men of the mist I heard so much about.'_ Naruto thought sizing up the 'demon' in front of him.

"Attacking a shinobi from the village you are allied with could be considered treason. Mist is nowhere near as strong as Konoha and from what I heard from the demon brothers I doubt this new Mizukage would approve of your actions" Kakashi warned ignoring his student's stares.

Zabuza's scowl was visible even with his mouth covered. Gripping tightly he removed his sword from the tree with a tug.

"Mist used to be the strongest and most feared throughout the elemental nations! Even though the number of our ninja's was less we were feared because of our strength so don't threaten me you Konoha scum!" Zabuza spat with venom lacing every word before continuing.

"Besides, I doubt that a dead man can speak let alone report." Zabuza grinned hefting his sword over his shoulder.

"It seems I can't talk you out of this..." Kakashi sighed before he brought his hand up and rose his headband showing an eye with a red sclera, black pupil, and three black tomoes.

'_Why does he have it? He's not an Uchiha!'_ Sasuke's hands clenched in anger.

"Sharingan? What's that do?" Sakura voiced her thoughts. She knew of the bloodline but she didn't know what it did.

Naruto barely caught himself from answering her.

'_That_ _was close! Sasuke would probably throw a fit if I had answered' _Naruto thought in relief as his eyes left his sensei's face and travelled back to the opponent.

"Ah! The sharingan! I get to see it so early. I'm honoured." Zabuza mocked.

"It is said some eyes have the power to defeat any nin, gen, or taijutsu style. The sharingan is one of these. But that's not all." Sasuke answered but it seemed he was stating to himself in remembrance.

"That's right, the most feared ability of the sharingan is that it can copy its opponent's abilities and make it their own." Zabuza finished.

"That is all the reason I need. I will defeat you and show the world we don't need to rely on Konoha!" Zabuza jumped back performing hand seals.

"**Ninja Art: Kirigakure no Jutsu**"

The mist began to thicken as miniscule amounts of chakra began to mix with it until all the surroundings became invisible.

'_I should let Kakashi handle this, it would look suspicious if I suddenly fought toe to toe against someone like Zabuza' _Naruto decided but kept his guard up ready to move in a moment's notice.

"7 choices..." Zabuza's disembodied voice eerily floated through the mist, "Liver, Lung, Spine, Neck, Brain, Kidneys, and Heart. But the Question is which should I choose?" he questioned from his position within the mist.

"Zabuza is a master of Silent killing. Keep on guard." Kakashi explained in warning.

All of a sudden, the three Genin felt the Killer Intent of both their sensei and enemy shoot up. Sasuke and Sakura began to shake and Naruto lowered his head making his hair shadow his face. He basically grew up with the whole village hating his guts, this was nothing compared to that.

'_This is a battle between two Jonin? The air is so heavy; one could go mad in here. I almost want to end it just to be away from here._' Sasuke thought to himself as he felt his hand shakily raise his kunai.

"Sasuke! Don't worry. I won't allow any of my comrades to die. I will protect you all with my life!" Kakashi exclaimed looking over his shoulder and smiled at them.

"We'll see about that!" Zabuza's voice rang everywhere as he appeared near the Genin and rose his giant sword poised to strike at Naruto.

SPLAH!

Zabuza had a shocked look on his face before he dissolved in to water revealing that to be water clone. A kunai was plunged in to his stomach courtesy of Kakashi, who moved fast enough before Zabuza could strike Naruto.

"You fell for that!" Zabuza swiped his sword at Kakashi cutting him in half.

SPLASH!

Before Zabuza could react Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a Kunai at his throat.

"It's over." Kakashi said bringing the kunai closer to the man's neck. Zabuza looked down before he burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! So you had your clone talk while the real you were hiding in the mist, good plan..." The Zabuza standing in front of Kakashi turned in to water before hitting the ground and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"But I'm not that easy either!" Zabuza swung Kubikiribocho at Kakashi.

Kakashi ducked just as Zabuza brought around his blade to bisect him.

But Zabuza continued his onslaught, after the sword hit the ground using it as leverage he kicked Kakashi sending him flying towards the lake.

'_This water is heavy...'_ Kakashi thought to himself landing on top of water before his eyes widened and he attempted to speed away from the chakra signature behind him.

'_Looks like it's time for me to step in. So much for avoiding suspicion?'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"It's too late!" Zabuza said doing hand seals.

"**Water release: Water prison technique" **

A bubble of water began to surround Kakashi with Zabuza's hand stuck in it. Kakashi looked on horrified that he had been caught.

"Now I'll see how you will protect those precious students of yours." Zabuza said with a gleam in his eyes as he formed a single hand sigh.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**."

Several columns of water rose around the Jonin before taking an identical look as Zabuza.

"You brats, wearing those headbands and parading around like you are ninja. Real Ninja are those who fight to survive every day from death." the clones now fully formed began to rush towards Genin who were stunned at seeing their sensei captured.

"Only then you can be called real ninja's. You are nothing but..."

SPLASH!

Zabuza stopped as everyone jaw dropped in surprise at blonde who had his back turned towards them. The two water clones that had sneaked from behind them were defeated before they even reached their target.

'_Dobe...' _Sasuke looked wide eyed at Naruto. He didn't even sense the clones!

Sakura was gaping like fish out of water while Tazuna sighed in relief.

'_Water clones only contain tenth of the creators power but even then how did he defeat them that easily? Was he holding back all this time...'_ Kakashi trailed off staring at Naruto who had a Kunai in reverse grip in his left hand.

Zabuza was eyeing the loud kid curiously whose hands were now trembling.

Naruto suddenly jumped turning around with his left leg on a rock while pointing a finger at Kiri swords man.

"Take that you eyebrow less monkey! You may have defeated my sensei but you will fall before my greatness because I'm the future Hokage! Dattebayo!" He yelled with a ear splitting grin on his face.

The sounds of things hitting the floor were heard as everyone present face faulted and some bushes rustled at the side.

'**Wow! How do even manage to keep acting idiot like that?'** Kyuubi asked sounding awed.

Naruto mentally shrugged _'I just learned it from watching you.' _

'**Hehehe...Thanks, but what do you mean by watch...HEY I'M NOT AN IDIOT! YOU BASTARD!'** Kyuubi growled.

Kakashi would have slapped himself for his earlier thoughts if it wasn't for the fact he was unable to move.

Zabuza was suffering from the intense twitching of his facial muscles. How dare that punk insult him! First Mei and now some brat had to go and insult his eyebrows!

"Why you brat? Wait until I get my hands on you!" Zabuza yelled furiously.

"Naruto you idiot! Take the client and run away! You have no hope against someone like him!" Kakashi yelled seeing murder written all over Zabuza's face. Ignoring his sensei Naruto turned to the Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke? Are you going to stand there all day? I have a plan" Naruto voice broke Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Hn. What is it dobe?" Sasuke grunted but both of them tensed and turned to face Zabuza's clone. They were ready for action but the clone suddenly burst out laughing until Zabuza finally spoke.

"You are still trying to play little ninja? So you destroyed my other clone. Big deal, it won't happen again." the clone said with a dark tone to its voice.

"When I was your age, my hands were already dyed red with blood." he said drawing some shocked looks from Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna.

Naruto merely looked confused as Kakashi's eyes widened.

"No Zabuza!" he tried to warn but it was too late.

"Ah so you have heard of it. Back when Mizugakure was known as the Bloody Mist village. Our graduation exam was very well known by the other hidden villages." Zabuza started raising his voice in excitement.

"We had to fight to the death with the fellow students with only the winner becoming a Genin. It was glorious! So much blood!" Zabuza chuckled almost seeming demented.

Sasuke and Sakura looked disgusted as Kakashi continued "It was changed after what people called a demon appeared in their midst, a boy who had no ninja training came and slaughtered the whole class. Hundreds of students were massacred."

"It was so much fun!" Zabuza said as he turned his nearly demented gaze onto Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto merely stared the man, he perfectly understood what he was doing.

'_He is trying to make me let my guard down, so he could take me by surprise'_

Sasuke however was not nearly as well adjusted and his eyes widened in surprise when Zabuza suddenly appeared in front of him, sending him flying with a vicious punch.

Sasuke recovered quickly, he attempted to grab the clone's shoulder in mid air but the clone noticed the action and sent Sasuke flying into the ground with a nasty back handed punch to the stomach causing Sasuke to cough blood.

"Now you see the difference between me and you. Brats like you who live in fantasy world trying to look cool and pretty don't deserve to be called ninja!"

Naruto grit his teeth at his team mate's lack of concentration and shot forward at Chunin speed hoping it would enough to surprise the clone.

It worked but at the last second the clone managed to block his kunai with its sword. The clone was further stunned on seeing the stupid kid somehow managing to hold his own against Kubikiribocho.

'_How...?'_

"**Katon: Grand Fire Ball!"**

The clone didn't get to complete its thoughts as it evaporated by the intense flames.

Sasuke landed beside Naruto and huffed slightly before rubbing of the blood at the corner of his mouth with the top of his wrist.

'_What happened to clones I sent to ambush them?'_ Zabuza thought with his eyes darting around, his one hand still holding the water prison.

Kakashi was watching everything that was transpiring with stunned eyes _'It seems they really have_ _grown...or at least some did'_ he added noticing the still trembling Sakura.

'_Heh. So my shadow clones took care of the water clones. It's a shame that those water clones can't send a warning to the summoner'_ Naruto smirked.

"OI! Teme! Let's go teach that bastard a lesson that he messed with the wrong team!" Naruto exclaimed tossing something to Sasuke. Sasuke caught the object and smirked revealing it to be demon mill shuriken

"Sakura! Take Tazuna and get back, we need him out of the way." Sasuke said as he began to spin the shuriken making increasing its speed with every second making a light screeching sound fill the air.

"O-okay. But be careful you two!" Sakura pleaded backing away with the client.

"You ready?" Naruto said as he turned one eye on his teammate.

"This better work dobe!" Sasuke yelled bringing his hand back and throwing it with lightning speed towards Zabuza's last clone.

'_OH! Trust me it will work alright' _Naruto thought smirking.

The clone scoffed seeing the shuriken come towards him.

"A shuriken won't work on me." Zabuza's clone tilting his head and let it pass him but he was surprised when the shuriken veered from its path from the clone and headed for the original that was standing on the water.

"Good plan but that's still not going to work." Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken in mid air. His eyes widened as he noticed a second shuriken in the shadow of the first.

"**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**" Sasuke said as his smirk returned full force.

"What do you take me for?" Zabuza scoffed before he threw the shuriken in his hand to the incoming one.

"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked smirking from his position as he finished the distracted clone with a Katon jutsu.

Suddenly, the second shuriken poofed into smoke revealing a grinning Naruto who was in a flight path towards shuriken thrown by Zabuza.

'_It's the end of the road for you Zabuza.'_ Naruto thought seriously maneuvering his body making him position himself upside down. Just as the weapon reached him he stuck his right hand and caught it.

A loud screeching voice filled the air as Naruto began to spin the shuriken from his reverse position. Everyone winced at the sheer intensity of the sound.

"Try and catch this!" Naruto exclaimed twisting his body to an upright position adding even more momentum and threw the shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes widened at the speed of that that damn thing as it sliced water and made its way towards their position.

'_What the hell was that idiot thinking throwing it like that! Did he forgot that that I'm here!'_ Kakashi thought in panic.

Zabuza wasn't stupid enough to try and catch it with his bare hands again. He reached for Kubikiribocho and brought the flat side in front of him and used it to shield. The shuriken hit Zabuza head on, sparks began to fly as it began to grind the sword.

'W-what is this!' Zabuza thought with his eyes widening as the shuriken began to overpower him and push his hand back!

Gritting his teeth Zabuza tilted his sword slightly making it angle upwards. The new angle made the shuriken traject up but not before it cut Zabuza right below the eye.

"You forgot about me!" Naruto said suddenly jumping from the water surface with a kunai in hand to finish off Zabuza.

Zabuza growled. He didn't have time to swing his sword at the annoying brat with his one hand was still holding the water prison. He barely brought his sword in defence just as Naruto spun the kunai to reverse grip and curved his arm to strike.

The Kunai broke under the pressure applied between the two weapons leaving a small gash on the bigger weapon but Naruto continued to spin in mid air and went to kick Zabuza at the side of his face.

Zabuza growled and released the water prison. The brat was smarter than he looked he could give him that; he targeted his blind side that was holding Kakashi forcing him to block the kick with his arm.

Catching his leg Zabuza threw Naruto over his shoulder making him splash in to water. The entire team watched in shock as Kakashi tried to stop the throw.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out just as he landed on top of the water. A head shot out from water before spraying water out of his mouth.

"I'm fine sensei!" Naruto grinned giving a thumbs up that eerily reminded Kakashi of...dare he say 'youthful' rival but he sighed in relief none the less.

'**You could have finished him off back then'** Kyuubi said in a voice that indicated she was pouting.

'_Yeeeaaah and get all the others on my throat on how I broke his arm by a kick'_ Naruto replied his voice dripping with sarcasm making the demoness huff.

'**You are being mean again!'**

Zabuza looked, infuriated at the shore line that Naruto was swimming to. Naruto turned to Zabuza feeling his killer intent making brief eye contact gave him a smirk that somehow made Zabuza feel inferior making him fume.

Looking towards Kakashi, Zabuza suddenly scoffed "Heh, I got distracted and the brat got lucky." he said in an uncaring tone though his eyes were glaring at Naruto's form.

"Wrong!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"You were forced to release the jutsu. By the same brats you say aren't even ninja. And you should know I don't fall for the same trick twice." he said menacingly as the two Jonin jumped apart from each other and started doing hand seals.

Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna watched entranced as the two went through the same hand signs in a matter of seconds.

Naruto could feel the build up of chakra between the two and his eyes slightly narrowed as he felt another presence nearby that his clones warned him about earlier, but he decided to wait and see before acting.

The two Jonin finished their hand signs at the exact same time and they spoke simultaneously.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!**"

As soon as they said those words two large dragons made of water rose from behind and clashed in causing a mighty explosion of water that left the lake rippling with waves in aftershock. The people on the shore held their ground as water that rushed up to them.

When the water cleared, the Genin and Tazuna watched as Zabuza and Kakashi struggling on top of the water, stuck in a stalemate between the sword and kunai.

They both separated and began to mirror each other's movements perfectly. Zabuza's eyes were wide in surprise when Kakashi spoke.

"He's reading my movements." he said which made Zabuza unnerved. He began to increase his speed.

'This one eyed freak is...'

"... pissing me off! Right?"

Kakashi questioned mirroring Zabuza's movement as he too increased the speed.

Zabuza's eyes suddenly narrowed "Heh! All you are doing is copying me..."

"... you can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Kakashi finished.

Zabuza got frustrated even more and he started to do hand signs much faster his hands a blur to anyone but Kakashi.

"Damn you! I'll make it so..."

"...you can never open that mouth again!" Kakashi finished for him again.

'_He caught him in a Genjutsu.'_ Naruto thought, he could see Kakashi's tomes whirling around his pupil.

Zabuza seemed a bit more unnerved and the speed of hand seals slowed down slightly and he completely stopped when he saw Kakashi being replaced by himself while Kakashi finished his own before Zabuza.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu**!"

Kakashi stated calmly and Zabuza's eyes widened as he was washed away in a huge torrent of water with his back hitting a tree with a loud thud. Zabuza was shaking slightly as he turned a disbelieving eye up to Kakashi, who was standing on a branch.

"C-Can you see the future?" he asked hesitantly.

Kakashi looked back at his opponent "Yes and your future is death."

He threw a kunai at his downed opponent but before it could reach him a dome made of ice shielded him.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he jumped of the branch and broke the dome with a punch. The dome crumbled showing no trace of the Kiri ninja.

"Is it over sensei?" Sakura asked with the rest of them and Tazuna behind her coming from their cover.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid he managed to escape." Kakashi signed before lowering his forehead protector.

"Now, let's get Tazuna-san home."

"Hahahaha! Sure, let's let you all relax at my house!" Tazuna laughed uproariously.

Kakashi eye smiled taking a step forward and suddenly face planted onto the ground as he felt the strain taken on his body by the use of sharingan.

"Sensei!" All the Genin yelled running to him.

"He's fine... just exhausted, let's get him to Tazuna's place." Sakura explained after checking over him.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded while grabbing their Sensei. Naruto hoisted his sensei's arm with Sasuke under the other and they began the trek to Tazuna's home.

'An ice user, eh? How interesting..." Naruto trailed off in thought.

...To be continued.

Authors note:

Now don't be angry at me for not updating. It was not my fault... okay not completely! Also can anyone tell me what happens to the reviews if I delete a chapter? Anyway please review I want to see the one who will be posting the 200th review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

I don't know Naruto.

Authors Note:

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah'' demon talking.

Author's note:

Okay guys, first of all I apologise for the late update. I was kind of busy with the HORRORS of my collage starting again. So it's been a hectic month.

A lot of the 'guests' have complained about the last chapter being like canon. The last chapter had importance on its own. I had to show Naruto seem strong and weak at the same time and the fight with Zabuza was perfect for it.

Out side Naruto would seem to dig flashy moves but he will be using simplest of things like a kunai slash and silently finish of his opponents without gaining attention of anyone and I mentioned before Naruto mainly concentrated on training his body due to the lack of supplies. So I made him play some role in surprising Zabuza and also I always loved the whole 'can you see the future thing' so I made sure to place it!

I hope that's understandable and clears things.

)))) Last Time ((((

Kakashi eye smiled taking a step forward and suddenly face planted onto the ground as he felt the strain taken on his body by the use of sharingan.

"Sensei!" All the Genin yelled running to him.

"He's fine... just exhausted, let's get him to Tazuna's place." Sakura explained after checking over him.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded while grabbing their Sensei. Naruto hoisted his sensei's arm with Sasuke under the other and they began the trek to Tazuna's home.

'_An ice user, eh? How interesting...'_ Naruto trailed off in thought.

Chapter-10: A Damsel In Distress? And a...GODESSS!

CRASH!

A tree fell revealing the out stretched hand of a blonde shinobi. It was night time and the clearing was filled with broken trees and debris caused by the courtesy of the 'trouble some' ninja.

Naruto sighed before looking up at the stars. It had been two days since they arrived to wave country after they fought with Zabuza. Kakashi decided that it was finally time for them to learn something and decided to train them after being able to walk. It was quite amusing seeing him climb a tree with crutches.

))) Flash Back (((

Sasuke's and Sakura's jaw hit the forest floor on seeing their sensei so casually walking up a tree and stand up side down on a branch!

"Use your chakra to stick to the tree surface. If you use less you will slip and fall and if you use too much you will be thrown back to the ground. You have to find the correct amount of chakra and then maintain its balance to get this done." Kakashi explained hanging upside down but still reading his book none the less.

Reaching behind to his holster he took out two Kunai and threw them in front of his Genin.

"Use those to mark your progress. Try running up the tree it would be easy that way." Sakura and Sasuke nodded dumbly still too baffled by the whole thing and went to pick the kunai in front of them and noticed that there were only two making them confused.

"Sensei, what about Naruto?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Even if the dobe is too weak I think you should at least give him a chance?" Sasuke suggested in what could be assumed as concern.

'_I don't understand it? Are they defending me or insulting me?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

Kakashi looked amused at his student's antics. They were a... unique bunch.

"I think there is no need for Naruto to do this exercise. Don't you agree Naruto?" Kakashi said dropping down from the tree and made his way towards his team.

"I suppose there are a few things you would be willing to share with us, perhaps you should begin on how you managed to fight on top of water?" Kakashi questioned like it was the most common thing in the world.

Sakura's and Sasuke's jolted their heads in the direction of their idiotic blond team mate remembering how he attacked Zabuza after throwing the wind mill shuriken.

Naruto was mentally cursing himself. He hoped that Kakashi had forgotten about it in the heat of the battle but the damn porn reading idiot was waiting for the dramatic moment as always.

But he was also glad Kakashi decided to ask now. It would have been disastrous if acted like he was having a tough time learning the stupid exercise when the others knew of his capabilities. So Naruto answered quickly, having thought up of it before, hoping Kurenai wouldn't get in any trouble.

"Hehehe... You caught me sensei! I was planning on beating the teme but you ruined it!" Naruto whined pouting.

Sasuke's left eye brow twitched before being replaced by a smirk "In your dreams dobe. Someone like you could never beat an Uchiha."

'_CHA! Sasuke-kun is so cool!' _ Sakura fawned, her eyes being replaced with hearts.

Naruto mentally grinned. This situation was going just the way he thought.

'_All of them are so predictable.' _

"What was that TEME! Didn't Mikoto-chan scold you not to speak like that?" Naruto glared with a slight mischievousness hidden beneath his azure eyes.

Sasuke immediately grew a tick mark, remembering the 'little' speech his mother gave for HOURS back when he was still in the academy.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not address my mother like that! And how do you even know about that incident?" Sasuke demanded taking a step forward letting his emotions get the best of him.

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but held her mouth shut remembering how Sasuke's mother reacted, when she yelled at Naruto for calling her 'Mikoto-chan'.

But before the situation got out of hand Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder calming down the Uchiha genius down.

"I think we are getting off the topic here and I almost feel like you are purposely distracting us Naruto." Kakashi chided in while Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he was insane.

"Smart ass Scarecrow." Naruto grumbled under his breath just enough to be unnoticeable to the others.

The blonde ninja suddenly looked embarrassed and brought his hand up to rub the back of his head sheepishly, catching their attention.

"It's not like that Kakashi-sensei believe it! Before the graduation, I asked the old man Hokage to help me in my training dattebayo! But he was too busy to help me, dattebayo! So, he asked Kurenai-chan to help me, dattebayo! She said my control sucked, dattebayo! So she taught me tree climbing, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly standing on his tiptoes twisting the reality of each fact to his favour.

Kakashi just shook his head holding the bridge of his nose looking at the goofy ninja that had a never ending supply of energy.

"Let me get this straight, Hokage-sama ordered Kurenai to train you and she taught you tree climbing because your control was bad..." Naruto nodded his head rapidly with a grin on his face.

"... why didn't you mentioned this before to me?" Kakashi asked after a second of thinking.

Naruto's grin simply widened "I...forgot?"

Sasuke and Sakura face faulted while Kakashi gave Naruto a deadpan stare.

"Besides grandpa always told me that a ninja should keep his skills hidden." Naruto continued as he looked to the side while interlocking his hands behind his head grinning with his eyes closed.

Kakashi didn't know why, even though such wise words seemed so mediocre with the way Naruto said. But hearing it from him made the instincts he honed over the years of war became unnerved. Pushing the knots that had formed in his stomach away Kakashi asked another question.

"Is Kurenai still training you Naruto?"

Naruto looked to be in thought for a second before answering "Ah, No but she does visit to check up on me during her spare time."

Kakashi nodded sagely_ 'So that's why she asked me about Naruto at the dango shop but why is she bothering to train him even now when he has me ...'_ Kakashi trailed off and his eyes suddenly widened as a thought struck him.

'_Don't rush it Kurenai. It is not always as bad as it may seem. Just try and get to know him better'_

'_... Is she trying to impress me by training Naruto since he is the dead last and I will have my hands full with Sasuke?'_ Kakashi thought remembering what he said to Kurenai. He was oblivious to the looks his students were giving.

"Is he alright?" Sakura whispered to Naruto seeing their sensei staring in to space for almost a minute.

"hehehehehe..." Before Naruto could respond the whole area eerily filled with the sounds of Kakashi's giggling making even Sasuke freak out and take a step back watching as their sensei mask got a red tint.

"Hn. I'm going to train." Sasuke said gathering his wits and plucking the kunai from the ground as he went to nearest tree ignoring the rest.

"Wait! Sauske-kun..." Sakura called before taking the kunai and following him as well.

"Hmm? Sensei do you mind if I go and practice water walking? I haven't perfected it yet." Naruto asked breaking Kakashi out of the innocent thoughts that his indecent mind produced.

"Oh? Sure Naruto. Just don't push yourself too much? Tsunami-san will be preparing dinner for us so try to come early."

Naruto flashed Kakashi a full toothed grin before disappearing among the woods.

Turning away from the disappearing Naruto's figure Kakashi again felt the knots forming in his stomach. This time he realised what he was feeling.

Fear.

'_But from what? The Kyuubi? Or is it...'_ Kakashi thought looking over his shoulder, when a flash of Naruto passed through his mind.

'_Nah. This is Naruto we are talking about.'_ Kakashi shook his head at the farfetched idea he got before turning to his students.

)))) Flashback End ((((

Coming out of memory lane Naruto smirked while holding out the palm of his right hand. Channelling chakra in to it, Naruto got a intense look of concentration on his face as pure chakra began to form and swirl in hand taking the form of a blue sphere in less than 3 seconds.

A soft humming noise filled the night air from the stabilised spiralling sphere that Naruto held.

'**So, you finally perfected the rasengan huh?'** A familiar voice resounded from the back of his mind.

'_Yeah but it took a lot longer than I would have preferred?'_

'**Oh come on. Your old man said in the scroll that it took him three years to completely create and learn the technique. But it only took you a week to do it with help of your clones and after learning those chakra control exercises from that red eyed Jonin you nailed it under a month. You shouldn't be disappointed!'** Kyuubi yelled in exasperation making Naruto chuckle.

'_I suppose you are right and I really need to thank Kurenai for this. But first I need to learn more about this so called one of the wealthiest men in the world.'_

The sound of water hitting the floor came to a halt as the shower was turned off. A feminine figure came out of her bathroom, drying her hair with a white furry towel with another one wrapped around her torso barely enough to keep her most intimate parts away from the prying eyes. Her wet dark blue hair sticking down at the side of her face reaching the top of her sizable cleavage.

The exotic looking woman walked around her room and went over to the full body mirror. After drying her hair for a few minutes with the towel, she threw it over her bed. Staring at the reflection in the mirror she straightened a few of her locks from her oval shaped face.

Reaching for the knot, she tugged on the towel and let it fall soundlessly in a pool around her on the floor. Now face to face with her naked reflection. The woman slowly glided her hands over her flat stomach muscles until she reached her breasts. Her pink nipples being hard mostly from the hot shower she took a few moments ago. Travelling upwards she clamped her breasts with both of her hands as if she was weighing them. A frown marred her beautiful features indicating her slight displeasure over something.

"They have gotten bigger?" She said out loud with a sigh.

"Ya, know. You still got quite a figure considering the fact you have a child."

"Thanks. I usually work ou... " Tsunami smiled proudly and then trailed off realising that there should NOT be a reply.

.

.

.

.

"**KKYYYYAAAAAAA!"**

Her hands immediately went to cover whatever modesty that she could keep after hearing the new voice in her room. She completely forgot about the towel at her feet.

"W-who's there ?" Tsunami questioned sounding terrified but found no one in her room. Hearing a grunt, she turned towards the window to see an orange clad figure sprawled on the floor beside it.

'_OW! OW! OW! OW! ... OOOWWWWW! Damn it! It was a bad idea to surprise her like that.' _Naruto mentally screamed while holding his ears which were ringing due to her unearthly scream.

Tsunami tentatively stepped closer only to recognise the figure.

"N-Naruto? I-It's you!" Tsunami yelled while pointing a trembling finger at the hyper active ninja her father hired.

Naruto gave another grunt of pain getting up. Looking up his baggy pants awfully got tight at seeing the butt naked woman unknowingly giving him a provocative pose.

He clearly missed the pissed off look that crossed her face on seeing him staring at her... inappropriately.

"NARUTO! I can't believe you are such a pervert! Stop staring at me and get out of my room! NOW!" Tsunami seethed crossing her legs and covering her assets with one arm. The other shaking with righteous feminine fury at her side.

"Listen, I only came here to talk to you! It was a complete accident I saw you..." Naruto tried to explain waving his hands back and forth, somewhat calming down the naked single mother.

"... besides, It's natural to play with yourself." Naruto added making a cheery red colour rise from the tip toes of tsunami's feet to her hair line.

"I-I w-wasn't playing with my b-b-body!" Tsunami sputtered uncontrollably, clearly embarrassed about the whole situation.

"You weren't? I'm sorry. I must have misunderstood that you where masturbating when I saw you groping your breasts." Naruto replied with so much innocence that even a new born child couldn't produce.

"No...I...I was j-just...I ..." Tsunami tried to explain but the words were stuck in her throat and she ended up blabbering. She stumbled back away, her face becoming like a tomato with each step she took until her back hit the door.

"L-Look... Let's just forget that this ever happened and I'll talk to you in the morning..." Tsunami reached for the door knob, turning around unintentionally giving Naruto a nice view of her plump ass.

"W-What?" Tsunami gasped when she felt a light shock go through her body when she pulled the door.

Startled she tried to take a step back but failed as Naruto appeared behind her and pressed his body against her back making her sandwich between him and the door.

"N-Naruto! W-What are y-you..." Tsunami's words dried in her throat when she felt something poke between her butt cheeks. Tsunami's eyes went wide realising what exactly that thing was. Her body instinctively pressed back against it making her feel his total length.

'_It's so big...'_ Tsunami couldn't help but think while giving a light moan. But she stopped herself and blushed noticing what she did.

Naruto gripped her wrists and held them both at her sides, pressed against the door. Ending her futile struggle before it even began.

"I sealed the room. So no one can hear us no matter how much you scream and only I can open the door." Naruto's voice carried as a whisper to her ear making her pale.

She tried to push him away. But the difference between the strength of a ninja and civilian hit her hard as she couldn't even budge him.

"I just came to talk to you. But you got me all hot and bothered with your exotic little show." As to emphasise his point Naruto's cock gave a twitch making a shudder run up her spine.

Bringing his arms just above her head, he held both of her wrists with his left hand. Naruto sensuously traced the fingers of his right hand down her arm until he reached her cleavage making her shiver at the coldness of his touch over her hot body.

Tsunami's breathed hitched as Naruto started to grope and fondle her breasts.

'_What is happening? He's just a 13 year old. He should barely know about this kind of stuff? But he's turning me on so much...' _Tsunami's bit her lips her eyes becoming half lidded as she began to breathe heavily.

Naruto leaned up and dragged his tongue from the nape of her neck to her ear. The civilian woman couldn't hold it anymore. A loud moan escaped her slightly parted lips. Her eyes glazed as her body gave in to its baser instincts under the skill full hands of the ninja. Her lower region began to grind in to the source of the pleasure as he nibbled her ear.

"I would love to continue this...endeavour but I have more important matters that I want to discuss with you..." Naruto whispered with his breath tickling her ear.

Tsunami gave an inaudible moan of disapproval as both the body pressed against her and the pleasurable sensations she was feeling went away. Leaning forward she placed her hands on the door for support trying to get a feel on her wobbly legs. Her mind trying to think rationally, fighting the raging hormones that the blonde had invoked within a span of minutes.

"Get dressed." She heard him say. She was unable decipher if it was a command or a request from the sound. It was very contrast from the way he behaved since the two days the boy had been at her home.

For the past two days her house certainly had been a lot livelier since that ...incident with Inari's foster father. Seeing the blonde bickering with his team mates and sensei had always brought a smile to her face. She was definitely not used this behaviour from him since they met. In spite of all her thoughts she felt her body reacting. Heeding his words her body moved on its own. Walking towards her bed, she absent mindly began to put on her night gown. Taking a few deep breaths Tsunami forced her body to relax and blushed furiously at what happened.

'_I can't believe it! I almost gave myself to a 13 year old..._' Tsunami thought flustered about how she behaved but then her thoughts began to get depressed.

'_Am I really that desperate? That I gave in for the slightest chance of a release. Did I really stoop so low...' _The older woman started berating her actions. Her mood turning gloomier at the thoughts of her late husband, who had untimely passed away before they could truly discover and enjoy their relationship. And then the man she began to feel some sort compassion towards was brutally murdered before her eyes.

Was this some kind of curse? To always be alone with no one to comfort her at nights. To held her and tell that everything was going to be okay at the end. To watch son drowning in a sea of despair at such a young age and be helpless to do nothing about it.

Tears began to well up at the sides of her eyes thinking how her life went downhill, just because of a single greedy business man.

An inaudible gasp escaped her lips when she felt a hand placed on her bare shoulder. Turning back she saw Naruto giving her a grin that made her laugh a few times in the past. But this time there was something different about the grin he was giving her, she just couldn't place her finger on it. Her attention immediately went to his eyes and for a second she couldn't help but marvel them.

Those azure orbs seemed to be looking through her sorrows like a beacon of light tore through darkness. Tears that she had been holding back for who knows how long began to slide down her cheeks under the warmth that radiated from those eyes.

The single mother lunged forward unable to hold herself back anymore and hugged Naruto with all her might. She had to bend slightly in order to bury her face in to his shoulder. But she could care less even if it was uncomfortable at the moment; the sounds of her sobs filled the room as Naruto held her.

Naruto didn't understand what came over him to do this. He didn't understand how things went so different from all the plans he made.

Yes. He was Naruto Uzumaki and he always planned everything to the minute detail, even with how less information he may possess. He would think of a billion scenarios in the blink of an eyelash, always seeing ahead knowing exactly what the other people around him will react towards everything he did. The word deception doesn't explain a tiny bit about what he did to people. They always did what he wanted. It would be suffice to say he made people do what he wanted without them realising they were doing what he sought out of them. Even if they figure out they were being played with; it would be too late for them to comprehend the possible results of their actions. And if they were deemed a threat towards his existence they would have been disposed immediately.

As impossible and incredulous as that may sound, but it has been the key to his survival till now. The old coot of a Hokage had a habit of calling him unpredictable; it was by no means plausible because it were the people around him that were so predictable.

It was the same reason why he was confused towards his own actions. Everything had been perfect. From the moment he stepped in to Tazuna's house he planned everything perfectly. He acted like an excitable idiot implanting a seed of innocence in the minds of people around him. He acted friendly to a level, that the others no doubt think he didn't know the meaning of personal space. He even helped the woman in his arms whenever an opportunity rose, whether it was by helping her clean dishes in kitchen after their meal or to an emotion level by making her laugh by distracting her thoughts as her mind wandered to the hard ships her country was facing. It was subtle, it was ingenious, and it was perfect.

It shouldn't have gone like this. He should have gained all the information on Gato from cornering her. Whether it was by threatening or seducing or simply by playing the innocent hero that believed there always will be a happy ending, he wanted to know about Gato's where abouts and when her usefulness came to an end, he would dispose of her and make it look like Gato's doing.

Then he would save her son and country's people from their despair from his determined 'words of wisdom'. He would be their light in dark times. A light that will be believed being brighter than the sun itself. He would be their saviour, a hero. A hero that held no meaning to the said name. And all of it would happen in the next three days. The notion itself was hard to believe but possible none the less.

But something with in him stopped from taking advantage of the woman in his arms. The multitude of emotions that the woman excluded confused him. It had been embarrassment at first, on seeing him. Then it turned to that of arousal and confusion, and finally sadness and regret. It had been the first time he saw so many genuine emotions exclude by a single person in such a small span of time.

Now seeing her balling her eyes out and hearing her tell him how she lost her loved ones in muffled noises, Naruto again didn't know what to feel. It was not like he had anyone to begin with. So he couldn't empathise with her. And so, he just held her tighter with each sob that wrenched her body. He held her tighter letting her know he was still there in his way.

Why was he helping her? Naruto mused looking down at sleeping woman in his lap. He didn't know how much time had passed but he had slid down to the floor after a few minutes to get comfortable knowing it would take time for the hysterical woman to get control of her emotions. Currently he was sitting with his back propped against the frame. Tsunami sprawled in between his legs with her head resting on his chest. Her cheeks were swollen and puffy with all the crying. His hand seemed to be in an auto pilot, stroking her hair in a rhythamatic way to her light snores.

Why was he helping her again? Naruto asked himself again. Shouldn't he be taking advantage of her weakness?

May be it was the fact that she wasn't from Konoha and didn't show outright hate by glaring at him had something to do with it.

'_Why me?'_ Those were the last words he heard from her before she passed out from exhaustion.

'_Why me?'_

It was a question he asked himself every minute of the day when he was younger until he got tired of it. He was forced to grow up. At an age of five Naruto learned how to button a shirt on his own. It took him nearly two days to get it done. It may be mediocre to others but he was proud he achieved it on his own.

Regardless of the size Naruto lifted Tsunami effortlessly and carried her to the bed mimicking their earlier position with his back to the bed rest. He paid little mind to how her black spaghetti night gown hiked up her thighs. He eyes got glazed as his mind kept drowning with thoughts.

Why was he feeling this way? Was he in love with this woman? This was similar to what he felt for Ayame, Kurenai, Mikoto and Kyuubi. Does that mean he was in love with them as well?

All these questions had no answers in his intelligent mind. Because he honestly didn't know what love was?

Even if he did know, would the others genuinely return his feelings? Except the Kyuubi he had definitely influenced the others emotions and feelings towards him. Two of the three women were practically bound to him and the other emotionally depended on him so much that Naruto doubted Mikoto would remain sane in his long absence. But a part of him couldn't help but think, they had some form of genuine love for him, love that he thrived so much when he was younger.

Naruto's hands suddenly stopped their ministrations on the bluenette's hair and clenched his fists as his eyes got a steely edge.

It didn't matter if they loved him or not, because at the end of the day. The great tree off Konoha will fall and it wouldn't happen in some flashy jutsu. He would make them rot, Konoha would be rotten to its core and it will too late by the time the civilian and shinobi alike could comprehend what happened.

A wicked smile spread across Naruto's face as he snuggled in to the woman's hair, taking in her scent.

"And you are going to help me in it Ts-na-mi-chan?" Naruto dragged out her name with his silent chuckle echoing throughout the room.

'**Naruto...'** Kyuubi's guilty voice rang through the recess of the now part dark sewer and part bedroom. But it went unheard because the person that was meant to hear them had fallen asleep.

'**...I'm sorry.' **

))) A Day Later (((

A few leaves soundlessly fell from to the ground as a useable silhouette of a person jumped from one branch to another. Using chakra to both, boot his speed and as a cushion for each step. His target being the mansion that was visible ahead. His trek slowed down to a halt seeing some figures gathered around a fire in the middle of a small forest clearing.

Using the midnight shadows to hide, he channelled chakra to his ears to enhance his hearing.

))) Forest Clearing (((

The fire crackled showing some of the faces of the few men. Their packs kept aside filled with swords and many other weapons. Their laughs and the smell of booze filling the night air.

"So, what are Gato-sama's orders?" A somewhat skinny man asked starting a new conversation, with the rest of them looking towards an ugly and bulky figure mostly the leader of the group.

"Hhahaha... He mentioned this country being of no use to him anymore. Tomorrow we are going to slaughter everyone and keep all the woman for our entertainment!" The leader roared like a mad man with others shortly joining him.

"But what about Zabuza?" Another asked making the laughter stop as murmurs began to rise anew.

"We can't defeat him..."

.

.

"He's a demon..."

.

.

"He will slaughter us..."

.

.

"SILENCE!"

The leader roared in anger and threw the bottle of alcohol in his hand making them stop.

"Zabuza is injured. Even if he was not, combining those inside the mansion he cannot defeat all of us! We are in hundreds! We will be the one's taking the bounty that's on his head! HAHAHAA!" The arrogance in his voice failed to register in their drunken minds.

"Yeah! We will kill him!" One of them cheered.

"YEAH!"

"Then we will ravish all the women!"

"I will pound them so hard; they will be moaning my name to oblivion!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."

"HAHAHA... AH!"

SQUELCH!

The laughter stopped instantly, a look of horror crossed their faces on seeing a kunai buried in to their leaders open mouth. Unable to make a sound, the leader fell on the forest floor with a thud. The fire's dim light showing his eyes that had rolled back in to his skull.

Before they could scream in panic and scramble from their places, kunai's sailed from all directions hitting their targets within seconds.

The slight sounds of the falling bodies were the only indication of the slaughter that had just occurred.

A flash of orange was the last thing a bandit saw before he fell dead.

))) Mansion (((

"Grrrrrr...Gak..ku..."

"Grrrr..."

Naruto watched amused at the sight of Gato and scratching his stomach in his bed. He had stealthily sneaked in to the mansion without alerting another group of bandits. Looking around he noted Gato's room was quite impressive but that was to be expected. Gato was currently sleeping in a king sized bed. The snores and noises he was making made Naruto think of him more like a pig then a man.

'**Hurry! We have to get this done before morning, else your sensei will start searching for you.'**

Naruto nodded his eyes getting a mischievous gleam.

"Grrrrr...GAAAAAHHHH!" The pig man screamed as he was kicked violently in the stomach. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Who's there?"

"Mhmmmmhmmmm..."

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Gato asked his voice this time his voice trembling as the mysterious sounds seemed to come from every direction.

'_Gato-kun...'_

The windows suddenly closed shut from a burst of wind making the already terrified man visibly shiver.

'_Gato-kun...'_

The voice sounded almost divine. A hand touched his shoulder from behind making him scream and fall on his butt.

"BBAAAAAAHHHH! Stay away from me!" Gato screamed terrified hiding his head between his legs.

'_Do not be afraid of me Gato-kun. I am here to help you.'_

Curiosity getting the better of him. Turning around he dared to peak through his fingers with the rest still covering his face.

His jaw promptly dropped to the floor on seeing the woma...no goddess before him. She even had tiny cute wings!

"Mhmmm..." The 'goddess' giggled making him snap out of his stupor.

Gato 'blushed' with a slight nose bleed on seeing her. She was of average height with long blonde hair that was done two long pig tails at her sides. Her face was heat shaped with three cute whisker like marks on each cheek and on her back were a pair of two cute angel like wings that were just visible from the front. But what made him have a nose bleed was the fact that she was wearing nothing! Two wisps of smoke that barely left anything to imagination were the only thing covering her. Gato briefly tried to blow them away but was disappointed they didn't disperse.

"Gato-kun..." Even her voice was angelic. Just by way she said his name made him almost wet his pants.

"Who are you?" The business man asked seemingly in a trance.

A melodious tune filled the air in the room as the back ground of the woman started to illuminate in some divine light!

'_W-what is this? What is this beautiful sound?'_ The angelic woman giggled again before answering.

"I am your guardian angel Gato-kun. I am the Great Goddess Naruko!" The goddess declared pointing an elegant towards her.

"G-G-odde-ss..."

Gato sputtered looking with his the size of dinner plates, trying to wrap his brain around the words.

"Correct Gato-kun..."The woman gave another giggle with the back of her hand covering her lips. "...and I have come to take you with me." She continued.

Gato immediately got confused at her words "C-Come with you? You m-mean to h-heaven?...But that means...but that means I have to die? I don't want to die!" Gato screeched in panic at the prospect of his death.

Naruko just tilted her head giving a confused look "But why don't you want to come to heaven. Don't you like me Gato-kun? Is that why you are refusing to come." She sounded hurt and her lower lip quivered with tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Gato's eyes widened seeing her almost cry. His hands immediately shot forward, holding her hand in both of his "No! No! I like you! I like you very much!"

"Then why don't you come with me?" She tilted her head again. Her face showing nothing but pure innocence.

"It's, It's just that I have worked so hard in gaining everything I have. I don't want to die with losing all my wealth and fortune!" Gato explained secretly enjoying the softness of her hands.

Naruko blissfully remained ignorant of his groping and perked up like a child given a candy "Oh! Is that it? Then will you come with me if you can take all of your fortune to heaven? And we can be together forever!" Naruko exclaimed dreamily.

Gato grinned lecherously at the prospect of having his own goddess _'She's so innocent! I bet she is wonderful in bed.'_

'**Cut it out Naruto! You are wasting time! Who will actually believe such stupid stuf...'**

"Fine! If I can take everything with me then I will come with you. Tell me what I have to do?" Gato said not trying to hide the perverse look on his face.

'**... I don't believe it! The fat ass actually fell for that!' **Kyuubi looked stunned, her former annoyance turned to disbelief.

"That's easy!" Naruko showed her free arm containing a stack of papers that Gato was sure weren't there before. He shook that off as being a goddess thing.

"You just need to sign these papers and I will take care of everything else." Naruko chirped handing him the papers and a pen that he didn't even bother to think how it appeared.

Gato didn't even look at the papers as he signed everything. His greed getting the best of him.

"There! All done!" The fat business man exclaimed signing the last of the papers and handing them to his guardian angel.

"Now take me to heaven!" He closed his eyes and spread his arms wide in preparation.

"Of course Gato-kun..." Naruko began lowly as her innocent nature began to fade replaced by a cruel sinister look that didn't fit her beautiful face. But luckily the chubby man remained blissfully unaware.

"See you in heaven. Gato-kun."

Those were the last words he heard before he fell dead.

...To Be Continued.

Authors Note:

Alright! Alright! I know not some but ALL of you wanted to end the wave arc in this chapter but once again blame my collage and tutors! I actually faked illness to type down this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm trying to work my timings out.

Also I have decided to write the lemon's instead of my earlier idea of PM them. Now the reason why I have decided this is because I unfortunately ran in to a bunch of Yaoi fics. Now I don't know if the people who run this site are gay (which I hope not) or they a stopped the 'purge'.

So who ever missed the lemon in the previous chapter 5, can go read it! And a new one will be coming in the next chapter!

But don't forget to review! Because they help cool down stressful minds like mine! So please leave a review! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

I don't know Naruto.

Authors Note:

'' blah blah'' talking

_'blah blah blah '_ thoughts

''blah blah blah blah'' demon talking.

Authors Note:

Sorry for the late update... again. I'm having a hard time maintaining my normal life with my writing. Seriously how do some of the guys do that! Anyway a reader asked if Naruto used Hiraishin when fighting the bandits. His doubt being raised from the fact I mentioned the bandit saw a 'flash of orange'. It meant he saw his bright Orange clothes...get it.

I don't know how many of the fanfiction readers know this but after reading some of the forums I thought of sharing this information. There is a site named flagfic . com where you just need paste the story's URL to download it!

If you already know that then you are awesome! But the ignorant readers that are out there be sure to download all of your favourite fic's because they may not be present the next day.

)))) Last Time ((((

"Then why don't you come with me?" She tilted her head again. Her face showing nothing but pure innocence.

"It's, It's just that I have worked so hard in gaining everything I have. I don't want to die with losing all my wealth and fortune!" Gato explained secretly enjoying the softness of her hands.

Naruko blissfully remained ignorant of his groping and perked up like a child given a candy "Oh! Is that it? Then will you come with me if you can take all of your fortune to heaven? And we can be together forever!" Naruko exclaimed dreamily.

Gato grinned lecherously at the prospect of having his own goddess _'She's so innocent! I bet she is wonderful in bed.'_

'**Cut it out Naruto! You are wasting time! Who will actually believe such stupid stuf...'**

"Fine! If I can take everything with me then I will come with you. Tell me what I have to do?" Gato said not trying to hide the perverse look on his face.

'**... I don't believe it! The fat ass actually fell for that!' **Kyuubi looked stunned, her former annoyance turned to disbelief.

"That's easy!" Naruko showed her free arm containing a stack of papers that Gato was sure weren't there before. He shook that off as being a goddess thing.

"You just need to sign these papers and I will take care of everything else." Naruko chirped handing him the papers and a pen that he didn't even bother to think how it appeared.

Gato didn't even try to look at the papers as he signed everything. His greed was getting the best of him.

"There! All done!" The fat business man exclaimed signing the last of the papers and handing them to his guardian angel.

"Now take me to heaven!" He closed his eyes and spread his arms wide in preparation.

"Of course Gato-kun..." Naruko spoke lowly as her innocent nature began to fade replaced by a cruel sinister look that didn't fit her beautiful face. But luckily the chubby man remained blissfully unaware.

"See you in heaven. Gato-kun."

Those were the last words he heard before he fell dead.

Chapter-11: Battle At The Bridge.

)))) Konoha ((((

"Well done Team 8. I presume the mission went off without a hitch." Sarutobi asked looking up from his paper work.

"Yes Hokage-sama. The mission went rather easily and we managed to capture all the rouge bandits." Kurenai reported on behalf of her team who were standing silently behind her in sign of respect for their aged leader.

Sarutobi nodded taking out a scroll from beneath his desk before handing out to Kurenai. Kurenai took the scroll and motioned for her team to wait outside.

"Is there something else you want to add to the report?" Sarutobi asked igniting his pipe after the door was closed.

The Genjutsu mistress's nose crinkled in discomfort but otherwise remained professional. Keeping a straight face Kurenai started to talk, taking care in choosing her words.

"I just wanted to ask if team 7 has returned from their C-rank mission."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at her question. He eyed her curiously for a second before answering.

"No. The mission was for them to keep a bridge builder safe from bandits and the like, until the bridge is complete. I believe it will take them three days and maybe more to return depending on the conditions."

Kurenai nodded with a slight bow and walked out of the room.

Sarutobi eyes followed her form before his hand went towards his precious Icha Icha he hid under the Hokage robes, while grumbling under his breath.

"Youth these days, always looking for competition ... ohhh Koko-chan that's so naughty." He giggled with a little blood escaping his nose.

))) Outside The Hokage's Tower (((

"So, where do you think Sasuke's team went? I haven't seen them even before we left for the mission?" Kiba asked his team mates. They were all waiting outside the Hokage tower for their sensei.

Kiba looked at Shino hoping for a reply and Shino... Shino stared back.

A second latter Kiba's left eye gave a twitch and after another few precious seconds went by, it started twitching violently. Needless to say Kiba was still not used to the weird gestures the bug boy in his team called _'communication'_.

Seriously, they sometimes made him question his intelligence and that was saying a lot because he rarely bothered using it. Let alone taking the time to think about it!

"Naruto-kun's team left the village on a mission three days ago."

"Huh?" Snapped out of his thoughts Kiba turned towards his other team mate who was shyly poking her fingers together.

"They left?" Hinata nodded looking in every direction but his.

"But how do you know that?" Kiba couldn't help but ask. He knew Hinata was too innocent to gossip like Ino did. So there has to be a reason why she knew of their departure.

But alas, his curiosity was not sated as the girl if possible further buried her head in to her thick furry coat with her blush further increasing by the second and started mumbling something incoherent that even he couldn't make out with his enhanced hearing. The only thing he was able to understand was the ever occasional...

'_Naruto-kun...'_

There! He heard it again. Kiba sweat drop grew larger as the girl seemed to be lost in her own world completely ignoring him.

It made him kind of jealous. I mean Sasuke, he could understand but it was Naruto for God's sake! He was the dobe! The dead last! What the hell did she see in him?

Kiba suddenly shuddered and violently shook his head.

No! Considering the fact she could see through everything. He didn't want to know what she saw!

'_Now I'm thinking too much.' _He thought ruffling his hair a bit.

"Arrgf!" Glancing down he grinned before picking up Akamaru. Completely forgetting his thoughts in a record time Kiba started petting his companion's fur.

This was the scene Kurenai saw as she exited the tower. It had become a common site for her. Kiba petting Akamaru, Hinata poking her fingers and Shino... well Shino was staring as usual but it was difficult to decipher where.

Kurenai cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Alright team. We have successfully completed our first C-rank mission. So I'm giving you the day off and we will continue our regular meetings tomorrow. Is that Okay?"

"Yahoo!"

Her declaration was met by a loud cheer from Kiba with Shino and Hinata giving a nod.

Kurenai let a small smile grace her lips as she watched her students go to their respective clan compounds. She felt proud at how well they handled their first C-rank mission last night. It was to capture a group of bandits in a nearby village. She knew they had the potential to make the best tracking team in Konoha. Compared to the other teams Team 8 was the most balanced one. Kiba provided his brawns and nose for the ream. Hinata provided her eyes and Shino provided ears considering he could talk with his bugs. And as a sensei she was the brain and body of team providing them with different strategies and improving their combat skills along with team work.

Kurenai yawned before looking at the rising sun. It was still early in the morning and people where just opening the stores.

Thinking a walk would be nice with less people staring at her with lust. She began to trek her way to the usual Dango shop for breakfast.

Her thoughts automatically went to her recent source of affection. She couldn't help but ask the Hokage back then. She knew he wouldn't be back for a week, since Naruto had already mentioned it to her before he left. The rational and logical side of her argued it was stupid to ask about his return. But the part of her that held a small hope he would return early had won at the end.

Kurenai missed him dearly, without having his presence around she felt incomplete like a part of her being didn't accept his absence. And Kurenai was so sure that it had nothing to do with those heated after training make out sessions.

Kurenai cheeks went rosy as she sagely gave a nod at the last thought.

Her wine red eyes trailed to the corner and her hand twitched but she stopped herself from touching her neck where she knew the seal was. She had to admit, it was unlike anything she saw her in her carrier as a kunoichi. She wasn't anywhere near a seal master, specialising only in genjutsu and being adequate in taijusu and ninjutsu for a Jonin. But even she knew Naruto had to have been a prodigy to design something like that at his age.

A scowl crossed her features on seeing the people around her go by smiling and talking happily while the shop owners set up the stalls for the new day. Her fist clenched for a second knowing many of these people were responsible for Naruto putting up a facade, to hide his true self.

Kurenai halted and blinked surprised at where her thoughts were heading.

'_Am I getting bitter towards my own village?'_ Her eyes widened and this time she was not able to stop her hand from going to her neck on reflex.

Was the seal influencing her thought process? This ninja village... the people, they were the ones she had sworn to protect when she became a proud kunoichi of the hidden leaves.

So what where these negative feelings she was having all of sudden that made her question her loyalty.

'_But if that is true then my feelings for Naruto are a lie as well.'_ Kurenai frowned at that.

Looking around her beloved village once more she thought _'Is this all an illusion..._.' Her gaze ironically ended up towards the Hokage monument. _'... or is it the true reality that I wasn't able to see till now.'_

Gliding the back of her hand through the length of her hair, Kurenai sighed in exasperation.

'_Damn it Naruto! This is your entire fault! You better make it up to me when you get back mister!'_

Huffing and putting an end to her thoughts, she choosing to focus on more important needs, like to fill her currently empty stomach.

"Now what should I eat for breakfast?" She eyed the dango stall across the street. Most of her friends left the missions earlier so eating dango alone was out of the question.

A delicious yet familiar smell invaded her nostrils making her pause in her stride. Looking around she caught site of a familiar ramen shop to be its source. Taking another sniff, she gulped the little bit of drool before it got out.

"You know what? A hot bowl of ramen does sound good for breakfast." Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

Compiling in favour with her stomach, Kurenai made her way to the Ichiraku's and reached out to pull the curtains.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's!" Came the cheerful greeting of Ayame as she turned around to welcome the new customer with a small note book in her hand.

"Ah! Kurenai-san! It's nice to see you again!"

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the ever cheerful ramen waitress, although she failed to notice another certain someone in the stall.

"Kurenai-san?"

Kurenai turned around slightly surprised to the familiar voice.

"Uchiha-sama?"

Indeed, Mikoto Uchiha the head of the Uchiha clan since the massacre was sitting in the stall and seemed to be enjoying a steaming hot bowl of ramen.

"No need to be so formal Kurenai. Just call me Mikoto; I'm not some old fossil that you should call me 'Uchiha-sama' to show respect?" Giving the Jonin an encouraging smile, she motioned for her sit down.

"I didn't know you both knew each other?"

Both women turned towards Ayame who had a cute inquisitive look on her face.

"We only recently met Ayame. Naruto-kun introduced me to her a few days ago before he treated us here but you weren't present that day." Mikoto replied first filling Ayame with the necessary details.

"Ah... I get it!" Ayame chirped mischievously after the explanation like she knew something they didn't before turning to Kurenai.

"So what would you like today Kurenai-san?"

"I would like a medium pork ramen please?" The bubbly waitress nodded before going back to help her father prepare the order.

"Mikoto-sama I didn't know you have a liking for ramen?" Kurenai decided to start a conversation; they didn't talk much except the pleasantries when Naruto brought them here last time. It wasn't like they were ignoring each other, more like they were paying a lot more attention to a certain blond haired, blue eyed jinchuuriki.

Mikoto gave a slight giggle bringing the back of her hand to her face covering her lips.

"It does become a habit when you have two ramen sick Uzumaki's for friends. Besides it's good to eat it once in a while." Kurenai smiled with a nod but her eyes slowly widened as she caught on with the older woman's words.

"Wait... two Uzumaki's... I didn't know there was another Uzumaki in Konoha?"

Mikoto almost choked on her ramen coughing a little bit while resisting the urge to curse openly for the slip up.

"Uhhh... yes. There was an Uzumaki back at the academy. She and I were great friends before the third shinobi war."

Kurenai listened wide eyed at the information. There is another Uzumaki in the village. Why didn't she hear of that before but wait...

"You said 'there was' does that mean she..."

Mikoto though still upset about her loose mouth looked down, her eyes softening in remembrance.

"Yes... She was like a sibling I never had. I was devastated when I lost her." Kurenai remained silent, giving the Uchiha clan head a moment to grieve nodding to Ayame who silently placed a bowl of ramen in front of her trying not to disturb their conversation.

Both women began to eat in an awkward silence before it again broken by Kurenai.

"Mikoto-sama, do you know if your friend was in any relationship before she died?"

Mikoto again resisted the urge to curse aloud, it was obvious where the younger woman was going with the question and she didn't like it one bit.

The Hokage had declared any if not all information on Kushina an S-ranked secret. And she could be considered a border line traitor for telling Naruto about his mother. If the Jonin was somehow able to unveil this information, she was definitely going to be in deep trouble with the Hokage.

"She is not Naruto's mother Kurenai. She died during the third shinobi war. It is impossible for her to be Naruto's mother."

It was for the best. Kurenai was a clever woman. She would definitely connect the dots if she told Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack.

"Oh?" Kurenai masked her disappointment with an indifferent expression. She thought Naruto would be happy if she found some information on his parents.

Mikoto mentally signed in relief as Kurenai seemed to let go of the topic but just to be sure there won't be any second guesses she said something that could be considered life threatening.

"Besides... my friend she... she liked woman!" Mikoto blustered out.

Silence ensued as a gust of wind flew by the stall and its occupants.

"I-I s-see..." Kurenai sputtered. Barely keeping her composure at the mention of such a... subject.

'_Dear Kami! If you do exist, please don't let Kushina come back to life, just so she could kill me! At least try to stop her for a few more decades!'_

Mikoto stood up hoping her prayer was heard, placing the money beside her bowl she turned to Kurenai.

"I'm sorry Kurenai but I have to attend a council meeting to discuss some recent matters. It was nice talking to you."

Kurenai could only nod much to the relief of Mikoto, who disappeared from the stall with more than a bit of hurry.

Kurenai kept on looking at the direction she left and frowned thinking about her _'I have to ask Naruto what exactly his relation with Mikoto is.'_

"You will get wrinkles if you keep on frowning like that Kurenai-san." Kurenai jolted her head towards the source of the voice, only to find Ayame's face barely an inch away from hers.

To the outsiders they looked like they were about to kiss. Ayame leaned back a little with her elbows on the table before talking.

"What would Naruto-kun think if you get wrinkles on your pretty face?" Ayame grinned.

Kurenai blinked owlishly trying to process her words coming with a very intelligent reply.

"W-What?"

Ayame's grin didn't even flatter for a second "I suggested that Naruto-kun would prefer to take you as you are right now?"

Again with one of those blinks that would make an owl literally turn its head backside in shame. Kurenai's brain tried to decipher the meaning behind the girl's words.

A crimson blush slowly rose from her neck turning her face the same colour as her eyes.

"Wh-Wha...bu...ho...?" Kurenai sputtered her question getting caught up in her throat, successfully performing the fish out of water routine much to Ayame's amusement.

"What? Did you really think I didn't know about you two?" Kurenai only had a look of horror at finding out someone knew about her being romantically involved with a young fresh out Genin.

Ayame only raised an amused eyebrow at seeing Kurenai's reaction.

"Didn't you figure it out yet..." Ayame leaned in while lowering her voice.

"... I was the one who drugged you when Naruto-kun first brought you here."

Kurenai's eyes went as wide as saucers "What! You mean it was y-mmph!"

"Shhhh! Don't be so loud! My dad or somebody else may here." Ayame hissed.

Taking a look back to find her father still working inside. Ayame slowly removed her hand that was covering Kurenai's mouth letting Kurenai speak.

"But why would you... help... him?" Kurenai trailed off a look of realisation crossing her face as she remembered she was _NOT _the only one with the seal. And painfully through a hazy memory, she remembered that she had seen Ayame after she had already done _THAT_ with _HER_ Naruto.

And that meant she had to share _HER_ Naruto!

The shock quickly faded away from her features as she gave the younger civilian woman a cold glare that made her moniker the ice queen of Konoha.

But even as a civilian woman Ayame was not to be trifled with when it came to _HER_ Naruto.

"Oi! Don't glare at me like that missy!" Ayame's personality turned a one eighty as she gave the woman her own glare.

If possible Kurenai glare turned even colder. But Ayame just folded her arms beneath her blossom.

"Look I don't want to share him as much as you do may be even more. But I relented because Naruto needs you to achieve his goals. So you better deal with it too."

Kurenai hesitated for a second and was about reply but it seemed there was still something left that Ayame had to add.

"Besides... I don't think even both of us combined can keep up with him in bed." Ayame whispered with a seductive smirk.

Kurenai was caught completely off guard with that comment.

'_I-I-I-n-n b-b-be-edd!'_

As inexperienced as she was about these sort of things. It was no wonder Kurenai got extremely flustered at the mention of such an intimate act getting some of the possible images that consisted of Naruto and a bed.

Ayame's smirk turned in to a grin on seeing how easily she could get under the skin of the stoic Ice Queen get flustered with a single comment.

Leaning in Ayame spoke directly spoke in Kurenai's ear.

"So what do you say Kurenai, want to have a competition on who will last longer against Naruto-kun when he returns?" Ayame's purred her tongue sneaking out of the confines of her mouth and gave slow lick inside Kurenai's ear lobe by the end of her sentence.

Kurenai froze in every way that was not literal at the... boldness of her apparent _'senior'_ and her mind managed to form a single thought before it froze as well.

'_OH MY GOD! She's worse than Anko!'_

)))) Wave ((((

Naruto landed slightly into the forest somewhere near the spot Kakashi was training the team prior.

The sun was just about to rise and the clearing was filled with mist making it harder for any normal person to see.

Naruto let a confident smirk into his features _'That was fun. And I got what I wanted rather easily. Don't you think so Kyuubi?... Kyuubi?'_

The only response he got was the sounds of morning crickets from outside.

The Kyuubi was still stunned at what happened a few hours prior. It was the beginning of the fifth day of their stay in wave. After the little skirmish with that Inari kid last night Naruto had walked out of the house seemingly upset but in reality he used that as an opportunity to go after Gato to finish him off last night.

Kyuubi was already somewhat used to her containers unusual and 'ingenious' ways of handling things. But never in her wild dreams did she think it was possible to kill someone like that!

The most clever ways she came up with in her long life involved crushing the enemies with her paws. Of course being the giant fox that she was, she did that on every occasion without a second thought.

'**How can someone even... even believe such a thing!'** Kyuubi muttered more to herself in disbelief.

'_Come on! You are still hung up on that. All it took was a simple Genjutsu and transformation. Gato's own greed was his undoing and all things aside he was just plain stupid.'_

'**How can you consider that fool who believed he can go to heaven by signing a stack of papers stupid?!'** Kyuubi asked with sarcasm and irritation dripping from her voice.

Naruto who was in an extremely playful mood since acquiring the millions of ryo's from Gato just went on with the banter.

"Hmmm...yeah. May be we should come with a new name for hi..."

'**Naruto?' **Kyuubi said startled when he suddenly stopped in his sentence.

"Someone's here."

A flick of his wrist activated a mechanism of ninja wire made in his baggy orange jacket making a kunai slide in to his palm.

Crouching down a little, Naruto's eyes zoned around for any possible threats.

A silhouette of a person appeared in his line of vision. Forcibly relaxing his muscles to appear carefree. Naruto looked on as the figure began to appear much clearly as the mist dispersed.

It was a girl from the looks of it and from what he could see. She was beautiful, very beautiful. Adoring a pink low cut kimono that went just below her knees with pale red edges decorated with some plum swirls and finishing off with a pair of plain sandals. Her long black went down her middle back flowing freely with the wind. But the part of her attire that attracted his attention most was the black choker around her neck and the basket she was carrying.

'**She looks like a civilian.'**

Naruto didn't comment but he knew otherwise. She did look like a civilian to the mere eye. But she was far from that.

She was a ninja.

Her movements... the way she walked, it was too quiet. And an average Genin wouldn't have the presence of mind to walk like that. It was like how a veteran shinobi walked in hostile territory. But she didn't seem to have any ill intent towards him at the moment. Deciding it was better to be safe than sorrow. Naruto decided to use his intelligence to proceed any further.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

'_**You call that intelligent!**_' Kyuubi thought with a sweat drop threatening to drown her.

Haku paused not expecting the sudden outburst from the Konoha Genin.

'_Zabuza-sama still resents Konoha for refusing to help us in war. But Mei-sama was adamant about not touching any leaf ninja. I should at least be civil with him.'_ Giving a gentle smile she addressed him.

"I'm sorry. Did I startle you?"

"W-What... " Naruto's cheeks flushed in what could be called embarrassment.

"Y-You didn't startle me! Ninja's don't get startled! And of course the greatest of them all Naruto Uzumaki cannot get startled!" Naruto declared pointing a finger at himself in the end while puffing his chest.

Haku giggled at the childish antics and had to hold herself from laughing out loud when she saw Naruto's pouting face.

"Hey! Are you making fun of me?!" Haku continued to giggle before answering.

"I apologise for being rude. I didn't mean to laugh at you." Haku half bowed while still holding the basket.

Naruto just brought his hand to the back of his head being unsure on what to say not expecting to receive an actual apology aside from the fact of having never being on the receiving end of an apology before.

"Fine... I guess I can forgive you errr..."

"Haku..." Supplied Haku with a gentle smile.

"Haku..." Naruto tried out the name before grinning.

"That's a nice name. So what's a pretty girl like you doing here this early in the morning?"

"**Grrrrrrrr. There he goes again with the flittering." **Kyuubi was obviously making the growling noises in her cage.

'_P-Pretty..._' Haku thought. A light shade of pink dusted her pale cheeks, Haku tried hard not to appear flustered at the involuntary compliment she got.

"I was just going to collect some herbs to prepare some medicine." Haku replied making Naruto look around to find that there were indeed some strange looking plants in the surroundings.

Meanwhile Haku placed the basket on the ground before turning to Naruto who was by now glaring at one of the plants while poking it with a stick making her face fault to the ground.

"By the way..."Haku started getting Naruto to look at her from his examination "... I'm a boy."

Silence ensued only to disturbed by the stick in Naruto's hand as it dropped.

"W-What?"

"I said I'm a _boy_." Haku emphasized the boy part while inwardly praying he would believe her.

Zabuza was always adamant about her gender. He didn't particularly take it lightly when anyone found out she was girl. Saying something about maintaining his image but she knew at heart that he cared about her. He did that because there were people that took advantage of her being a girl.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked up and down Haku's form. Standing up he began walking towards her making her stiffen slightly.

'_What is he doing?' _Haku thought questioningly but she was too late in reacting and her brain shut down completely when she felt two warm hands on her chest.

_SQUELCH! SQUELCH!_

_SQUELCH! SQUELCH!_

"Hmmmm. Your chest is stiff and hard but it feels like it is wrapped or something. May be I should take a look inside?" Naruto said to himself while randomly touching his chest.

Haku stood as stiff as a board. Her pale skin glowing redder with each second. Her brain trying to regroup at the fact that a boy she just met was taking the liberty to randomly grope her chest.

But her womanly instincts kicked in by the time she felt Naruto parting the front of her Kimono and exposing her bounded chest to the morning air. The binds were barely holding back their cleavage due to getting loose from all the groping. She did the only thing a woman would do in her situation.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Grabbing hold of the nearest object, which fortunately happened to be the basket in one hand while covering her front with her other. She wacked Naruto on top of the head sending him flat to the ground.

A few minutes later we find both Naruto and Haku filling the basket with the last of the herbs.

Haku glared at Naruto while dropping some leaves in her basket.

"Hey! It's not my fault I wouldn't have did that if you didn't have lie to me about being a boy." Naruto grumbled dropping a few leaves of his own and sitting down.

Haku continued to glare for a few more seconds and then sighed and sat down beside him.

"I suppose it is partially my fault for lying. But you should _not_ just randomly grope and strip people you meet. Didn't your parents teach you anything about personal space?" Haku scolded but soon regretted her words.

"Well forgive me for being an orphan. I'm sure I would have been thought if I actually had someone." Naruto said looking away.

Haku's heart ached painfully at hearing those words and looked down shame for saying such a thing.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But to tell you the truth I know the feeling as well." Haku spoke in a soft tone looking forward. Naruto chose to remain silent opting to hear what she had to say.

"I guess you could call me an orphan to an extent as well. After... 'parting' with my parents I was left on the streets to fend for myself. I tried to move on but... there was nothing there for me. I had no one to go back to; I had no reason to live. So eventually I ... gave up and just waited for inevitable relief from my cursed existence. But then..." Haku smiled as the face of an annoyed Zabuza appeared in her head.

"... he came and gave me a purpose , my reason for living. He became a father that I never had. That is the reason I'm sure you will find someone like that as well Naruto." Haku said looking at Naruto for the first time since she began to speak her hair flowing with the light breeze.

"He must be really important to you." Naruto asked a little bit of maturity slipping in to his voice that Haku failed to notice.

Haku nodded affirmatively, a comfortable silence stretching between them before it was broken by Naruto.

"Soooooo Why did you tell me you were a boy again?"

Haku stammered in embarrassment, avoiding her eyes from making contact with Naruto's she quickly conjured up a lie.

"Well... you see Gato's men are known for being notorious in kidnapping woman. My guardian decided it would be best if I acted like a boy."

"Ah..."

Naruto brought the bottom of his right fist to the palm of his left hand in recognition and gave a full blown grin to Haku.

"That's pretty clever! But you don't need to hide anymore Haku-Chan because my team and I are going to get rid of Gato from your country once and for all!"

If Haku wasn't surprised by his outburst she was definitely surprised when he added such a familiar suffix to her name since it was the first time anyone called her that since her parents.

'_He is so innocent. I... kind of hope he stays this way.'_ Haku giggled at Naruto's exuberance and asked him a question.

"Tell me Naruto...kun how strong do you think you are?"

Naruto just tilted his face and scratched the side of his head.

"I don't know, I'm like _super _strong!" Haku sweat dropped on seeing his pump his fist with fire in his eyes.

'_How should I put this...'_ Haku sighed gazing at the sky.

"Do you have anyone important to you Naruto, someone that you consider precious to you?"

"Someone... precious...to me?" Naruto drawled out the sentence keeping his attention only on the woman beside him.

"Yes. A special person for whom you are willing risk everything to protect. I believe we can only be strong when we have something we want to protect even at the cost of our own lives. That is when we can truly be strong."

Haku looked at Naruto at the end of her declaration and gave a heart warming smile. It was a belief she carried internally ever since Zabuza saved her as a child and taking with Naruto made her express it for the first time.

"So I can only be strong when I have something to protect huh?" Naruto asked with a look of awe and when Haku nodded an ear splitting grin spread across his face.

"Does this mean you agree with me Naru...to..." Haku gasped her voice getting caught in her throat as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

Two deadly blue orbs where glaring at her with such intensity that she forgot to breathe for a moment. They were a complete contrast to the grin that still stretched his face and she knew she couldn't afford a second to comment.

**BHOOM!**

Dust and debris filled the once beautiful forest area. A small crater replaced the spot where the two shinobi sat down and talked a moment ago.

A small gust of wind blew away the side of the dust cloud revealing an orange clad figure standing near the tree line showing the leaves most unpredictable ninja. Naruto gaze was cold as he kept on staring at the middle of the crater and started speaking.

"Strength can only take you so far Haku. I hope you will learn that lesson by the time we meet again." His once childish and exuberant voice now was calm and collected. It floated as a whisper, closing his eyes Naruto turned to leave his visage disappearing by the second.

_Krr..Krrr...Crack! Thud!_

A block of ice fell to the ground, the impact clearing up the smoke showing Haku exiting from an ice encampment.

'_If it had been anyone else they would have died.' _

Thanks to her blood line, she was able to build an ice wall around herself at the last moment. But it wasn't to say she escaped unscathed. The right side of her kimono was singed and torn in places showing her bindings. Her hair was ruffled and her right hand was bruised and had a few burns where she sat the closest to Naru... no, the explosive clone. But they would probably heal over night if treated.

Haku just stood staring where she knew Naruto went, his last words still ringing in her head.

'_Strength can only take you so far Haku...'_

"Uzumaki... Naruto..."

)))) Tazuna's House ((((

The copy ninja Kakashi is currently sitting at the dining table turning another page of his beloved Icha Icha.

He had recovered quite well from his confrontation with Zabuza and his chakra exhaustion from using the sharingan too much.

'_I will have to find a way to eliminate the side effect hehehehe...' Kakashi_ thought absent mindedly while giggling as he reached his favourite part.

Sasuke and Sakura were both sleeping upstairs. They had trained to exhaustion till late last night to master the tree climbing exercise. Well at least Sasuke did, due to his stubbornness about being staying behind the dobe as he put it. And his pride sure took a major hit when Sakura completed the training in her first try and he couldn't.

So, he trained himself to exhaustion last night till he got it down and Sakura of course stayed with him.

'_Hopefully she did some training too. It would be a good way to increase her stamina and chakra reserves.'_ Kakashi thought his lone eye lingering on their host's daughter who was setting up the table absent mindedly almost seeming to be in a trance.

'_She has been like this since yesterday I wonder what's wrong with her._' Kakashi just knew something must have happened with Tsunami from the moment the bluenette didn't glare at him reading his Icha Icha in her presence.

In fact Kakashi doubted that she even noticed he was sitting at the table right now.

The woman in question, Tsunami was still thinking over what happened yesterday.

She had woken up uncharacteristically late yesterday morning. But she felt refreshed after what could be the best night's sleep she ever had over the last few years. Her heart felt rejuvenated and so light like a burden has been lifted off her.

Gaining her bearings the first thing she noticed was her attire, or mostly the lack of it from how the air was caressing a few parts of her body that it shouldn't.

It became clear that she was naked when she took a peek under the covers.

'_What happened last night...' _Then bit by bit she began to remember the events that happened the night before.

From her arguing with Naruto to how she ended up being a crying mess in his arms. Her face turned red and she brought the covers up to her nose to hide it. After the initial embarrassment she had decided to come down and talk to Naruto. But to her disappointment much like now she only found his sensei sitting at the table.

And when she asked Kakashi about the others, he informed her that Naruto left to guard her father at the bridge while Sasuke and Sakura went to train in the forest. Sadly she accepted it and decided to confront him when he came back.

All of her guests and her father had returned by dinner time and she kept sending glances at Naruto and to her growing irritation, he ignored her! And she couldn't even claim it because of oblivious he looked!

Calming her nerves she kept repeating in her head that she would get her time with him after dinner. But it was to be not because when her father started boast about how Naruto and his clones were so 'awesome' and the bridge will be completed in no time with his help. It must have stuck some chord in Inari as he snapped at Naruto leading to a harsh argument between the two which ended up finally with an upset Naruto going out of the house.

Tsunami sighed for the umpteenth time before sitting in front of the leaf Jonin.

"Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi casually looked up from his reading and proved that he lived up to his name of copy ninja by successfully imitating a certain clan's signature grunt.

"Hn?"

Tsunami showed a mind look of irritation that clearly conveyed that she would prefer to kick this man out of her house if he was not helping her father. Taking a deep breath she pushed her irritation down before addressing him again.

"I heard what you said to Inari outside last night?"

Kakashi didn't even flatter from his reading making her believe that he knew she was there when he was taking to Inari.

Tsunami looked down, her hands resting on her lap with her fingers fumbling with the hem of her apron.

"A-About what you said? About Naruto? Was that all true?" Tsunami asked nervously pulling at the edges of her apron.

Kakashi was eyeing her discreetly the whole time trying to read her thought process.

'_Is this why she's been so distracted?'_

Tsunami looked up startled at the sound of something being placed on the table. To her surprise it was Kakashi's book, it surprised her because it was the first time she had seen him without it since he woke up after his battle with Zabuza.

She gulped seeing the serious look, on the usually aloof Jonin's face.

"A shinobi's life is not always fun and adventure as many think Tsunami-san. There is a very brutal and cruel side to it went unnoticed due to people's ignorance. And unfortunately for Naruto he had to deal with it since a very young age." Kakashi explained solemnly.

Tsunami gasped wide eyed bringing her right hand to her mouth listing to Kakashi's words.

"B-But... why I mean? I-I thought Shinobi villages are well protected?"

Kakashi just gave her his signature eye smile in response "Sorry Tsunami-san, I'm afraid I would have to dispose you if I answer that." Kakashi replied.

It took only a second for Tsunami to understand what he said and she paled. How can he even say he was going to kill with a smile on his face!

Tsunami abruptly stood up ready to give him a piece of her mind and was about to open her mouth when she heard... giggling.

Looking a Kakashi she saw his face stuffed in his book again.

'_When did he open that damn book again?!'_ Huffing she turned around to go into the kitchen.

'_Ninja's are so weird...'_

)))) Hide Out ((((

Zabuza was sitting cross legged on a futon, staring at his sword Kubikiribocho that was leaned against the wall in front of him. His eyes were fixed to a spot that had small gash was present a few hours prior, it had taken him almost two days to repair the stupid gash after he rested from his injuries.

)) Flash Back ((

_"A shuriken won't work on me." Zabuza's clone tilting his head and let it pass him but he was surprised when the shuriken veered from its path from the clone and headed for the original that was standing on the water._

_"Good plan but that's still not going to work." Zabuza said as he grabbed the shuriken in mid air. His eyes widened as he noticed a second shuriken in the shadow of the first._

_"__**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**__" Sasuke said as his smirk returned full force._

"_What do you take me for?" Zabuza scoffed before he threw the shuriken in his hand to the incoming one._

_"Are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked smirking from his position as he finished the distracted clone with a Katon jutsu._

_Suddenly, the second shuriken poofed into smoke revealing a grinning Naruto who was in a flight path towards shuriken thrown by Zabuza._

'_It's the end of the road for you Zabuza.' Naruto thought seriously manoeuvring his body making him position himself upside down. Just as the weapon reached him he stuck his right hand and caught it._

_A loud screeching voice filled the air as Naruto began to spin the shuriken from his reverse position. Everyone winced at the sheer intensity of the sound._

"_Try and catch this!" Naruto exclaimed twisting his body to an upright position adding even more momentum and threw the shuriken at Zabuza._

_Zabuza's and Kakashi's eyes widened at the speed of that that damn thing as it sliced water and made its way towards their position._

'_What the hell was that idiot thinking throwing it like that?! Did he forget that that I'm here?!' Kakashi thought in panic._

_Zabuza wasn't stupid enough to try and catch it with his bare hands again. He reached for Kubikiribocho and brought the flat side in front of him and used it to shield. The shuriken hit Zabuza head on, sparks began to fly as it began to grind the sword._

'_W-what is this!' Zabuza thought with his eyes widening as the shuriken began to overpower him and push his hand back!_

_Gritting his teeth Zabuza tilted his sword slightly making it angle upwards. The new angle made the shuriken to traject up but not before it cut Zabuza right below the eye._

"_You forgot about me!" Naruto said suddenly jumping from the water surface with a kunai in hand to finish off Zabuza._

_Zabuza growled. He didn't have time to swing his sword at the annoying brat with his one hand was still holding the water prison. He barely brought his sword in defence just as Naruto spun the kunai to reverse grip and curved his arm to strike._

_The Kunai broke under the pressure applied between the two weapons leaving a small gash on the bigger weapon but Naruto continued to spin in mid air and went to kick Zabuza at the side of his face._

)) Flash Back End ((

"Zabuza-Sama!"

"Zabuza-Sama!" A look of annoyance crossed his face for having being pulled out of his thoughts.

"Didn't I tell you mongrels to scram?!" Zabuza bellowed making the demon brothers cower.

"Y-You did but we got important news about Gato!" If possible Zabuza's anger seemed to grow.

"Then why are you standing there staring at me, spill it out!" Gulping they got ready to flee at the first sign of an attack.

"I-It's G-Gato h-he's..." Started Gozu.

"... h-he's d-dead!" Finished Meizu.

"W-What?" Zabuza asked standing up with wide eyes.

"What! What do you mean he's dead! How did it happen?!" The demon brothers cowered praying they wouldn't be on the receiving end of Zabuza's wrath.

"We don't know some of the bandits were found dead this morning. They never stood a chance all of them died before they even had the time to draw their weapons. So we went to check on Gato and..." Gozu trailed off which was continued by Meizu.

"... We found his body. His money and important documents..."

"... **They are all gone!**" Both wailed in union.

Zabuza just stared his fists clenching with anger_'Damn it! I could care less if the fatso died, I would have finished him off sooner or later. But the money is all gone now!'_

His attention shifted to the entrance when he heard the sliding door open.

"About time you came back. What took you so long Ha..." Zabuza's words immediately died in his throat on seeing her bruised form.

"Haku!" Caring little that the others are seeing him, Zabuza immediately began to look over her.

Gozu and Meizu looked on dumb folded at the scene and shared a look, knowing the exact thoughts running through the others head.

'_I knew it! He is a girl!' _They knew better than to say it out loud.

"I'm fine Zabuza-Sama. This is nothing serious." Haku tried to calm him down feeling embarrassed seeing him fuss over her.

"What do you mean your fine?! You have burned all over! Tell me who did this to you!" Haku flinched at the tone. She couldn't hide out of this through lying; she had no choice but to tell him.

"It was the blond... the blond Genin of the Konoha team." Haku whispered.

Zabuza stood silent for a second, not saying anything he turned around and walked towards Kubikiribocho.

"Wait... Zabuza-Sama... I..." Haku held out her hand to stop him but he paid her no mind.

"Gozu... Meizu..." Zabuza called holding the hilt of his sword making a shiver to go up their spine. They could tell he was livid.

"Hai Zabuza-Sama!" Hosting the large head cleaver effortlessly to his back, Zabuza turned around and looked directly in to the brothers eyes making them flinch.

"Gather Gato's men and head over to the bridge."

'_I will show them why I they call me a demon.'_

)))) Tazuna's House ((((

Sakura looked around at the people eating breakfast and set her chopsticks down making everyone to look at her.

"Sensei, I'm a little worried Naruto should have returned by now." Sakura looked at Kakashi with a bit of concern not liking the way Naruto left last night.

Tsunami who was sitting beside Sakura, thinking along the same lines spoke "I am worried as well Kakashi-san. What if something happened to him?"

Inari just looked down guiltily feeling it was his fault for worrying his mother. Kakashi sighed and was just about to open his mouth to when the door was slid open.

Naruto trekked towards Tazuna's house a few hours after his confrontation with Haku. He walked in to the house only to see everyone staring at him like he had grown a second head making him nervous.

"Uhmm... Yo!..." Naruto chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

This somehow irritated Sakura even more as it reminded her of their sensei and she stomped her way towards him until she was only an inch away from his face.

"You Idiot! Where did you runoff to like that huh?! What if something happened to you?! Didn't you think we would be worried if you ran off somewhere like that?!" Sakura yelled causing Kakashi and Sasuke to stare at her in surprise.

'_Hn.'_

'_She is coming to care about her teammates, this definitely is an improvement!'_

Sakura took a startled step seeing the tears that started to gather in Naruto's eyes making her suddenly feel very bad.

"W-wait Naruto... I didn't meakyaaaa!" Her explanation was cut short by Naruto who suddenly launched himself at her and started to hug the living daylights out of her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto effortlessly lifted the pink haired girl's frame and crashed it flush against his body.

"B-baka! P-put me down!" Sakura spluttered turning bright red. Even though she didn't want to she couldn't help but feel good with how her body was pressed against Naruto's.

'_CHA! His muscles are so hard!'_

"Yes! I knew it! I knew you cared more about me more than the Teme Sakura-Chan!" Sakura gaped at him and started to sputter out nonsense on how she only belonged to her Sasuke-Kun making the Uchiha's current satisfied smirk to turn in to a grimace.

Tsunami for her part felt unreasonable irritation bubbling up in her seeing Naruto flirt with his team mate while wondering if it can be even called flirting.

'**I knew you cared about me Sakura-Chan. You never say that to me.**' The Kyuubi mocked while grumbling this was just not her day, first the Ice ape and now the Howler monkey.

'_Now, now Kyuubi. You know I prefer woman who are more... mature, in the chest area.'_

"Naruto-Kun, you are probably hungry. Why don't you go and clean up and I will fix you some breakfast so you can eat with us." Tsunami spoke in a sickly sweet tone making Tazuna who was sitting on the opposite side to her to cringe.

'_Damn it! She's pissed off, I hope it wasn't me!'_

Naruto put down Sakura who surprisingly seemed reluctant to let go even with her complaints. Turning to Tsunami he gave a nod with his eyes not meeting hers and made his way to the stairs.

"Tazuna! Tazuna!" A voice called out making the bridge builder abruptly leave for the door. The door was opened revealing the panting form of the boat man who brought them to wave initially.

Naruto paused his hand that was about to touch the stair case as he too turned to see what was happening.

"Tazuna," The boat man took a moment to catch his breath.

"T-the bridge, the bridge... it's being attacked!"

Alarm bells rang in everyone's head as Tazuna's expression turned grave.

"Let's go!" He rushed off with the boats man. Kakashi looked at his team who were already in their gear except for Naruto. Since they already were planning on going to the bridge with Tazuna today.

"Naruto, get ready quickly and meet us at the bridge. _I have a feeling this is going to be tough._" He kept the last part to himself and without waiting for response he, Sasuke and Sakura went after the bridge builder, quickly catching up with him.

Naruto rushed up to his room to get his supplies. Tsunami watched on with a worry itched face.

'_I hope they will all be safe.'_

)))) Bridge (((((

Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge which was completely covered in thick mist.

"W-what..."

Kakashi immediately placed his hand in front of Tazuna stopping him from going any further. His other hand going towards his hi-ate to reveal his Sharingan.

'_W-what is this? I can barely see my own hand?_' Sasuke thought clenching the kunai he held in his hand.

The mist slowly began to disperse making their eyes widened at the carnage that lay before them. Bodies, the bodies of the workers were littered everywhere on the bridge making Tazuna gasp in shock. But before he could even go and check on them a large dosage of killer intent fell up on the area making Tazuna go to his knees and choke on his own breath.

Sakura and Sasuke were creaking under the pressure barely holding from falling over, Sakura more so than Sasuke.

Even Kakashi stumbled on his footing at the brunt of the invisible force.

'_I-it's even stronger than before those workers must have passed out from this intent alone...'_

"We meet again Kakashi of the sharingan..." A disfigured voice boomed making a shiver ran up their spine and just as it came, the intent vanished just as it came along with the rest of the mist making the bridge builder and leaf Genin's eyes widen at what they were seeing. While their sensei's narrowed at the graveness of their situation.

'_This isn't good...'_

_Clang!_

The kunai slipped from Sasuke's hand and fell to the floor as his grip loosened in shock. His thoughts were exactly dictated by Sakura who spoke out loud.

"T-There, there so many!"

Indeed, lead by Zabuza at front with Haku in her hunternin outfit and the demon brothers at his side, behind them were hundreds of thugs carrying different weapons with profane smirks on their faces.

"Hey look! The brat is about to piss himself!" The demon brothers mocked, they still held a sore spot since Sasuke was the one who defeated them last time.

Sasuke scoffed kicking the hilt of the kunai making it shoot up spinning vertically to the left. Skilfully catching it in mid air he spoke.

"You wish. It doesn't matter even if you are in thousands. It's the quality not the quantity that counts." Sasuke spoke with confidence making Sakura's determination rise.

'_CHA! We are with you Sasuke-kun!'_ Kakashi seeing this smiled internally.

'_At least they are not backing down. But this is still serious, if only Naruto was here. He would have been able to even the field with his clones.'_

"Enough!" Zabuza bellowed making the demon brothers to shut up. His eyes scanned around his opponents and his demeanour got angrier at not finding him.

"Haku, Gozu, Meizu, you three go after Kakashi..." Getting a nod from them he turned to Gato's men.

"And you Mongrels! Kill those brats and the bridge builder!"

One of the unfortunate among thugs, which happened to be the leader was stupid enough to question Zabuza's orders.

"And why should we do that? We are not going to let you sit ideally while we do all the wo..." That was the last thing he said before his head rolled of his shoulders.

"Are there any more questions?" The gleam in Zabuza's eye was enough for them to understand that whoever did was going to suffer the same fate.

Sakura's face turned green at the brutal display, she was almost at the point of puking her breakfast.

"Sakura! Sasuke! Don't let your guard down it may as well be the last thing you do..." Kakashi spoke seriously making them gulp.

"Now listen, I will deal with Zabuza and his minions. Sasuke take out as many thugs as you can, they probably have little to no training so it should be easy if you keep your cool..." Getting a nod from Sasuke he turned to Sakura.

"Sakura your job is to protect Tazuna from whoever escapes Sasuke..." Sakura nodded looking a bit unsure.

"Alright men! Attack!"

"GRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke charged forward at the same time as Gato's men charged from the other side of the bridge. Using his training, he channelled chakra to the bottom of his feet. The unevenness of it making him thrust up high in the air. Doing the necessary hand seals he yelled out.

"**Katon: Grand Fire Ball Technique!"**

"We got you now Hatake!" The demon brothers yelled in unison assaulting the war veteran.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he realised he couldn't move, looking down he saw his two feet were encased in Ice.

'_Cling! Clang!'_

A metal clawed gauntlet stopped an inch away from his face. A kunai Kakashi held in reverse grip was wedged between the claws stopping it in its place. His other hand going around his back stopping another clawed gauntlet, that was about to pierce his back in a similar way.

For someone who was at the jaws of death from both sides, Kakashi looked as aloof as usual.

"Gato must have spent a fortune hiring all of you." Kakashi asked in his hippy way expertly holding off both the demon brothers making the snarl.

"It's not like it matters, the fat pig is dead anyway!" If Kakashi was surprised he didn't show it one bit.

"Now die already!" Gozu snarled getting pissed off on seeing their enemy so relaxed.

"Hmm... Did you say something?"

"Damn you!"

)))) Mean While ((((

After entering his room Naruto immediately rummaged through his back pack and started taking things out until it was completely empty.

He peeled off the bottom layer of the inside of the bag revealing a seal written on the bottom of the bag. Taking out the scrolls he hid inside his jacket that contained all of Gato's money and important papers, he bit his finger and brushed over the seal making it glow as he sealed all of the scrolls inside the blood seal on the bag.

"Are you going to leave them here?"

"Yes, They would be safe without anyone noticing here than if I take them with me." Re-equipping the bag just as it was before. Naruto began to restock the kunai and shuriken in his holsters that were almost spent last night.

'_Leave my mother alone!'_

"What was that?" Stealthily making his way, just like a ninja did Naruto peered from upstairs to meet an interesting site that both amused and infuriated him.

"Please stop! Please I beg you! Don't hurt him!" Tsunami pleaded, she was bound and lay sprawled on the floor on her knees. A sword was pointed at her in a threatening manner by one of the two men that stood in front of her; the other was holding Inari by the scurf of his neck and pointed a blade at his throat making Inari seize in his struggling.

"Now why would we do that? Do we look like we will do anything for free?" One of them grinned lecherously while looking her up and down.

Tsunami's lips quivered as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, you should give us something in return first." The other one continued holding an equally lecherous grin.

"Hey! Leave my mother alone!" Inari yelled only for the blade to press harder at his throat.

"Shut it brat, else you're going to be searching for a new head on your shoulders." A trickle of blood ran down his neck as the blade made a small cut. Inari looked at Tsunami with tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry mom, I-If only I wasn't too weak..."

"I-It's okay Inari I..." Tsunami tried to reassure him but was cut off.

"Alright, enough of the sappy moment. You were goanna give us something weren't you woman." The men chuckled as one of them began to reach forward. His intension being clear as his hand made its way towards her top.

Tsunami shut her eyes as more tears began to gather in her eyes.

'_Please help... someone... anyone...'_ Tsunami prayed as a single tear trailed down her cheek, she called out the first name that came to her mind.

'_NARUTO!'_

Not feeling the grubby hands that were about to touch her, Tsunami slowly opened her eyes only for at seeing the orange visage of her saviour. Her heart fluttering with each second at his sight, with eyes glistening with tears of relief.

'_He came, he truly came!'_

"Ya know I don't particularly like when fiends like you, take the liberty of touching those belonging to _me." _

Let it be known that Uzumaki Naruto was a very possessive person. No, no he was the most downright obsessed being you will find in the whole of elemental nations. Strangely enough Tsunami's heart hammered on hearing him.

"Hey, where did you come from? Never mind, can't you see we are busy with that bitch. Now scram off before I hur..." Apparently this guy only had brain in his nether regions.

_Snap! _

"GAAAAAHHHH! My arm! My Arm! He broke my arm! HE BROKE MY ARM!"

"Hey! What did you do to him?!" Dropping Inari unceremoniously, his partner charged with his sword poised to strike at Naruto which he easily dodged by jumping to his right.

"MOM!"

Tsunami's eyes again widened with fear at seeing the sword coming down at her.

A slight swishing sound was heard as a ninja wire wrapped around the wrist is the sword's man arm. The other end of it being held by Naruto while in mid air. With his foot touching the wooden floor Naruto yanked it.

"Uhh... Gahufff!"

The force of it made the sword's man loose his balance and spin causing the katana in his arm to tilt its way towards his naive partner who was still busy cradling his broken arm.

"Damn it, W-what happened just now..." The nameless thug asked himself in confusion, one moment he was slashing down at the blonde bat that appeared out of nowhere and the next thing he knew, he was laying flat with his back to the floor with some kind of round object on his chest... wait, what?

Glancing down he came face to face with the horror stricken face of his partner.

.

.

.

"**KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

'_Squelch!'_

The thug gurgled for a few more painful seconds, unable to scream with kunai embedded in his open mouth before dying.

Naruto threw one final glare at the corpses before turning to Tsunami. Inari shivered at the sight of blood feeling scared and terrified at how he easily killed them.

Tsunami watched transfixed unable to peel her eyes of at the quick brutal display. Was this how a real ninja worked? But instead of being afraid or disgusted, she felt a strange sense of satisfaction seeing the fate of the men who tried to...defile her.

So engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Naruto walking towards her until he was kneeling down before her.

"Are you okay?" Snapped out of her daze and to meet the concerned eyes of Naruto's. Tsunami wanted to say many things, thank you being one of them. But the words refused to leave her mouth.

Not minding the blood smudges that littered her face. Naruto reached out with his left hand to gently touch her right cheek and started caressing it, his thumb brushing the tear stains.

"Don't worry Tsunami..."

"N-Naruto I-I t-thank..."

"... I will protect you." Not letting her finish her sentence Naruto smothered with the bridge builder daughters.

Wit out waiting for the shocked woman to respond, Naruto circled his arms around her frame. One of his hands going to back of her head and the other caressing her lower back, eventually Tsunami started to relax and give in to the kiss. Her eyes grew half lidded and slowly closed with her mind and body enjoying the sensation of how warm his lips felt against hers.

Naruto started to deepen the kiss, his tongue sneaking out of its confines and eased in to the moist carven of her mouth. Tsunami's body slumped submissively in to his embrace, letting him take the lead.

Naruto's tongue began its exploration and started probing her tongue, which was timidly responding and going back. Naruto wasn't sure if was in her nature or her being afraid because of what almost happened with Gato's man before he came.

But he wasn't one to complain on a role of dominance, so Naruto continued in what in what was to be Tsunami's searing kiss of a life time.

Slowly but surely the need for eventually over came both of them and they both parted leaving a trail of saliva showing an indication of the connection they just shared.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Tsunami breathed out, her cheeks gaining an extra rosy tint. Her still half lidded pleasure clouded stare going over his shoulder and... directly meet the jaw dropped look on her son's face.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!"

Faster than a certain flashy jutsu, Tsunami buried her face in Naruto's chest as if to seek protection from her embarrassment. Her face burning hot red with steam rising of it.

Naruto chuckled hearing her mumble repeatedly which vaguely sounded like this being all a dream, looking over his shoulder Naruto grinned and gave a wink at Inari.

... To be Continued.

)))) OMAKE ((((

"Wh-Wha...bu...ho...?" Kurenai sputtered her question getting caught up in her throat, successfully performing the fish out of water routine much to Ayame's amusement.

"What? Did you really think I didn't know about you two?" Kurenai only had a look of horror at finding out someone knew about her being romantically involved with a young fresh out Genin.

Ayame only raised an amused eyebrow not knowing of the storm that went in the creative Kunoichi's head.

)))))) Kurenai's Imagination (((((

The Hokage stood solemnly looking down at the once proud Jonin "I'm disappointed in you Kurenai. I never thought you would be the kind to take advantage of an innocent child."

Kurenai herself was lying sprawled on the floor with a spot light shown on her and another on the Hokage while the rest of the surroundings remained dark. The sound of something clicking was heard as other spotlights fell from god knows where showing all of her friends surrounding her sporting various expressions.

"Kurenai, how could you?" Yuago said looking at her friend in disappointment.

"No Yuago, it's not like that..." She tried to explain which went unheard.

"Who knew you were so desperate under that stoic expression of yours?" It was Hana this time with a look between indifference and sympathetic.

"No guys listen to me..."

"That was so unyouthful!"

"Gai..."

"How could you Kurenai?" Asuma said with hint of sadness while lighting his cigarette.

"Not you too Asuma... Kakashi please tell them it's not what they think it is...Kakashi? Kakashi?!" Kurenai desperately looked around for the masked Jonin without any successes.

It seems even for this Kakashi had gone lost on the road of life.

Finally she turned to a stoic looking Anko.

"Anko?"

"How could you..."It came as whisper but Kurenai heard it all the same. "How could you..." Anko repeated with her fists clenching, she barely seemed to be holding her anger.

"How could you! I thought we shared everything! How could you do something like this without me!" The rest of the group save the Hokage had to held her back from strangling Kurenai.

Kurenai looked down in shame; the Hokage coughed getting her attention.

"Ahem! As the leader of this honourable village, I will be the one to judge the lewd actions performed by one Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai from this day forth you will be termed as... a paedophile."

Kurenai eyes widened, her mouth opening in horror

"No..."

Her deepest and most feared nightmare was coming true.

"Yes, since Orochimaru is defected from now on you will be the village's one and only... paedophile."

"You should have shared him with me... paedophile!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurenai wailed to the heavens violently shaking her head side to side, trying to wake up from this terrible dream.

"Paedophile!"

"Paedophile! Paedophile!"

'_Ppppaaaaeeedooooppphhhilllee e!'_

Ayame moved her hand in front of Kurenai's face trying to get a reaction out of her. She cuetly tilted her head on not getting a response.

"Ummm...Hello?"

)))) Omake ((((

Authors Note:

I'm sorry guys... I really don't know how to say this. I was just typing a few minutes ago and I already wrote this chapter in my notebook and I planned this to be a 20k chapter to compensate for my absence, it's already 11k+.

I just took a break to eat something and I really don't know how to say this... the food got stuck in my mouth and I found out I have large cavity in the upper back molar. I... I kinda feel sick after seeing that and I have to go to see the dentist tomorrow and... I'm kinda afraid if it's something serious.

I-I'm really sorry... I didn't plan for this to happen, forgive me if you found some mistakes I didn't revise the chapter, just tell me if you find one noticeable and I will correct it.

Please review on how you feel about the chapter and again I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto.

Authors Note:

"blah blah" talking.

'blah blah blah' thoughts .

**"blah blah blah blah" **demon talking.

Authors Note:

Thank you for all those who have reviewed and have added my story to favourites and alert's. These things do keep me motivated to write a next chapter. As you all know from the end notes in my previous chapter I almost had a mental breakdown on seeing a cavity on my teeth. Trust me I was almost on the verge of running around in circles while screaming it being the end of the world!

And from my experience I suggest you do NOT go to a dentist even if your teeth are falling down because of Newton's laws!

I mean come on, who the hell smiles while holding a drill next to your face! They are next scariest things to the joker's. And that guy even said it was going to be painless…

If you are having trouble visualising Naruto's expression, try to imagine Hei from darker than black. Just re-watched the first season after a year or so, I have to say again the artists did a wonderful job showing his expression changes in the first episode.

And… oh yeah the lemon turned out to be just a _bit_ extremely descriptive. So skip it for those who don't like reading them, be warned!

And lastly, even though it's a bit late I wish you all a happy and prosperous new year.

)))) Last Time ((((

"N-Naruto-kun…." Tsunami breathed out, her cheeks having an extra rosy tint. Her half lidded pleasure filled stare went over his shoulder and ….. directly met the jaw dropped look on her son's face.

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!"

Faster than a certain flashy jutsu, Tsunami buried her face in Naruto's chest as if to seek protection from her embarrassment.

Naruto chuckled on hearing her mumble repeatedly something, which vaguely sounded like all of this being a dream. Looking over his shoulder Naruto grinned and gave a wink at Inari making the poor kid faint.

Chapter 12: The Dawn Of Wave.

While Naruto was enjoying himself with a hot woman, the rest of the team seven weren't so fortunate.

))) At The Bridge ((((

"You are not planning to keep me like this forever are you?" Kakashi asked boringly. He had few senbon sticking out of his body and was stuck in a stale mate with his opponents who looked like they had seen better days.

"Oh, shut up and die already you lazy bastard!" Gozu and Meizu looked worse for wear as both of them were panting heavily with their shoulders slightly slumped.

"Hmmm….. But your friend doesn't seem so eager to fight like you two though….." Kakashi said looking around at the multiple reflections of the hunter-nin in the ice mirrors that he and the demon brothers were surrounded with.

"… whichever one you are that is?" He question out loud in confusion looking at Haku's mirages.

'_Is he really a Jonin?'_ The real Haku thought sweat dropping. She was in the mirror directly behind the leaf Jonin.

'_Mei-sama would certainly melt him if someone this lazy was under her command.'_ Sighing she dashed out of the mirrors with her reflections following and started launching another wave of senbon.

)))) With Sasuke ((((

Sasuke flipped back dodging another sword that was about to slash him. Doing a single hand stand he rotated with one of his legs stretched out making the back of his heal successfully connect to the temples of the three men that were about to attack him from behind causing all of them to smash to the side of the bridge and lost their conscious from the blow.

Flipping to his feet Sasuke panted lightly, his eager eyes going over the remaining men who were now weary to approach the raven haired Genin who took out almost half of their men.

'_Damn it! They are still so many where the hell s the dobe when you truly need him!'_

)))) Mean While ((((

Tsunami looked up as Naruto parted back to look at her, both of his hands were still on her shoulders.

"Tsunami-chan, please keep what happened between us a secret okay? And tell that to Inari as well." Tsunami nodded albeit a little hesitantly unsure of the idea of keeping secrets from her father.

Naruto smiled, standing up he was about to turn around and leave when a delicate hand caught his wrist.

"Tsunami?" Naruto spoke surprised as he looked back. Tsunami was looking down with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"P-Please be safe! I-I don't think I can bear losing someone dear to me again." She looked up at the end with tears anew welling up in her eyes.

Naruto's surprised visage softened at her words, gently holding her hand in a firm grip he hoisted her to her feet.

Leaning up on his toes, he brushed his lips against her forehead in a brief kiss before he turned around and walked out of the door, but not before speaking his trade mark words.

"It's a promise of a lifetime Tsunami." With that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

)))) Back At the Bridge ((((

Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that one of the bandits had managed to sneak up on him.

"I got you now punk!"

"Sasuke-Kun, look out!" Sakura yelled in horror on seeing her crush was distracted and would not be able to dodge the blade that the ugly looking bald guy slashed down with every intention of slicing him in half.

Sasuke's life flashed before his own eyes on seeing the blade coming down at him in slow motion… wait it was coming in slow motion!

'_What the….._'

Relying on his instinct's Sasuke jumped back, narrowly avoiding the sword which ended in slashing up the front of his blue shirt.

"Huh? Where did the brat go?" Before he could think more, the same ugly looking bald guy was violently shoved to the side. The force of it being so much that he was sent flying over the bridge.

"Gaaaahhhhhh! Stop! Stop! I don't know how to swim!" The same ugly and now poor bald guy tried everything to not fall down. From flapping his hands and legs, and even going as far as using his sword as a fan, which actually made him stay in the air for a few astonishing seconds letting him the opportunity to squeak out…

".. help.."

"Kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!"

_Splash!_

Dark vertical lines appeared over everyone's head with their gazes shifting to the pink haired culprit who now had smug look on her face.

'_CHA! Take that for hurting Sasuke-Kun.'_ Not hearing the praise that she expected to hear, Sakura turned around only to find Tazuna and Sasuke were looking at her weirdly.

Noticing the silence Sakura looked around and saw that everyone was looking at her weirdly making her feel nervous from all the attention she was getting.

"W-What?" It was one of the bandits who replied to her.

"What do you mean what?! What was the big idea of making the poor guy drown like that huh?" He yelled making Sakura stager a step back. This was continued by another guy who accusingly pointed a finger at her.

"Did you know he was planning on taking his beautiful wife and children to a picnic after this? Now look at what you did you big fore headed girl!"

"Why you….." Sakura seethed at the insults, tick marks appearing on her head how the hell would she even know that the ugly bald guy would even have a wife!

"Are you sure man? I don't think it's a girl. I mean look at the chest! It's as flat as a card board! I think he's one of those pretty boys that we heard about?" Another one said while pointing a finger at her… chest.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you!" Taking out a kunai Sakura made a beeline to the remaining group of thugs her eyes blazing with righteous feminine fury.

"GAAAHHHH! It's coming at us!" The poor thugs scrambled in horror trying back away from the pink haired Onii.

"Augh!" A poor guy lost his footing and fell; with a lack in right judgement he unfortunately turned around and met with the most terrifying sight that would scar him for the rest of his life.

"S-stay back! D-Don't come near me…" He tried to crawl back with a quivering hand at the front trying to stop the terrifying beast.

Sakura breathed out smoke from her nostrils making the man's hair stand as she began to take massive steps forward leaving imprints of her foot in her wake.

The poor man's teeth were clattering and he almost seemed ready to piss in his pants.

"S-somebody H-Help! It's going to…. eat me!"

With fire burning in her eyes Sakura cocked her hand back….

"I am not an, **it!**" And punched him square in the face.

"Noooooooo…." The poor guy wailed while he was sent flying across the sky till he disappeared with a sparkle.

Cracking her knuckles Sakura turned around, her eyes glowing red as she addressed the remaining men.

"So who's next?" She asked menacingly much to the jaw dropped horror of the petrified men!

And then it started, which was soon followed by the rest as every one of the thugs began to run for their lives with their hands over their heads.

"She's scary!"

"I was not payed for this!"

"I should have listened to my momma when she told me to go to school!"

"Hey get back here you cowards!" Sakura yelled as she shook her fist and began to chase after them.

"GAAAAHHHH! Hurry she's coming after us!" Looking back was the only motivation they needed to dash forward.

Sasuke and Tazuna looked on dumbfounded at the scene as the thugs began to run around in circles with Sakura hot on their trail. The ever unfortunate one's who got caught were thrown unceremoniously thrown into the waters below courtesy of the raging pinkette.

"Were we really afraid of these people?" Tazuna said to himself while scratching his head.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke, why are yo…." Naruto who just landed beside Sasuke trailed off as he caught on with Sasuke's and Tazuna's line of sight.

'_Ugh?'_ Naruto was stumped, for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say.

"Take that! CHA!"

"She seems to have everything under control." Naruto stated the obvious with the same dumb folded expression that was shared by Tazuna and Sasuke after seeing another one get launched in to the water.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted, he had been right all along. Fan girls where the most dangerous creatures in the whole elemental nations.

"… I think we should go and check on Kakashi-sensei, what do you say Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tazuna-san I think you are not in any danger for now. Just…. stay out of Sakura's path while we are away."

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." Tazuna grunted. He would have to be retarded if he were to step in between the angry girl and her prey.

"What took you so long to come here Naruto?" Sasuke asked turning towards his team mate, Naruto.

"Errr, I was just making sure Inari and Tsunami were saf.. S-Sauske!" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as Naruto started freaking out while pointing a finger at his face.

"W-What is it?" There wasn't anyone attacking them, so what was bothering him.

"Y-you….. y-you…"

"Just tell me what it is you dumb blonde!" Sasuke yelled getting frustrated because of his team mate.

"… You have red eyes!"

'_What? I have red eyes…'_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed and then widened realisation, with his hand going over to his face.

"B-but how?"

_Sasuke's life flashed before his own eyes on seeing the blade coming down at him in slow motion… wait it was coming in slow motion!_

"I must have awakened it back then…." Seeing his reflection in the Kunai was enough to confirm his suspicions.

'_I now posses the Sharigan…..' _

Yes! He finally did it! He now had the Sharingan at his disposal, the legendary dojutsu! The pride of his clan!

A smirk slowly crossed Sasuke's face, he was now a step closer, a step closer to achieving his goal.

'_Good I managed to divert him from prying too much.'_ Naruto thought sighing; well it wasn't like he hasn't thought up a lie anyway.

'**Oh great! Now we got another like one wasn't enough already. Naruto I say we get rid of him right now, if you do that I swear I won't make fuss even if you keep that bitchy Uchiha woman**. _**Of course that is if she survives the heart ache of losing the last of her family.**_' Kyuubi thought keeping the last part to herself; ironically she held the same smug look as one Sasuke Uchiha.

'_I will kill you Itachi!'_

'_**Finally I would get rid of you Uchiha bitch!'**_

'_**Muhahahahahah…'**_

'_Hmm, Why do I feel like I am missing something here?_' Naruto thought in confusion, for some reason Sasuke and his tenant had gotten silent at the same time.

Breaking away from their thought and ignoring his tenant's suggestions to kill his team mate in Naruto's case. They both made their way towards their sensei's location.

)))) With Kakashi ((((

Kakashi who was again engaged in a verbal combat with the demon brothers sensed the chakra signatures of his two male students coming near his location.

"Oi! Are you listing to us?!"

"Hmm… it seems my so called cute little weak students successfully took care of your men?"

"What?"Just as he finished Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind Kakashi both ready in their battle stances.

"Are you alright Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked from his position to the right.

"Maa, Maa…. Why wouldn't I be? I was just having some fun." The demon brothers growled at him. Did they look like they were having fun to that fool?

They were ready to pounce at him again when Haku materialised in front of them stopping them immediately.

The leaf nin tensed as the Kiri hunter nin moved his hand to reach for his mask. Everyone looked on anxiously while Gozu and Meizu sent curious glances at Haku, not understanding what she was planning to do.

Slowly but surely the mask came off showing the face of a beautiful woman in her teens.

Kakashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise not expecting the hunter nin to be a woman.

"So you're actually a Kunoichi? Have to say even with my experience I didn't see that coming." Kakashi whistled while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If one would have looked any closer they could notice the light blush that had formed on the Uchiha's cheeks.

'_S-she's cute.'_

"Yo, Haku-chan. How are ya?" Kakashi and Sasuke again looked on surprised but this time at Naruto who actually called the hunter nin by her name.

Haku's expressionless face morphed in to a glare that she didn't hesitate direct at Naruto.

"I'm feeling quite sore thanks to you." Haku spat referring to mild burns she got.

Her glare got intensified on seeing him grin at her. How dare he, she had let her guard down and opened up to him thinking that they could become friends and what does _he_ do?

He blew up at her face, _literally!_

Kakashi looked at Naruto then at Haku and then again at Naruto, a single tear drop rolled down his normal eye.

"Naruto, it's only your first mission out of the village and you already bagged a hot Kunoichi and an enemy one at that too. I'm so proud!" Kakashi cheered suddenly appearing beside the blonde and patted his back while giving a pated Gai thumbs up.

Naruto gawked at the man while Sasuke's jaw dropped at hearing his sensei's words.

"EEEEHHH! Haku, you slept with that loud kid!" It was the demon brothers who were more vocal of their thoughts.

Haku's pale face flustered both from anger and embarrassment.

'_That, that…. Pervert! How dare he insinuate such… such a thing!_' The mask in hand began to freeze, making her companions shut up and take a step back.

'_She's pissed off_.' Suddenly the mist began to gather around and thicken making them all tense.

"So you finally showed up I see?" A familiar voice boomed from everywhere suddenly, Kakashi immediately got in front of his Genin ready in his battle stance to defend them.

"Got tired of sitting in the sidelines eh…. Zabuza?" Kakashi asked holding a kunai in his hand.

It was so sudden that nobody had seen it coming. In a burst of speed Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi but instead of attacking him like Kakashi had anticipated Zabuza sent a straight kick to Naruto's chest.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, he barely had time to cross his arms over his chest in an attempt to block the kick as it connected. The force of it being so much that it rocketed him back in to the thick mist.

He closed his right eye in pain as his back crashed painfully into one of the ice mirrors instantly shattering it and was sent over the bridge with his body parallel to the water.

Zabuza appeared above Naruto's body his sword Kubikiribocho held above his head, poised to strike. Just like an executioner he brought his sword down with all his might….. and sliced through Naruto's body.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi was ready to sprint towards Naruto as soon as he saw him get kicked.

"Halt, leaf nin!" Kakashi stopped in tracks and turned as pale as a ghost. He knew that tone. Oh, how he loathed that tone. It was a situation he never wanted be in again.

His intuition was proven correct as he turned around to face the Kiri Kunoichi who held a senbon at his student's jugular.

Sasuke was cursing himself mentally, his whole attention had been on Zabuza. He didn't even notice the ice girl creep up behind him until it was too late.

"Take another step and you will be saying goodbye to your precious student." Haku stated coldly making Sasuke gulp while Kakashi flinched.

There were only few things that got under Hatake Kakashi's skin, one being a youthful drunken Gai and the other was this. Ever since he lost his team mates, he never was able to make a decision properly when he had to choose between his comrades.

'_Calm down Kakashi, being a nervous wreck would only worsen your situation.' _

Haku felt something, a foreign feeling crept up in her heart as she watched the leaf Jonin, the legendary copy ninja who was stronger than her by a mile, fidget.

'_Uzumaki Naruto I understand it now….'_

'_Strength can only take you so far Haku….' _A coy smirk crossed Haku's pale face giving her almost a seductive look.

'_I would have thanked you personally, too bad you are not going to get out of this alive.'_ She thought increasing her grip on Sasuke making him shiver from her cold touch.

Kubikiribocho, the Decapitating Carving Knife cut through Naruto's abdomen like a twig bisecting him in two half's.

'_Poof!'_

Zabuza landed on the water surface below as he hoisted his sword on his shoulder. A smirk crossed his masked features as he spoke without turning around.

"You are better than I gave you credit for brat." Naruto glared at the man's back, he was standing a few feet away from Zabuza holding on to the side of his abdomen were a large gash was present.

The colour of the water below him was turning red because of the blood gushing out from the wound. He had barely managed to substitute himself at the last second.

Kyuubi was already directing her chakra to the injured spot trying to heal it quickly. Even though Naruto had refused to use her power that didn't mean she wouldn't heal him.

"What? Got no taunts? Where did that stupid speech that you gave last time go?" Zabuza taunted turning around.

"What was it again, I can't seem to remember. Ah yes it had something do with_ you_ being the greatest Hokage ever doesn't it?" Zabuza mocked emphasising you sarcastically while giving a thinking pose.

Naruto's glare only intensified with each word the man was spouting.

"What is this, too scared to talk now because you are away from your precious sensei hahahaa….." Zabuza started laughing deviously which suddenly turned in to a glare as the grip he had on his butcher knife increased.

"Get ready because, I'm going to make you regret the moment you became smart enough to attack _my _apprentice."

Naruto didn't respond instead his right hand went to his Kunai pouch and he took out a single kunai.

Zabuza looked at the kid like he was insane as Naruto threw the kunai straight at him.

"HA! You must be kidding me, do you honestly think you can get me with that!" Hefting the giant blade in to the air with his right hand, Zabuza swung it diagonally down to the left.

The Kunai hit the blade's broad side making it tilt and fly to Zabuza's left side. The grin Zabuza held as the Kunai was about to fly past him faded when the Kunai _'poofed'_.

'_W-What….'_

Zabuza's wide eyes met those of a glaring Naruto's and as if in slow motion for Zabuza, Naruto spun a kunai in to his hand and swung it at him.

Zabuza cursed himself, because of the way he had his sword he wouldn't be able to move his body in time to block the incoming weapon. He barely managed to twist his neck to the side making the short ninja blade graze against his neck tearing through the bandages, he wrapped around his face.

Not wasting any time he jumped back as Naruto flipped and landed on his feet.

'_H-How? What the hell did he do?'_ Zabuza thought looking at the spot where the blonde brat threw the kunai at him.

There was nothing but a few fading ripples, where Naruto previously stood looking as if something had been…. dropped…. there…..

Zabuza's eyes widened as he realised what he did…..

'_No way….'_

)))) Flash Back ((((

_Thud!_

"Ow…." Naruto groaned as his head hit the training post again for the umpteenth time.

'**For the last time, would you **_**please**_** tell me what the hell you plan to achieve by repeatedly smashing you're head in to a piece of wood!'**

Naruto glared at the piece of wood from the ground like it would burn at the spot. Standing again he walked back a few meters away and bent down to pick the kunai from the ground.

' _W-Why is it not working, it was so easy to do when I was the one moving. So why is this being so difficult now?'_ Clenching his teeth lightly Naruto got ready to try once again.

"I will definitely do it this time!"

_Thud!_

"Oww…"

'_**Baka….'**_

)))) Flash Back End ((((

"You used the substitution technique with that Kunai." Zabuza gaped showing his shark like teeth. It was ingenious, so much that he hadn't even thought of the possibility of it till now.

'He didn't even use any hand seals for the substitution technique.' Thought Zabuza taking this seriously.

Naruto with a kunai in hand pumped his fist forward towards Zabuza "Surprised, eh? Don't underestimate me again Zabuza, it may as well be the last thing you do."

Zabuza fumed internally at the arrogant brat who was giving him advices now "Heh, that may have worked on me once but it won't work again midget."

"Now die!" Not holding back anymore Zabuza disappeared in a burst of speed making Naruto's eyes go wide.

On instincts he ducked as the sword went above his head cutting a few strands of his hair. Zabuza quickly followed that up with a down ward slash which Naruto avoided by doing a half spin to the side. Already predicting this Zabuza tried to kick Naruto's head.

Naruto quickly stopped the chakra flow going to his feat making him sink under water. He restored his chakra when the water was to his knees making Zabuza's foot to go over his head.

He tried to stab him but Zabuza somehow twisted enough so, that the kunai was only able to make a shallow cut on his thigh. Flipping back Naruto threw a few shuriken at Zabuza and made a few hand signs.

"**Ninja art: Shadow Shuriken Jutsu."**

The few shuriken multiplied to a hundred and whistled their way towards Zabuza.

"**Water style: Water Wall."**

A column of water rose in front of the Kiri swords man blocking all the harmful projectiles. But Naruto didn't wait for a second to see what happened as he made a run for the bridge, his opponent being hot on his tail a second later.

'_Darn it I can't possibly fight, with him swinging around that big thing like that.'_ Naruto thought narrowly dodging another slash form behind while continuing to run forward on water.

"Stop running around and fight me you coward!" Naruto's jaw clenched as looked back at Zabuza with narrowed eyes who was still chasing after him.

Not stopping even with the bridge ahead of him, Naruto increased his speed even more as he began to run up the bridge's stone pillars.

'_He's trying to reach his sensei.'_ Zabuza thought rushing after his prey, he didn't understand how the brat was so fast. But of course if Naruto had been so predictable he would have been caught by Konoha ANBU a long time ago.

Trusting off from the pillar of the bridge Naruto twisted his body perpendicularly to face Zabuza and sent a straight kick at his face. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise again but he managed to bring Kubikiribocho just in time to block the kick.

A light shock wave formed in the water, originating where Zabuza stood as the kick connected the huge sword.

Zabuza's eyes widened at the power of the blow. He pushed more chakra to his feet so as to not sink in water. But Naruto wasn't done, using the sword itself to thrust off this time Naruto spun again and landed another kick.

"I. WON'T. RUN. AWAY. FROM. ANYTHING. ZABUZA!" With each word Naruto spun around more and more and landed kick after kick at Zabuza making him exert more and more chakra to not sink below.

At the last kick Naruto jumped high into the air and brought his hands together familiar hand sign.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** A hundred clones appeared in a massive poof of smoke.

"We will defeat you!" All of the clones chorused and like missiles began to drop down on the Kiri's sword's man.

Zabuza didn't even have time to curse his luck. Sinking the tip of Kubikiribocho into the water he made two single handed hand signs with his left hand. A large glob of water rose and formed around Kubikiribocho as he called out.

"**Water style: Water whip!"**

He swung his sword in an upward arc making the water extend into a large whip and connect with the clones.

'_Poof! Poof!... Poof!'_

Smoke began to fill the area as Zabuza swung his sword around like a man possessed in every direction till there was nothing but smoke surrounding him.

Zabuza suddenly spun around and shot his hand into the smoke. It slowly cleared showing Naruto being held in the air by Zabuza, who caught him by the throat.

"Did you think your measly tricks would work on me?" Zabuza grinned as Naruto struggled to get out of his grip.

Naruto struggled, gripping Zabuza's hand with both hands trying to pry off the offending appendage.

"HAHAHA…." Zabuza roared in laughter as he increased his grip on the blonde making him slowly seize struggle. His grin however faded when he felt Naruto's grip on his arm increase making Zabuza stare wide eyed as a full blown grin stretched across Naruto's face.

'_**BOOM!'**_

"Gugh!" Pain shot through his arm, Zabuza again had to hide behind his sword to take the brunt of the explosion, but his hand wasn't as lucky as it got singed and burnt all over.

"I told you not to underestimate me." The real Naruto spoke panting a bit from near the bridge. He was holding his side where the water whip had hit him on the injury from before.

Zabuza stood with his hair shadowing his eyes with smoke coming off from his left arm. A sudden uncomfortable silence filled the area before a massive killer intent spread out making Naruto struggle to stand.

'**Naruto look out!'**

Out of nowhere Kubikiribocho's hilt connected with Naruto's stomach lifting him off his feet and making Naruto choke blood out of his mouth.

Zabuza then kicked Naruto in the stomach making his body crash into the bridge pillar forming a small crater on stone. Appearing in front of him again, Zabuza smashed Naruto's head back into the stone with his bad arm. Without releasing his grip Zabuza threw Naruto to the side making him fall in the shallow water's below the bridge.

The blonde container tried to get up despite the strong killer intent that was still looming in the air. Even though he hadn't shown it he had taken a lot of damage from Zabuza's blows.

'**Come on Naruto! You can't lose to him like this.'** Even with the encouragement Naruto's vision began to blur. He could barely make out Zabuza's image slowly waking towards him.

"Do you see it now? This is the difference between you and me. The difference between a Jonin and a Genin!" Zabuza exclaimed looming over Naruto's prone body. Hefting his sword Zabuza spoke the final words before bringing it down.

"That's why you should never mess with a demon!"

)))) With The Others ((((

'_What did I do to deserve this?'_ The self proclaimed avenger of the leaf thought from his proverbial position which is being stuck in between the needle and the cold place.

'_Itachi would laugh at my face if he saw me like this!'_

'_You will never have enough hate to escape from there….. foolish little brother.'_

'_Damn you Itachi!'_

The bridge suddenly shook gaining the attention every body's attention.

"Zabuza-Sama seems to be doing a number on the kid." Gozu spoke to his brother who smirked in response.

'_Damn it, Naruto is not ready to take on someone like Zabuza. I have to think of something quick.'_ thought Kakashi cursing his fortune.

"Kunoichi-san, just because Naruto was a bit rough on you doesn't mean you should hold a grudge against him." Kakashi spoke causing a mix of indifferent reactions.

The demon brothers looked at each other "So, she did sleep with the kid."

"No wonder Zabuza-Sama was so mad."

Sasuke however wasn't so amused _'Damn you too Kakashi!'_

The innocent Haku however was confused _'What is that pervert on about now…. Oh god he doesn't mean!'_

"Why you!" Haku growled but was cut off as a tremor shook the bridge.

…

A light grinding sound filled the air as Zabuza's eyes widened in shock as his sword, Kubikiribocho was stopped…. by a visible blue ball of chakra.

"What!" Zabuza exclaimed bringing his other hand to join the first to force his sword down.

The hand holding the spiralling ball started to quiver under the pressure but didn't show a sign of backing down. Visible blue chakra started to twist and swirl around the downed Naruto making the water part under the invisible force.

"I told you, I will defeat you…." Naruto spoke lowly with his hair shadowing his eyes.

Zabuza's eyes widened in momentary terror as Naruto started to push back his sword which he held by both hands!

"….. and I never go back on my word."

"What are you?!" Zabuza shouted in frustration.

Naruto got back to his feet overpowering Zabuza who was momentarily paralysed in shock.

Extending his other hand Naruto held his palm out as chakra began to spin and slowly began to form another one of those spiralling balls. Small cuts appeared on the palm of his hand not being able to contain and stabilize the energy in the spiralling sphere.

"I AM…." Ignoring the pain shooting through his arm Naruto pushed back Zabuza's sword completely.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto roared blasting upwards slamming both of the spiralling sphere's into the Kiri sword's man's stomach.

"**TWIN RASENGAN!" **

Zabuza's mouth hung open in extreme pain as his opponent blasted upwards with him using chakra. His back connecting painfully to the bridge above as both the spiralling sphere's continued to grind into his abdomen.

…..

The tremors increased gaining the attention of both Kiri and the Leaf shinobi. Suddenly the floor exploded a few feet away from them as both Zabuza and Naruto blasted off it and into the air making their eyes widen.

The Rasengan hummed radiating energy violently as it started to get unstable with its form distorting as it exploded.

"Zabuza-Sama!"

"Naruto!"

Haku and Kakashi called out in unison as both Naruto and Zabuza were thrown back in opposite direction while in mid air.

'_Cough.' 'Cough.'_

Zabuza slowly stood up using his sword as support coughing out blood while holding on to his abdomen as his eyes quivered in pain.

'_How did he… he do this to me?'_ He could see the blonde standing up with his shoulders slumped as he also struggled to get up.

"Zabuza-Sama!"

"Stay back Haku!" Zabuza ordered making Haku stop, she had almost let go of Sasuke in her haste.

"I will finish this on my own." Zabuza exclaimed clutching on to Kubikiriboco's hilt.

The demon brother's eyes widened in shock at seeing their master's state.

'_Did the brat do this to him?'_ They hadn't seen Zabuza so battered since he challenged the current Mizukage to a battle.

Kakashi however clenched his fists in anger at seeing Naruto who seemed to be on the verge of collapsing _'T-This is all my fault. If only…. If only I had been more….'_

Sasuke just stared on at both of them in shock.

"Hehehe…" The chuckle caught everyone by surprise. Their gaze turning to Naruto's figure whose head was down with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I told you….." Naruto began almost whispering as he slowly brought his hands together in a ram sign.

"I'm going to defeat you." Chakra suddenly burst from Naruto's body shocking everyone.

An army of clones appeared surrounding Zabuza as the bridge was mostly filled with identical copies of orange wearing blondes and with a combined roar they charged at the demon of the mist.

"Heheh.. HAHAAHA! YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE! ATTACK ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Zabuza grin and laughter turned borderline insane as he too began charging at the clones as he swung Kubkiribocho horizontally at the incoming clones.

Kakashi's and Haku's eyes widened when they saw the real Naruto alter the hand sign just as Zabuza's sword connected with the clones.

Haku let go of Sasuke and appeared before the Demon brothers doing a few hand signs.

"**ICE STYLE: ICE WALL!"**

Haku exclaimed immediately forming an ice sphere over them while Kakashi took advantage of this opportunity to get a hold of Sasuke and jumped over the bridge and stuck to the side of it using chakra.

'**BHOOM!'**

A huge tremor shook the whole bridge as all the cloned exploded.

"W-What was that?" Sakura asked out loud to Tazuna who shrugged as they both looked over to the bridge where a large cloud of smoke was coming off.

"I think we should go and check if they are okay?"

"B-But what about you Tazuna-san?" Tazuna signed his hand going over to the place where he kept his trusty bottle before sadly realising he forgot to bring it in his haste.

"It's okay Sakura. You're not the only one worried about them." Even though a bit unsure Sakura nodded, determined to help her team mates.

'Cough, cough' Sasuke coughed as he and Kakashi climbed back to the bridge.

'Did the dobe got him?'

….

Zabuza lay flat on his stomach badly burnt and bruised all over barely alive as he fought back the urge to lose consciousness from all the pain. He looked forward and saw Kubikiribocho lay a few feet away from him.

Not being able to stand up Zabuza began to crawl towards his sword. He slowly extended his hand to reach for not noticing the heavy foot falls making his way.

"Gah!" Zabuza gasped in pain as some stomped on his hand that was about to touch Kubikiribocho.

A hand reached down and held tightly on to the hilt of the heavy blade before it was lifted off the ground with a grunt.

Zabuza gazed up to see multiple blurry images of the blonde he fought.

"W-What is your…. name?" asked Zabuza weakly as he rolled to his back not having any strength left.

Naruto's crystal blue met Zabuza's brown one's as Naruto started to lift the sword over his head to deliver the final strike and started to speak.

"I told you before. My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzu….."

"Zabuza-sama!"

He was cut off by Haku's concerned yell as she appeared in front of him and protectively stood before Zabuza.

"H-Haku…" uttered the Kiri sword's man before succumbing in to darkness.

"Master Zabuza!"

The demon brothers immediately began checking over his vitals as Haku observed them from the corner of her eyes before glaring at Naruto.

"I won't forgive you for this." Spoke Haku clenching her jaw and the senbon she held.

But before Naruto could respond the bridge began to shake as cracks started to appear.

"Haku! We need to go. He's in bad shape." The tremors grew fierce as the section of the bridge began to crack and fall apart.

Haku just continued stare at Naruto as he held Kubikiribocho in his hand.

"Haku!"

"This isn't over." Said Haku before forming a hand sign and disappeared.

Sighing softly the blonde turned around exhausted as the adrenaline began to wear off. But the bridge under him began to fell apart in to the water's below, Naruto tried to jump but lost his footing and stumbled as he began to fall as well.

His eyes grew heavy as he started to lose conscious and barely noticed someone catching him before he completely blanked out.

"You are so reckless dobe." Sasuke stated as he hung on to bridge pillar with Naruto under his arm and Kubikiribocho in the other as he stuck on to the wall. He had jumped from one pillar to another to catch Naruto. The bridge section in between the pillars though was….. gone.

'How can anyone swung this around. It feels like it weigh's a ton.' Thought Sasuke referring to Kubikiribocho.

"Are you both okay Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled out from the other side where the bridge broke down.

"Just hurry and get us out of here sensei! I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Sakura! I think I heard someone over there." Said Tazuna as he ran towards the source of the voices. The dust was still around so they couldn't see clearly.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Ah, there you are…" Tazuna trailed off as he looked behind Kakashi who turned to look at them.

"GAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SUPER AWESOME BRIDGE?!" Tazuna exclaimed hysterically as he looked on in horror. Kakashi fidgeted as he began to wrack his brain to come with an answer quickly.

"Mhmm… err, ah…. Did you say something?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

)))) Some Time Later ((((

"Are you sure you want to stay?"

"Yes father, someone has to look after him."

"Fine, but take care of the kid alright."

"Of course father and have fun all of you." Tsunami smiled waving to her father and the others who were on their way to town. Today was a day of celebration; their country was finally free of the tyrant Gato.

It was during the afternoon that father and the Konoha team he hired came rushing back with an unconscious Naruto in their hands. She thought the worst might have happened when she saw his blood soaked clothes.

But their sensei had assured her that he was only exhausted and his wounds will heal soon. Which did little to decrease her concern, she had immediately ordered them to take him to her room to clean and patch up his wounds which were amazingly healing up before her own eyes just like his sensei had said.

Her father had explained to her how Naruto had to fight a strong ninja alone and used these super awesome exploding clones to defeat him and unfortunately damaged a large portion of his super awesome bridge.

But it didn't matter though now that they got their hope back, all the workers would easily build it again without being afraid of getting killed.

The rest of the team seven was uninjured if only a bit exhausted. Tsunami felt sorry for their perverted sensei he really seemed upset that Naruto had to face Zabuza alone.

News of Gato's demise spread like wild fire after they confirmed it from one of the thugs after Sakura beat the shit out of them. Nonetheless it was going to be night filled with joyful drinking and dancing in wave.

Humming to herself Tsunami peeked through her bed room door and met the sight of a peacefully sleeping blonde in only his orange pants with bandages covering his abdomen beneath the sheets.

Tsunami silently made her way towards Naruto not wanting to wake him up.

'_He didn't even move an inch….'_ She had thought he would toss and turn around in his sleep but to her surprise he didn't even so much moved an inch. He was sleeping peacefully with his head tilted to the side and his lips were slightly parted making light breathing noises.

His blonde locks fell over his face without being bound by his fore head protector.

' _He looks kind of…. Cute.'_ Tsunami thought as she began to check on his injured torso.

Satisfied with her work Tsunami was about to tuck Naruto with the bed sheets gain when she noticed something she miraculously missed before and that was the…. _Bulge_.

Tsunami dropped the bed covers and soundlessly took a step back and turned around.

'_Okay calm down Tsunami. It's natural for boys to have __**that**__ in their sleep…'_ Tsunami thought with slanted eye lids.

'_But still….'_ Moving her head to the side her eyes zoomed in on Naruto's face.

'_May be I should….'_ Her eyes slowly travelled south. As if responding to her thoughts,_ it_ twitched.

Tsunami jerked her head away with a blush adoring her cheeks _'Thinking no it now, he did grope me that night so it's only fair.'_

Nodding to her reasoning Tsunami fully turned around. Making sure Naruto was asleep she slowly moved her hands towards _it_.

'_Twitch!'_

Tsunami jerked her hand away, her eyes jolting to see if Naruto was awake. Signing in relief on seeing him still asleep, she again slowly inched her fingers towards _it_.

'_Twitch!'_

She got a bit closer this time.

'_Twitch! Twitch!'_

Almost there.

'_Twitch! Twitch! Twitch!'_

Only a few inches more.

'_**Twitch!'**_

Tsunami again jerked her hand away, she was so damn close!

It was as if _it_ was mocking her.

'_Twitch!_' See what I mean.

Tsunami growled, that's it she was going to strangle the life out of _it_. Clenching her fists Tsunami got ready to pounce on_ it_ with her hands shooting forward.

"Tsunami…" The woman bearing the said name froze like a deer caught in headlights. With her head creaking she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"…. What are you doing?" Naruto who was now awake asked with an unreadable expression.

"Oh! Naruto-Kun, How are you feeling?!" Tsunami tried to laugh it out but of course failed miserably.

"I asked you a question first?" Naruto repeated with the same unreadable expression.

"Oh… I… uhm…. I-I was checking if you were okay?" The woman was looking everywhere but at him!

Naruto surely deadpanned at her words "….. in between my legs?" Asked Naruto giving an almost strained smile.

"I… I was! Hehehe…" Tsunami again gave a not so convincing laugh making the strain in Naruto's strained smile to increase as they stared at each other for a few moments.

…

…

"Kyaa!" yelped Tsunami before could react Naruto had switched their postions. Now she was the one on the bed with Naruto straddling her stomach with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"You were trying to molest me in my sleep weren't you?" asked Naruto as he leaned right in front of her face.

"I-I wasn't…." She looked to the side with her cheeks flushed while trying to push him off of her with little effort.

Naruto snatched her arms off his chest and easily brought them over her head.

"I should kill you." Naruto whispered next to her ear after a moment making her seize struggling.

"W-What…" Tsunami gasped when she felt something metallic pressed against her throat. She could recognise it as one of those weird blades that the \ ninja's used.

"N-Naruto…." She tried to look at his face but it was difficult with his head being at her side and with his hair doing a wonderful job hiding his face.

"I think you know too much about me…."

'_Maa, maa…. I'm afraid I would have to dispose you if I tell you too much…' _

Why were the perverted Jonin's words ringing in head right now? Naruto was just joking… right? He wouldn't just kill her after going all trouble just to save her life in the morning….. would he?

"You w-wouldn't do that…" She sounded weak to her own ears and the blade got just a bit closer making her gulp.

Naruto leaned back and gazed down straight in to her eyes. His lips were curved down but he wasn't scowling. After what seemed to be an eternity of him just staring at her with a kunai at her neck, Tsunami couldn't take the tension anymore.

"N-Naruto…"

"You're right…." Right before her eyes his down turned lips curved upwards in to a smirk.

"I won't kill you…." He let go of her hands making her only partially relax because the kunai was still too close to comfort.

"….. only if you keep everything between us a secret." Tsunami did what could be equivalent to a nod in her position.

"Good…." Even though relieved at what he said Tsunami gulped in fear as the kunai was pressed harder against her throat, she could feel it grazing her skin.

Her breath hitched as the kunai began to travel down her neck expertly not breaking her skin until it reached the hem of her top and paused.

"W-what are you d-doing?" With his hair shadowing his eyes Naruto's smirk grew as the ninja blade continued its downward trek, cutting down through the silky fabric of her clothing making her go wide eyed.

Tsunami tried to squirm under his grasp but that only brought the worse result as her top split open and fell to the sides making her breasts pop out in to view.

Gasping Tsunami tried to cover herself but Naruto stopped her by grasping her hands again. Placing the kunai back in his holster he began to lean down. Taking hold of her chin Naruto tilted her head so that she was directly looking into his lust filled eyes.

"This is your punishment for touching me earlier Tsu-nami-Chan." Tsunami's already red cheeks got even redder at the perverse gin that spread across Naruto's face.

Her breath again hitched as Naruto parted her legs with his knees making her skirt hike up to her waist level and started to grind his knee against her crotch.

"P-Pervert…" Tsunami sputtered trying to close her legs. She could feel her panties starting to dampen, if only a little.

"You…. w-we can't do this….." Her protests sounded weak to her own ears and her efforts to wiggle her way out came to end as one of those cursed ninja blades was again pointed at her making her stop.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Tsunami….." Naruto spoke huskily before smashing his lips with her's making Tsunami's eyes to widen in surprise.

While the kiss they shared earlier this morning was passionate and comforting. This one was filled with raw lust as Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth.

Tsunami's eyes began to glaze over and slowly got closed, her body gradually succumbing to his ministrations. Her breathe started come out in short pants as the heat started to spread all over her body and her panties were now completely soaked.

Naruto laid short kisses down her throat and neck leaving a trail of saliva down his wake and travelled down to her heaving mounds to kneed them before guiding chakra to his hands, a trick he had learned in the early days of his puberty.

"Oh God Naruto!" Tsunami moaned as Naruto kneaded her left breast. The sensation was unlike anything she ever felt in her life, it felt like small jolts of electricity were passing through her body every where he touched her, all of her nerves getting stimulated at the same time.

The sensations increased as Naruto flicked her right nub with his tongue. Swirling his tongue around her nipple, Naruto took it into his mouth altering between sucking and nibbling it with his teeth.

"Mhmmm… ahhh…" Tsunami moaned louder as she increased her grip on his locks pressing his head further in to her bust.

Grazing his hands down her stomach, Naruto reached her soaked panties. His fingers started rubbing and teasing her core over them.

With a wet plop he let go of her nipple and leaned up trailing with his tongue and started to nibble on her ear "Now, now, we can't call this punishment if you are enjoying it so much." Naruto whispered huskily which she barely paid attention to in her pleasure clouded mind.

"What…. Ah!" Tsunami gasped which came out as a moan as Naruto pulled on her panties up making them grind into her neither lips. The soft fabric gave away immediately and he threw the ruined garment on the floor.

"You're so wet down here Tsunami.." Naruto whispered nibbling her ear while moving the tip of his finger partially in to her folds. The blunette looked away in embarrassment with her hips bucking slightly, silently trying to urge him to go deeper.

She froze when she felt something cold pressed against her labia.

"N-Naruto?!" Tsunami slowly turned to him with a look of absolute horror which increased on seeing the devious grin he held.

"As I said…. This is punishment…."

"No! Naruto you can't Ahhhhhh!" Her back arched with her body tensing as the lethal was buried into her to the hilt.

'_OH KAMI!'_ Quakes racked down her body as the sheets between her legs dampened with her release.

"What have you done?" Tsunami asked lowly looking down her body, she was almost hyperventilating.

Naruto's palm was pressed firmly against her pussy lips. His finger was in the ring of the kunai and she could see it going in and that meant the rest of it was buried in her!

Her breath hitched as Naruto's hand began to move once again as he slowly began to pull out.

"N-Naruto, p-please stop! You will…." Her insides automatically clenched again as she shut her eyes unable to bear the… pain. Wait, there wasn't any pain at all.

Slowly almost afraid she dared to take a peak down again. The kunai i-it was, it was totally blunt! The sides of it were completely rounded!

Her head jolted up to the blonde idiot was now smirking like he almost won a lottery.

But before she could even think of socking him in the face, Naruto again shoved the kunai in to her cunt.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh…." Tsunami moaned immediately forgetting her more violent thoughts.

Naruto started pumping the kunai in and out of her cunt making it's tip hit her cervix every time it went in.

'_Ohhh….. Kami, why does it feel so good…'_

"B-Baka… were y-you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tsunami managed to say in between her moans.

Naruto grinned, his hand settling in to a pleasurable rhythm of going in and out "I do have a name to keep up as the biggest prankster of the leaf." Naruto replied but Tsunami was too far gone in cloud nine to pay attention to any explanation.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her again to which she responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck both of their tongues swirling against each other in an intricate dance.

Both of them parted with their breath being laboured from the kiss. Tsunami tried pushing Naruto's head lower. Catching on at what she wanted Naruto leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth while pinching the other one between his fingers.

"N-naruto…. I-I think I'm… I'm….." Tsunami's breathe quickened indicating that she was nearing her end.

Naruto released her nipple and swirled his tongue around it with his hand working over time.

"Let it out Tsunami, do it for me…." Naruto whispered biting her nipple a bit with the sudden jolt of pain being enough to trigger her orgasm.

"….I'M CUMMING!" Tsunami screamed at the top of her lungs, her toes curling as one of the biggest orgasms she ever had hit.

Her sweaty body fell back on the bed not being able to form any coherent thought.

'_T-That was u-unbelievable….'_

Barely hearing the shuffling of clothes, tsunami turned her head just as Naruto removed the last piece of clothing on his body.

Her jaw went off the hinges at the sight of his… erection.

'_H-How can it be so BIG….' _Naruto smirked smugly at seeing her stare at his tool in shock.

"I take it you like what you see." Tsunami nodded almost instantly without thinking as she sat up. Her soft hands hesitantly reaching out to wrap around his hot rod barely being able to cover his girth making her gulp.

Her husband had only been half of what she was seeing if she had to guess and her relationship with Kaiza hadn't gotten this _far. _

'_But h-how is this possible? He's only thirteen for god's sake!_' Gripping her hand that was wrapped around his erect member. Naruto decided to sate her curiosity as her started to move her hand up and down his length.

"There is a saying in the Shinobi world….." Naruto said breaking Tsunami out of her trance.

"….. people who posses more chakra coils at their birth are said to be rather… _endowed_ then the rest." Tsunami blushed understanding what he meant.

"S-so you mean you have more of this cha-chakra." Asked Tsunami while directly staring at his member, her hand never seizing it's movements.

"Yes. Fortunately for you I happen to have so much, that many people only dream of having." Said Naruto grunting as she increased the grip on his cock.

"But enough talk…" Naruto growled gripping on Tsunami's shoulders.

"HUH!" Tsunami gasped as Naruto pushed her back on the bed and tore away the remnant pieces of her blouse as he straddled her chest.

Oh yeah. Did he forget to mention having more chakra made him hornier than most men?

"… I'm goanna fuck you to oblivion!"

….a _lot_ hornier than most men?

Tsunami didn't have a second to compromise what was going on before Naruto gripped her breasts and placed his pulsing eight inch plus member between them.

"Ah…Ah….." Tsunami moaned as Naruto squeezed her breasts harder around his cock as he started to thrust.

The head of his cock popping out in between her cleavage each time he moved his hips forward. Tempted she tentatively reached and experimentally gave a lick.

"Yeesssss…" Naruto hissed at the feeling of her wet appendage.

Feeling a bit bolder and confident Tsunami began to lick each time Naruto's cock came out of her cleavage.

"Ah….ah yes…. that's it Tsunami…. suck on it…." More than ready to oblige Tsunami opened her mouth and took member in to her wet craven.

Holding her breasts tightly around his member, she began to swirl her tongue around the bulbous head. Naruto's thrusts grew short as she began to engulf more and more of his cock.

The stirring feeling in his balls grew on seeing Tsunami enthusiastically suck on his cock.

"T-Tsunami…" Naruto moaned leaning forward with his hand on either side of her head as he stated moving his hips faster. Feeling his cock grow more in size Tsunami doubled her efforts relishing in the moans and grunts Naruto was making.

"Augh!" With one heavy grunt Naruto came as he buried almost half of his length in to her mouth. The first squirt of his semen hit the back of throat as Tsunami was forced to swallow most of his semen.

"Mhmm..mhm.." Naruto leaned back after a few seconds as Tsunami coughed to get some air in to her lungs.

A growl was all the warning she got before she was flipped on to her stomach. Raising her hips sp that she was on her hands and knees. Naruto was met with an interesting sight, it seems she had totally forgotten about it.

"Well, well what do we have here…." Naruto said pressing a finger on the kunai that was still buried in Tsunami's womanhood.

"Ohhh…. Nar…uto…." Tsunami moaned biting on her lower lip. Her body being hot beyond belief, she shook her hips enticingly begging him to provide a release.

Her eyes however widened when she felt a wet appendage at her rear end "W-what are you d-doiAHHHH!"

Naruto had parted her ass cheeks and was furiously lapping at her butt hole.

"Naruto… s-stop it… i-it's dirty…." Tsunami tried to push him off with no success as he continued to probe her ass. She never had even touched herself there before and didn't know what to think of the weird sensations she was feeling.

"Awwww….. that's just too bad." Tsunami closed her eyes and signed in relief feeling him backing off her most primitive place.

"But thankfully my little friend over here is more than eager to clean up!" Her eyes snapped open and got as wide as saucers as Naruto firmly pushed his member against her puckered hole.

"WAIT!" exclaimed Tsunami trying to turn around just as he firmly held her hips but it was too late….

'_Plop!'_

"OH KAMI!" Tsunami exclaimed her eyes widening with her mouth opening in a silent scream.

With a plop the head of Naruto's cock had entered her anus and forcefully buried almost four inches of its length up her ass.

"Ugh! I wanted try this, ever since Ayame made me do her last time."

Tsunami bit her bottom lip in pain, not being in a position to think of the implications of the words that Naruto had mistakenly spoken out loud.

Climbing to his feet with his knees bent, so that he was in a mounting position. Naruto firmly pushed down making his erection slowly sink into her bowels till his pelvis flattened her pillowy rump.

"AHHHHH!" Not having the strength left to stay on her hands, Tsunami fell forward on her elbows with her breasts pressed to the bed. She clenched the bed sheets in pain because of the eight inch manhood invading her bowels.

'_H-he's splitting me apart!'_ Tsunami thought as tears gathered around the corner of her eyes.

Naruto circled his arms around her, his chest being pressed to her back as his hands roamed their way to play with her breasts.

"You are so tight down there Tsunami." Naruto whispered in Tsunami's ear kneading her breasts while grinding his hips simultaneously.

"Mhmmm…." Despite the excruciating pain she was feeling due to losing her final virginity, Tsunami couldn't help but moan at his ministrations.

"Is it because you never had a cock up there before?" he asked sucking on her shoulder and neck area.

Tsunami averted her eyes feeling embarrassed because of his words and for slightly liking the feeling of him grinding in her butt.

Naruto grinned feeling the almost unnoticeable bucking of her hips. Tsunami's eyes again widened as Naruto started to slowly retreat his member out of her grunting as her inner walls tightened trying to prevent the motion.

She felt like her insides were being pulled out by the time Naruto retreated fully with only the head of his cock in her ass hole. Naruto grinned like he had been declared to be the next Hokage.

"Get ready for the fucking of a life time Tsunami!" With that exclamation Naruto slammed his member in to her ass, _hard._

"AH! NARUTO!"

Tsunami screamed at the top of her lungs, a small part in the her mind was grateful for not having any neighbours while most of it was distracted by the hard pounding she was getting.

Naruto slammed down from his mounting position as he relentlessly pistoned his eight inch member up her butt. Not carrying that his thighs met her ass checks every time with a loud slap making them turn red and stingy.

"OH GOD! YOU'RE TEARING ME APART!" Tsunami yelled out increasing her voice being totally overwhelmed by painful yet indescribably pleasurable sensations.

'_It feels so hot like it's burning inside me!'_ For a civilian like her Naruto speed seemed more than humane. The feelings of his searing hot cock in her rectum totally in contrast with cold metal in her cunt were driving her nuts.

Slowly reaching down with her hand, she took hold of the blunt kunai in her pussy and started masturbating while Naruto fucked her butt.

Noticing her playing with herself Naruto doubled his efforts and started to fuck her even faster.

"Naruto, this f-feels so good. I-I have never…" Tsunami said moving her hips back to meet his as she pumped the kunai in to her womanhood and finally came when its tip bumped her cervix.

"I'M CUMMING!" Tsunami yelled out with her muscles contracting as she came but Naruto didn't stop even as she tightened and continued to fuck her ass throughout her orgasm.

"MhmmAH!" Naruto grunted as the inner walls of her rectum tightened around his member.

Feeling her body growing limp, Naruto held onto her hips and rolled to his back so her back fell over his chest with her arms falling back over his head. Spreading her legs wide in this new position with his hands under her knees, Naruto resumed his previous endeavour.

Giving short hard trusts making Tsunami's bountiful breasts bounce every time he went in her carnal hole.

Sucking on her underarm for a few seconds he trailed his tongue to the side of her bouncing breasts and latched on to them while he continued pump her bowels.

"N-Naruto please stop…. I-I can't take this anymore…." Tsunami whispered out after an hour or so of hard fucking later.

She had thought she would die from the pain initially but after an _oh_ so number of orgasms later she was sure she was going to die from this overwhelming stimuli alone.

"Please N-Naruto-kun…. PLEASE CUM IN MY ASS!" Tsunami exclaimed with whatever strength she could muster.

Fortunately for her Naruto was also on the verge of releasing. With one last hard thrust Naruto released his seed deep in her rectum making Tsunami cum as well.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

'_It's feels so hot!'_ Tsunami thought one last time before body slumped back and she blanked out.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the woman's body and just relaxed in post orgasmic bliss.

'_That felt good. Now a hot shower is just what I need and I would be as good as new.'_ Thought Naruto sighing happily as he stood up with Tsunami in his arms and made his way to the shower.

'_I should have to remember to place a silencing seal next time. It was a good thing that we were alone.'_ Guessing they were the only people present in the house at the time Naruto closed the door behind him.

….or so he thought.

In the next room we could see the outline of a person on his hands and knee's. In an all fours position on the bed with his head buried under a…. pillow.

…..and was he whimpering?

'_This has to be a dream; all of this can't be real! Yes, this must be a dream. Everything I heard was all a dream!'_

Poor Inari, he won't be seeing the world next morning as it was… ever again.

))) Another Week Later (((

"I must say Tazuna-san, even if it's been an extra week than we originally planned and even though we _didn't_ get payed at all. It was still nice meeting you." Said Kakashi giving one of his eye smiles while shaking Tazuna's hand.

Tazuna laughed out good heatedly not minding the masked man's words in the least.

"Me too Kakashi! Me too!"

Today was the day of the opening of the bridge and also the day that team seven said their farewell to the Wave country.

Kakashi and Tazuna walked back to the rest of the group who were being thanked by the rest of the villagers.

"You will come and visit me won't you." asked Tsunami almost on the verge of tears as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"Of course Tsunami-Chan. I won't just forget about you." Naruto replied returning the embrace. Tsunami didn't let go of him even at his reassurance and just held on to him.

Naruto stayed patient letting her take her time till she pulled back.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Naruto whispered as they were about to part.

"Yes I will do as you instructed me." Naruto nodded slightly as they parted completely.

"Maa…. Will I be getting a good bye hug too Tsunami-san?" Kakashi asked as they approached the duo with Sakura and Sasuke joining them.

Tsunami however feigned ignorance "Ah…. did you say something Hatake-san?"

Kakashi froze like a dagger been shot through his heart and crumbled to the ground causing a few to sweat drop and others to laugh.

"Ano.. where is Inari? I wanted to say goodbye to him too." Sakura asked while looking around.

Tsunami was about to reply but her father beat her to it "Don't know, the kid locked himself in a room for a whole week now. Something about hearing voices in his head or som…. OW! What was that for?"

Tsunami beat her father over the head with a frying pan that appeared and disappeared out of nowhere and she sent a glare at her father making him shut up.

"He's just not feeling well Sakura. I will tell him on your behalf, okay?" Sakura nodded and after saying a few more goodbye's to some of the villagers the team left for their home, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So what are you going to call the bridge father?" Tsunami asked her father as their guests walked away beyond their sight.

"I KNOW! WE SHOULD CALL IT THE SUPER AWESOME TAZU..BHAM!"

"….never mind."

"Hey why don't we call it by the blond kid's name, he was the one who helped us a lot with his clones and I even heard he was the one who beat Gato's men." One of the workers suggested getting a collective approval from the villagers.

Tsunami let a smile grace her features on seeing how the people were admiring her secret lover. Clearing her throat she walked forward and announced the name of the bride.

"ALRIGHT THEN FROM THIS DAY FORTH THIS BRIDGE WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE!"

….. To Be Continued.

)))) Omake ((((

"Hey Tsunami what's that thing in your hand?" Tazuna asked his daughter as they entered the house.

"Oh! This, Naruto-kun told me to keep it as souvenir." A slightly blushing Tsunami replied smiling while showing a blunt kunai.

"_Here take this."_

"_Why are you giving me this Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked looking at the object in her hand._

"_Ah don't worry you will know what to do with it when the time comes."_

"Heh! He gave that as a gift! I tell ya, the kid's never going to get laid if he gives those to a lady."

"…"

"Tsunami?" A confused Tazuna looked around until he heard his daughter's room door get closed.

For some reason a beet red Tsunami rushed off to her room as soon as she heard the word, laid.

))) Omake2: The next day after Naruto and Tsunami did the _you_ know what (((

"I assume you had fun last night father?" Tsunami asked as she gave some tea to her father at the dining table and stood beside him.

"Ah yes! You should have seen it! It's been a long time since our super awesome country has been so full of life…." Shifting on her legs she continued to hear her father ranting about a minute on how awesome last night was.

"You should have come with us, it must have been boring in here." Tazuna asked discretely noticing his daughter shift to her right leg.

"Its fine father, Naruto-kun kept me quite _entertained_." Replied Tsunami while shifting to her left leg.

"Tsunami!" Tazuna abruptly stood up.

"Y-yes…" startled from the outburst Tsunami took a step back.

"You should sit down if your legs hurt so much!"

"W-what?" Tazuna walked forward and laid his hands on his daughters shoulder.

"You always work too hard for your own good. You shouldn't push yourself so much my super awesome daughter!"

"B-but …" Before she could protest Tazuna pushed her back making her land on the chair.

…

…

"KYAAAAAA!"

Tsunami jolted upward stiffly with tears in the corner of her eyes and her hands behind her back.

She whirled around and gave a death glare to her father making him scared shitless and scramble to the corner of the room. She then turned her glare to the chair she sat on making it…. _snap _before she left the room.

'_Damn that Naruto! I shouldn't have let him have his way with me in the shower after I woke up and now I can't even sit in a damn chair. I-It hurts!'_ Tsunami whined mentally while carefully rubbing her sore butt.

Mean while a whimpering Tazuna just continued to huddle in the corner.

"D-Daughters, Daughters are so **scary**." Tazuna mumbled while looking at the crumbled chair on the floor.

))) Omake3: There days after Naruto and Tsunami did the _you_ know what (((

"So who is this _Ayame_?" Tsunami asked Naruto when they were finally alone in the kitchen.

Tsunami was smiling, a little too sweetly.

Naruto almost choked on air when he heard the name.

"Uugh! I… I said that out loud didn't I?" Naruto asked to which she only nodded to, her smile not flattering.

"Can't I make up in some way for this?"

…

…

"Of course you can!" Came an exclamation before he was glomped by Tsunami.

Both of them soon got busy. So they didn't notice the shadow of aperson who silently walked away.

"Yes this is a dream, all of this is can only be dream! I'm just seeing things instead of hearing them now." Inari who had came out of his room for the first time after three days silently walked back in to it and locked it again.

)))) Omake4: The Melting of the Mist ((((

"So let me get this straight. You not only failed your mission of killing that fat pig but also failed to get a single ryo of his money and actually _lost_ one of the blades. Correct?" Mei Terumi asked while dressing her nails.

Chojiro and Ao stealthily left the room, _far_ away from the room somewhere in the middle of the explanation.

Gozu and Meizu were sweating bullets, there were the ones left to give the report with Zabuza being joined in the medical bay and Haku staying to take care him.

They quickly tried to think of an excuse that could save their skin.

"Y-yes M-Mei-Sama! But it's not our fault, everything was fine until Haku decided to go and sleep with this loud blond kid that appeared."

Mei attention quickly switched from her nails to their words.

'_A loud blond kid, A loud blond kid, A loud blond kid…..'_

"What was his name again Gozu, Naruhotho Uzumuki?"

'_A loud blond kid, A loud blond kid, A LOUD BLOND KID!'_

"No Meizu. I think it was Norito Uzumiki."

"Do you mean Naruto Uzumaki?" Mei asked smiling at the two of them.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Ah yes! Mei-Sama how did you know?" The reply wasn't the one they expected however.

"Hehehehehe….."Mei gave a sickly sweet chuckle as an ominous red aura surrounded her making Gozu and Meizu gulp in fear and ready to flee any second.

"M-Mei-Sama?" Right before their eyes defying the Shinobi physics the wooden Kage table before started _melting_.

"**HAKU! YOU BITCH!"**

In the history of Kiri that day was recorded to be the hottest day in the mist.

)))) Omake ((((

Author's Note:

Well there you have it folk's chapter-12 of Naruto Sinister eyes. I put a lot of effort in making this one, I had to do a lot of scenes over and over again because some of the dialogues didn't seem to match some time or something else entirely.

Even writing the lemon was hard, I made a lovey-dovey one first but that didn't seem appropriate to the situation later.

But I think it came out to okay in the end, it may not be perfect but it was okay in my opinion. But your opinion's are the ones that matter so leave a review about it and tell me what you would like to see in the future.


End file.
